Dark Arc
by Fruff
Summary: An unfortunate blonde boy is fortunate enough to awaken a an evil entity deep within him. Can he control it? Or will it drag him into the deep depths of Darkness?
1. Awakening

**This is my first time writing a story. So if it doesn't come out well... don't hate me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Jaune Arc, a blonde blue-eyed boy who had a tendency to get into a lot of trouble. He had many friends at Beacon academy, Unbeknownst to them is that Jaune faked his transcripts to get accepted into Beacon.

He felt guilty about it everyday, but he knew their was no turning back.

With Pyrrha always saving him, he felt like he wasn't even fit for becoming a hunter; He felt like a giant letdown to his team and his friends. Jaune wishes he had the strength to hold his own in battle, and not be saved by Pyrrha every ten seconds.

Careful what you wish for.

Jaune was currently in his bed trying to get some shut-eye before the school day begins. But he couldn't... since he shared a room with Nora.

"Wake up! wake up!" Nora screamed while hopping up and down on His sleeping body. "You're going to miss out on pancakes if you don't get up soon sleepy head!" Nora warned.

He groaned in discomfort. "10 more minutes." Nora shrugged and hopped off Jaune to go do things. Nora things.

"You're going to miss classes if you don't get out of bed soon." Pyrrha reminded her crush. No response.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha walked over to His bed and lifted the covers up, only to be greeted by His sleeping and snoring form. Pyrrha rolled her eyes at this and was about to hit him awake until she heard some mumbling.

"-yrrha why?" Her face turned the same color as her scarlet hair.

She glanced around her surroundings too make sure no one was looking and got in bed with him to hear more clearly. "Why do you do this to me Pyr?" Pyrrha chest was now pushed up against The knights, he shifted a little.

Pyrrha was afraid she had awoken him but he was still, indicating that he was still sound asleep. His body felt so warm and nice, making her wish he was all hers.

But he wasn't. Why is that? Pyrrha was hoping that maybe if she just kept training him on how to become a better swordsman that maybe he will become more confident in his abilities, and so far it's only pushed him away from her. His crush on Weiss didn't help either.

Even though Weiss keeps rejecting Jaune, He still goes after her. Why? She stopped her train of thought and looked up at His snoring face.

She could feel his hot breath dance across her face, it sent goosebumps down her body. Jaunes scent was so intoxicating and to say Pyrrha was a little turned on was a huge understatement. She was about to go in for a kiss when suddenly "Oh Yang it feels so good."

Pyrrha instantly stopped what she was doing, got out of bed and bitch slapped Him across the face. She stormed off into the bathroom after yelling "Wake up!"

* * *

(Jaunes Mindscape)

Jaune quickly slipped back into unconsciousness and was now walking down a dark hallway, to his confusement. On the opposite end their was a bright light.

Intriguing him, Jaune proceeded to make his way toward the light. As he got close the light became dimmer and dimmer until it faded into never ending darkness.

 _'What the hell?'_ Jaune could no longer see in front of himself for it was pitch black. **"Fool..you have awoken me."**

Jaune jumped at the sound of the disembodied voice "Who's there?" He questioned into the darkness.

No response. He then felt a wall around him until his hand came in contact with a door handle. Jaune twisted the knob and walked through.

 _'Where am I?'_ Jaune was extremely confused, he was in a dark room and couldn't see. Suddenly Pyrrha appeared. A

Smile formed on his lips at the sudden appearance of his best friend.

 _'Nows a perfect chance to practice on telling her how I feel.'_ Jaune opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find words.

Pyrrha laughed at him and disappeared into darkness "Pyrrha why?" Jaune asked in defeat. "Why do you do this to me Pyr?" He hung his head down. "Failure" Cardin's hurtful words rang in his head.

"Your a worthless excuse of a team leader." Weiss's cold words now entered his skull.

"I know." Jaune replied. _'There is no denying that.'_ He belittled himself in his head. "That's not true." Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and two soft like things push into his back.

Jaune whips around only to be greeted by a naked Yang. _'Holy shi-'_ his train of thought was interrupted due to Yang suddenly pushing him up against a wall dominantly.

Her tongue then started to glide up and down his neck. "Mmm so tasty." She moaned in a seductive voice. Jaune tried to push her off but his hands were caught by hers and she forced them onto her bare chest. "How do they feel vomit boy?"

Jaune went wide eyed at the bold gesture, His face started to turn tomato red from the blush creeping up his face.

He's never received the privilege of touching a girl before so this was all new to him. His only response was.

"Oh Yang it feels so good."

SLAP!

(Real World)

-ake up!" Jaune violently awoke to a stinging sensation on his face and a loud slam from the bathroom door. His hand felt his now pink cheek.

"The fuck?" Jaune looked down to see his little dillyhoo standing tall and proud. He instantly tried to cover it and push it down in embarrassment.

"Dammit! Stupid dreams, stupid naked Yang."

Jaune fumbled around in his boxers trying to suppress his rocky friend. "Sexy who?" Jaune looked up to his horror and saw Yang's head peeking in from the hallway.

"YANG KNOCK FIRST!" She instantly slammed the door shut and replied with "Sorry I heard someone scream in there and thought something happened!"

she excused.

Jaune face palmed at this and said "Whatever, i'll see you in class." Yang quickly countered with "Sure thing vomit boy." He nodded at this.

His naughty escapades quickly resurfaced in his head. _"How do they feel Vommit boy?"_

Jaune started to hit his head with his hand in an attempt to flush out the dirty thoughts. "No no no stop it, stop it!"

Jaune never experienced dreams like those before, especially love related ones. The closest romantic dream he had was when he was trying to save Weiss from the evil mad king Ryan.

But even then he only received a kiss afterwards for his futile attempt, not a full frontal nude and grope session. He would have to take a freezing shower to get that one off his head.

Jaune then started towards the bathroom door, he gave the doorknob a gentle twist but it wouldn't move. _'Locked?'_ He started knocking.

"Nora I need to use the shower so could you please ope-" His pleading was cut short from "Go away!"

 _'Pyrrha'_ "Pyrrha whats wro-" The door suddenly opened.

Jaune looked up and to see his partner sobbing, eyeliner trailed down her face due to her crying. His demeanor and wiener instantly softened. "Pyr..why are you crying?"

She wiped some of her messy eyeliner away with her hand and replied with "It's nothing you need to worry about."

She shoved past Him and stormed out of the dorm room. Jaune would of followed her but he was only in his boxers.

He decided to leave it alone for now and hop in the shower. As he was setting the water temperature to cold, he could only sigh to himself and mumble "Woman."

* * *

Too say Pyrrha was in a bad mood was an understatement. She forgot her scroll, forgot her weapons, and her man was dreaming about other woman.

 _'I can't believe him! how could he be into that dumb blonde bimbo!'_ Pyrrha entered the cafeteria and got in the short line to pick up a tray of food. _'What does she have that I don't?'_

She picked up a tray of food and stomped towards the table the team usually sat at.

 _'Whatever, it's just more competition that I can handle as always.'_ Pyrrha plopped down at the loud table, preferably away from a certain busty blond. "Where's vomit boy?"

"Don't get me started Yang." Pyrrha replied harshly.

"Jaunes going to miss out on pancakes!" Nora said sadly. Ren put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "He'll be fine." He comforted in his usual stoic tone.

"The table is not as cheery without Jaune though" Ruby randomly added. Pyrrha's fork snapped, grabbing everybody at the tables attention. "Can we not talk about Jaune right now?" Pyrrha questioned in slight annoyance.

"Did that dunce try something on you? If he did let me kno-" "No!" Pyrrha cut Weiss off. Blake looked up from her book. "Is Cardin giving him trouble again?" Pyrrha rested her head on the table.

"Can we just drop it please?" Everybody nodded in agreement and ate in silence. After they finished their pancakes, The mostly female teams headed to their first class. Which was Combat teachings with Miss Goodwitch.

Pyrrha sat down in her seat next to Jaunes empty one. She waited patiently for him to show up but he never came. She turned her head towards Glynda. "Today we will not be using the arenas, instead I will be teaching you team strategies and how to deal with certain combat situations."

Everybody groaned in displeasure which resulted in some scoldings from Goodwitch. After the class settled down she began to teach. Glynda was cut off early in her teachings when Jaune came in late... Again.

"Mister Arc, this is the second time this week that you have arrived tardy to my class, one more time and you will be attending lunch detention." Jaune nodded and replied with "Yes ma'am."

He then sat down in the the seat next to Pyrrha, hair still wet and silently praising for not having to get his ass kicked in arena battle by Cardin today.

"Where were you?" Pyrrha whispered to Him. "Hmm what?" Jaune replied dumbly. She rolled her eyes and said "Never mind." He ignored her and tried to get in some zzz's.

 **"Hmmm Fool."** Jaune's eyes went wide. "What!"

Glynda turned around and glared at Jaune.

"Do not interrupt my teachings mister Arc!" Jaune shook his head in affirmation.

 _'What the fuck was that?'_ He internally questioned.

"Is everything ok?" Pyrrha asked in a worried tone beside him.

Jaune ignored her. **"You are weak..they are weak."** A Dark voice boomed in his head.

"Who is this?" He whispered to himself, careful not to be too loud.

 **"That she-Hunter must die, kill her, kill her!** " The dark voice encouraged.

"Kill who?" Jaune silently whispered. Pyrrha caught this and asked "What's wrong?" He quickly answered with "Everything is fine. Don't worry about it."

"Jaune your bleeding." Pyrrha pointed to his nose. His hand shot up and touched his face, he could feel hot liquid coming out of his nose.

He wiped the blood away with his jacket sleeve. "I'm fine see?" Jaune assured a little too loudly. Glynda turned around again with a visible tic mark on her forehead.

"Care to share with the class what you and miss Nikos were so happily talking about." Jaune replied dumbly with "I was just telling her a joke."

Goodwitch's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Oh really?"

The knight quickly thought up of a stupid joke "And the lord said unto Jaune, 'Come forth and you will receive eternal life' But Jaune came fifth, and won a toaster."

Pyrrha face palmed hard and the rest of the class laughed at what was probably the worst joke they had ever heard.

"Well then mister Arc, consider yourself the sixth Jaune because you have won yourself detent-" she was cut off by a feminine voice.

"Miss Goodwitch, Jaune was telling me how he really needed to go to the bathroom but didn't want to interrupt your excellent lectu- I mean teachings." Pyrrha said with a fake smile. Glynda's face softened at her favorite and her top performing student.

"Very well then, hurry and use the restroom mister Arc, you can't afford to be missing any more of my class." Jaune nodded and thanked Pyrrha for the save. He got up and exited the classroom

He soon arrived in the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were looked red.

Thinking he just needed to wake up, Jaune turned on the sink and cupped some water into his hands, he then splashed the cold liquid onto his face hoping to get himself out of this daze.

A bathroom stall opened to his right and out comes not a boy... but a girl. They make eye contact and what was seconds felt like an eternity. "SORRY, SO SORRY!"

He quickly exited the girls bathroom and entered the Boys Bathroom. "Stupid idiot!" Jaune scolded himself.

 **"Idiot indeed."** Startled, He turned around thinking someone was in the bathroom with him. "Who's there?!" Jaune searched the bathroom frantically, but no one was there.

 _'Am I going insane?'_ He questioned in his head

 **"Hahaha Fool."** The dark voice chuckled. "Who is that? What do you want?!" No response.

The blonde turns to the mirror and notices that his once blue eyes have turned blood red. "What the fuck?" He blinks three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

 **"The only thing I want... is to give."** Jaune realizes he can talk to this disembodied voice.

"Give what?" He asks in fear.

 **"The power too destroy worlds... and too destroy men.** " Whoa. "How?"

 **"Haha Fool, I am Grimm, the creator of dark creatures, and the god of negativity."**

At the sound of this, Jaune actually pissed himself, ruining his Xray and Vav boxers. Shaking in fear he asks. "W-what do y-you want with me?"

The voice chuckled in response. **"Do you want the power to be stronger and faster than those around you."**

Jaune was hesitant to answer the rhetorical question. "I don't know."

He was very unsure of his own powers and these new 'Powers' but he was mostly unsure of what he would become if he accepted this offer.

 **"I can feel it in your blood, the will to grow stronger, to impress others and to kill that annoying human Cardin."** His eyes widened at the sound of this. "K-k-kill?"

The menacing voice simply responded with **"Yes."**

Jaune was contemplating whether or not this power would hurt him or save him. On one hand he wanted to become strong, impress Pyrrha and his Sisters. But on the other he was afraid he might become a monster or worse.. a murderer.

"Can I have a trial run?" Jaune half said, have asked. The voice snorted

 **"Your wish is my command."** Jaune's eyes went wide.

"Wait wai-"

* * *

 _'He's been in there for ten minutes!'_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she checked the time on her scroll impatiently. _'Pff why should I care when he cares more about Yang.'_ Yes it was true.. Pyrrha was feeling the dreaded symptoms of Jealousy.

 _'Monty... he is going to get an earful when we get out of class'._ Pyrrha decided to pay attention to Glynda instead, hoping to keep her mind off her  man.

"Try and have your weakest member of the team distract the Nevermore therefor the rest of the team will have to focus on using ranged attacks to take it out of the sk-" She was cut off from the door opening.

"Well mister Arc, you were gone for quite a while. Maybe you can explain to the class the best strategy for hunting a Nevermore?" Jaune only stared emotionally, completely ignoring her question.

"Are you listening to me?" She started to get angry. "Fight me?" Jaune asked in a dark tone. Every student in the room went wide eyed at the suicide of a comment.

"Excuse me?" "I said fight me." He repeated coyly. "And why would I do that?" The knight stared intently at her. "If i lose... I'll leave this school." Everybody in the classroom gasped.

 _'What are you thinking Jaune!? how will i be able to teach you how to grop- i mean grapple if you aren't even attending Beacon anymore!'_ Pyrrha screamed in her head.

"And if by some miracle you win?" Jaune grinned. "I get to drop out of this stupid class."

Glynda raised an eyebrow at his response. "Very well then mister Arc, be ready in five minutes."

 _'She agreed?! Wow Jaune, who knew you could be so hot and edgy.'_ Yang thought to herself, she then elbowed Blake in the side to grab her attention. "Who do you think is going to win Blakey?"

Blake looked up from her book and gave Yang the 'are you kidding me?' face.

Ruby was jumping up and down in excitement "Oh this is going to be soooo great!" Weiss rolled her eyes and replied coldly with. "That dunce is going to get what he deserves."

"Give me a J, give me U, give me a N, what's that spell Jaune\Jun!" Nora cheered with pink pom poms in her hand. Where did she get them? Who knows.

"Nora calm down." Ren said with a tired sigh. "Yes Renny." Nora sat down and started to play with Rens pink highlight.

"Jauney boy is about to get his ass kicked haha!" Cardin laughed to the surrounding individuals.

Jaune fastened his armor on and was heading to the arena before his hand was snagged by Pyrrha. He looked her in the eye and only saw doubt. "You dont need to do this Jaun-" Jaune pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said harshly. She flinched as if she was struck by his words. Jaune has never had a dominating personality before and she was now witnessing it first hand. "I-i-i'm sorry." She quickly turned away and went back to her seat in defeat.

Jaune hopped down onto the arena and saw Glynda waiting impatiently on the other side. "Are you ready mister Arc?" She questioned in her stern tone.

He grinned devilishly. "The question is are you?" He asked cockily.

Glynda Rolled her eyes. "It's Tournament rules, when your Aura hits the red the match will be called." Jaune nodded his head at this.

"Ready? Begin!"


	2. Battle with in bed

**Hey guys. I'm just putting out another chapter because I thought you guys deserved it. Thank you to the few reviews I did receive, they are very helpful. I was really surprised on the amount of follows I received even if it was so few. I'm not expecting a crazy amount of views,favs, or reviews because this is my first time writing. And I am really enjoying it so far. If you could give a review on what i'm doing right or wrong that would be very helpful. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

(Jaunes Mindscape)

Jaune woke up in a bed, with his face shoved into a crevice of flesh. ' _What the hell?_ '

His view was blurry due to the long blonde hair that cascaded his face. He tried to get up but was shove back into his spot. "5 more minutes hun." Yang? He soon realized he was in bed, with Yang, naked, and his face was in between her unmentionables.

She pulled up the covers for extra warmth and started to run her fingers into his hair, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

' _Wait i'm going to miss class?! Good witch is going to kill me!_ ' Jaune glanced around his surroundings, he was in room that wasn't his. Posters were on the wall, his clothes were scattered across the floor.

' _And she smells so good. Wait! Keep your eye on the ball Jaune!_ ' Jaune tried to slowly slip away from Yang's warm embrace.

But was slammed back down into the bed more firmly. "Go back to bed babe." Yang told, slightly aggravated. He couldn't breathe for he was now suffocating in blonde's breasts.

' _This is bad real, bad! I gotta do something quick!'_ Jaune started to to lick the crease of her breasts in desperation.

"Stop Jaune, it tickles." Yang giggled. That didn't help his situation because now he was in a death grip, She continued to run her hands through his golden locks. "So soft." Jaune was starting to get more and more drowsy. ' _This is it! I'd like to thank my mom for calling my teddy bear gay, i also wanna thank that one faunas girl who pretended to like me.'_

His eyes started to get droopy. ' _No way this isn't_ _happening, not today Monty!'_

using all of his strength, Jaune pushed Yang off him and grabbed her wrists. "Aha thought you could stop me?!" He said triumphantly while gasping for air.

Yang looked up into his blue orbs. "Oh feisty now are we?" She quickly hugged Jaune and shoved her tongue down his throat. His mind completely melted at the sweet feeling of her tongue grinding with his. ' _Whoaaa_!'

"Touch me babe." Yang encouraged. Jaune tried to feel around but only got a hold of her butt. She moaned at his bold touch and started to nibble on His ear.

' _I hope grandpa Arc isn't looking down right now._ ' Jaune thought as he started to feel like a pervert.

"Talk dirty to me." He became confused at Yang's instructions. "Ummm I think you're pretty?" Jaune tested.

Yang halted her mouth massage and got up from the bed, she grabbed the stunned knight's hand and led him down a hallway. ' _Where are we going_?' Jaune wondered. She opened a door and lead him through.

His blue eyes met the sight of a bathtub. Yang hopped in and turned on the water she then faced Jaune as water started gushing out of the nozzle. "Are you coming in?"

He nodded dumbly at her question and climbed into the tub, She made room so she was behind him. She then started to get out soap and a louffe. "What are you doing?" Jaune asked worriedly.

"Cleaning you up silly now get your hair wet." Yang replied, as she squeezed soap onto her hand.

Jaune went under the rising water and came out with his hair soaking. He then felt a soapy sensation as Yang started to scrub his scraggly hair. He felt like he was in heaven, he had never felt such a great feeling on his head before.

Jaune leaned back against Yang's wet and naked body, she welcomed him with a kiss to the back of the neck.

"Haha, your hair is filthy." Yang chuckled, Jaune ignored her and started to fall asleep in her wet arms, Before thinking.

' _I STILL NEED TO BE IN CLASS!_ '

('Jaune' in Class)

"Ready? Begin!"

Glynda simply waited on the other side of the arena, curious to see what Jaune's first move would be. She thought it was very disrespectful that the failing student thought he could take her on.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea mors and twirled it in his hands cockily. "You know miss Goodwitch, Remnants top Hunter/Huntress's doesn't fear the second best; They fear the worst Hunter/Huntress's because he or she can't predict what the idiot will do."

He finishes his sentence by sticking Crocea Mors into the hard arena floor. "Is that so?" Glynda asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune simply nods as he was now unarmed apart from his shield.

' _What are you doing Jaune?! You're going to get yourself killed?!_ ' Pyrrha screamed in her head.

Jaune then got into a brawler stance. ' _Whoa Jaune, I didn't know you were that type of guy_.' Yang crossed her legs to suppress a lustful urge.

Glynda finally dealed the first attack by using Fire dust magic, The knight quickly pulls his shield in front of him and blocks the blazing attack. She soon realizes that Jaune is actually deflecting the fireballs back at her as a fireball blasted right past her.

' _How?!_ ' Glynda thought in disbelief. Jaune then takes the moment to dash at the stunned professor at blinding speeds. He slashes at her face with the thin end of the shield causing a sizable cut to appear on her cheek.

Glynda ducks under the next swipe and evades a few feet back. She tried to heal the cut but... ' _My Aura is not working!_ '

Jaune grinned as he noticed the alarmed face forming on her features, causing her too turn up the heat on her Fire spells. A long bright continuous beam of fire shot out at Jaune, he pulled his shield in front of him just at the right time and blocks the extreme heat. But the power is too immense as he starts to skid back.

His jacket tore in the action showing the spectators his rock hard abs. Yang subconsciously licked her lips and covered her little sister's eyes much too Ruby's displeasure. ' _Mmm momma likes what she see's.' Yang moaned mentally._

Blake was certainly enjoying the view because it looked more interesting than her book. Nora was just being usual self and Ren was trying his best to keep her out of trouble.

"Wow I bet Jaune is beaming with courage right now, huh,huh?" Weiss winced at the terrible pun and glanced at the board. Jaune 97% Glynda 92%.

"How is lover boy winning?" Weiss asked in astonishment. Ruby shrugged from beside her and continued to hold up the 'You can do it' poster. Pyrrha is very surprised and very confused that Jaune hasn't lost yet.

"Hmm this is certainly.. interesting." Professor Ozpin made known out while sipping on his coffee.

"When did you get here?!" Pyrrha asked in surprise, she didn't even sense his presence.

Ozpin simply ignored her for he is too entranced in the scene of battle. He has never seen a student fight with so much ferocity that it worried him a little bit. He couldn't feel Jaune's aura, almost as if he were a Grimm. "Fascinating."

Jaune rolled out of the way from the next beam and threw his shield in the air, confusing the hell out of Glynda. He then disappears all of the sudden and reappeared next to a wide eyed Glynda.

' _How did he?!'_ The knight cocked his fist and sent a bone shattering punch into her femur, a sickening crack was then heard from the strength behind the punch.

Injured, The professor retreated into the air, narrowly avoiding a mule kick. 'Its definitely broken, and its not healing!' Glynda's Aura only dropped to an 86% percent only because she couldn't use her Aura to heal.

Jaune's Aura meter was still at a steady 95% almost as if he wasn't using any at all. He turned his head up in time to see his shield boomeranging back down towards him.

He rolled away from the incoming spell and caught the shield in a jaw dropping flip. His eyes suddenly turned red as he frisbee'd the shield at the teacher. She dodged it but the the piece of metal caught her cape dragging her to a wall and successfully pinning her.

Glynda's eyes shot up to see Jaune rushing her, she raised her wand arm to block but he kicked it out of her hand and tackled her to the ground.

Jaune pinned her hands above her head and stared into the lens of her glasses. Her scent overloading his senses.

Glynda tried to push him off but he was to strong. He then noticed the cut from earlier on her cheek, with blood slowly oozing out of it. Jaune lowered his head and lapped the blood off with his tongue. Glynda went wide eyed, never had she been so turned on and scared before.

Jaune slowly started to leave bite marks and hickeys on her neck which didn't go unnoticed by a certain red head.

"You taste so damn delicious." He whispered into her ear. His fun was cut short from a loud and commanding voice. "That's enough mister Arc."

Jaunes returning blue eyes shot up to see Ozpin overlooking the arena. Glynda's face went beet red because she totally forgot about her class spectating the match and for almost letting a student have his way with her.

" **Trial run is over boy.** " Jaune eyes reverted back to their original color and his consciousness was regained. He looked down to see that he was on top of a panting and slightly sexy Glynda.

Jaune Jr. agreed as it pushed up against her stomach. She quickly shoved him off to get out of the humiliating position, she stood up. Standing up, Jaune tried his best to slam his urges down with his fist. "Well.. That was quite an entertaining fight." Ozpin said with a sigh.

The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

* * *

It's been two days since the fight, and it has been the talk of many students. Jaune was successful in dropping his class that he had with Miss Goodwitch.

He became very popular among the student body and some girls tried asking him out to a date. They were quickly shut down by a certain temptress, but everybody was talking about Jaune Arc, even some of the teachers.

"What was his name? Juan?"

"Did you see that bad ass fight?!"

"That's my student!"

"Do you think he likes brunettes?"

"His abs looked so yummy!"

"And he licked her! Who does that!?"

That last one especially infuriated Pyrrha. Jaune has been spending the past two days by himself, specifically avoiding sitting with the group at lunch and sitting by himself in classes. He didn't eat much or sleep and told Pyrrha he wouldn't be attending their nightly sessions for the mean time.

This worried Pyrrha sick, she thought she had done something wrong to damage their friendship but it was obvious something else was wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Jaune was currently by himself in Professor Oobleck's class. ' _What's wrong Jaune?_ ' Pyrrha asked herself in her head. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at who was bothering her.

Nora was holding a folded slip of paper in her hand, "Pass this to Jauney." She whispered while handing the note to Pyrrha. She unfolded the note and saw Yang's scroll number with hearts riddled all over it. Pyrrha immediately ripped the paper to shreds.

Jaune was resting his head on his hands and having an argument with his 'Tenant'.

' _I still can't believe you did that to me!'_

" **You ask I give**." The dark voice said matter of factly.

' _Yea, but i didn't want you to show the whole class my pee pee in the process!_ '

" **Stop being so foolish and be careful for what you wish for next time**." The dark voice said.

' _Asshole_ '

" **Failure**."

' _Bitch_ '

" **Loser**."

' _One more time! say it!_ ' No reply.

' _That's what i thou-'_

" **Idiot**."

Jaune suddenly stood up in anger and pointed to his temple "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!"

Professor Oobleck stopped his ramblings and looked towards Jaune who was apparently talking to himself. "Ahh yes mister Arc you have the answer to this?"

Jaune looked at Professor Oobleck dumbly. "What?" Oobleck smirked "Why was the Vytal tournament made?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha, hoping she would mime the answer out but she didn't make any effort to do so.

"Ummmm...to meet chicks and fight dudes." Oobleck smiled at his answer.

"Precisely! the Vytal tournament was made to make peace with the other nati-" Jaune zoned out as Oobleck continued.

' _Prick_ '

" **Fool**."

* * *

It was lunch time and like the usual, Jaune wasn't present. "Where has June been lately?" Ruby asked the table.

"I'm not sure." Pyrrha answered sadly. "Yea, I gave him my scroll number and he never responded back." Yang chimed in, slightly saddened, she had been trying to get Jaune's attention more lately. They hadn't been talking like they use too.

"Probably didn't want to deal with your stupid ass puns." Pyrrha mumbled under her breath but Yang caught some of it. "What was that cereal box?" Pyrrha glanced at Yang with a scowl.

"I said he probably didn't want to deal with your stupid ass puns!" Everybody at the table gasped at this.

"What's your problem, you act like you own him or something?" Yang stood up slamming her hands on the table. "Maybe i'm just trying to protect him from the likes of you." Pyrrha countered while standing up as well.

The air went cold and silent around them. "Awkwaaaard." Nora said. Ren cupped his hand over Nora's mouth to stop her from causing shit to hit the fan. Pyrrha and Yang halted their fits at the sound of Cardin laughing.

"Haha stupid vermin." Cardin said as he held Velvet by the ears. "Stop! let me go!" Cardin cocked his fist back deciding to knock her lights out but couldn't as his hand was stopped.

The bully turned his head to look back at Jaune in annoyance and decided to take his anger out on him instead, but was stopped as he was lifted up into the air by Jaune hand around his throat.

Cardin tried to pry his death grip with his two hands but couldn't. He looked into Jaunes blood red eyes in fear.

" **You are filth that needs to be wiped from this planet.** " Jaune said in a dark distorted voice. He then slammed Cardin head first into the floor and picked up his mace. Grabbing Cardin by the hair and too everybody's horror, Jaune stabbed the sharp end of his mace through the bully shoulders, causing blood to rush out.

Cardin tried to scream but was shut out when The knights knee came into contact with his face, breaking his nose.

Jaune unsheathed his sword and raised it to finish what he started but couldn't as his arms were restrained. He looked back at Pyrrha who had tears in her eyes. "Stop."

Jaune tried to continue with his actions but he felt tired and weak. His eyes then rolled into the back of his skull as he fell into Pyrrha's arms, his body slumped into unconsciousness.

"Its ok..Im here."


	3. Rude Awakening

**Hey guys, imma just bust out another chapter. Only because I had so much fun writing the last one and the reviews were awesome. I would like to thank the support and the reviewers from last chapter. I was surprised when i found out how many views I got. Shout out too the Threesome comment by the way Even though there is a Humor genre bar on this story, im trying as hard as I can to make this funny and interesting at the same time. If you guys could let me know if your getting a few laughs from this, that would be awesome. Im portraying Jaune as a loser and weakling, and his strength is from his quick wit. But all of that will change soon Spoiler alert ha ha. If you could drop a review whether its negative or positive, that would be great. Im hoping to upload very daily so keep your eyes out for the latest chapters. Cheers!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Jaune awoke to the sound of sobbing. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the Medical wing. Next to him was Pyrrha crying her eyes out, she still didn't notice he was awake. "Im sorry Jaune, im so sorry." Jaune kept still, he wanted to take advantage of this situation. And he really needed too pee.

 _This is all my fault. I should've kept my eye on him, instead I was to busy being jealous._ Pyrrha sniffed and looked at Jaunes 'sleeping' form. It was close too midnight and Pyrrha has been watching over Jaune in his comatose state for the past three days, even skipping out on important classes too stay with him. He was sent to the Medical wing due to fear of Aura exhaustion since for some odd reason the medical personal couldn't find his Aura anywhere. Which if left untreated, can lead to death.

Pyrrha was feeling a little cold and the pad less seats were a little uncomfortable. Checking to make sure no nurses were around, she climbed into bed wtih him and wrapped her arms around him. He felt very warm. Pyrrha started to run her fingers through his soft hair and whispered soothing words into his ear.

Jaune was aware of this but decided not to show he was awake but pretend he was still asleep. Jaune barely lifted his lids and could perfectly make out a sizable chest and pair of smooth legs right in his face. _Sooo hot_. Jaune thought.

 _His scent is soo... Addicting._ Pyrrha was much more comfortable next to Jaune in bed like this, even though if someone caught her it would be a very embarrassing situation indeed. Jaune tried to take in his surroundings, next to him was a table with a bunch of get well cards from Yang and Ruby. Even some flowers, though they were withered due to not being watered for a couple of days.

"I miss you Jaune... we miss you." Jaunes ears perked up at this but he still didn't move. _Hmmm what would Monty do?_ He was still in his provocative position with Pyrrha but decided to push his luck. He slid his hand out from underneath the covers and grabbed Pyrrha's firm butt then he shoved his face into Pyrrha's breasts face perfectly shielding her from seeing the grin on his face. All while making it look like sleep restlessness.

"J-Jaune?!" Pyrrha said with a tomato face, she tried to push him off but realized this was more comfortable anyway. Jaune groaned in displeasure but Pyrrha silenced his distress by resting her chin on top of his head while continuing to molest his hair. "Shhh im here Jaune, everything is all right." _Yesss score!_ Jaune praised in his head.

"Goodnight Jaune." Jaune went wide eyed at this. _She knew I was awake? how?!_

Yes Pyrrha indeed knew what Jaune was up too with his little stunt. But decided not to fuss over it and instead hit him for it later. She shut her eyes and welcomed the best sleep shes had in all years. Jaune shut his eyes and whispered "Night Pyr."

Jaune would be in for a rude awakening.

* * *

Ren was walking toward the medical wing next to Nora who decided to pick up Icecream for the both of them on the way. "Mmm Chocalate is the best, they should make pancake flavored icecream! Right Renny Ren?" Ren hid a chuckle behind his vanilla cone. "Nora, pancake isn't a flavor, its a food." Nora nodded in agreement. "Hey Renny, you want to hear a joke?" Ren looked at her and shrugged. "Sure."

"Why did little Jauney drop his ice cream cone?" Ren face palmed. "He got hit by a bus!" Nora finished loudly. "Nora." "Yes Renny?" Ren sighed. "Do me a favor and never tell that joke again." Nora nodded and continued to walk until she finished her ice cream cone. "Aww its all gone." Nora said sadly and then gave Ren the kicked puppy dog look. He rolled his eyes and handed her his ice cream cone. _Guilt trip much._ Nora looked at Ren and stopped.

"Ren don't move." Ren stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Why?" Nora dropped her icecream cone and got a nose length away from Rens face, He then started to feel uncomfortable. Nora got closer and started to lick a little bit of ice cream off of Rens upper lip. He went wide eyed in shock when he felt her whole tongue enter his mouth. She pulled away from the heated kiss and chuckled. "Sorry Renny, you had icecream on your lip." She then skipped away towards the room Jaune was resting at. Ren watched Nora skip away and touched his upper lip.

"S-s-she k-kissed m-" Rens eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted. Nora continued to skip until she came to the door. She opened the door and slowly peaked her head through. "Jauuuney." Nora sung. Nora looked at the bed to see Pyrrha cradling Jaune in her arms while his face was shoved in her private area. _Awwww so romantic, if only Ren would hold me like that when I sneak into his bed._ Nora clasped her two hands together in front of her heart. "Whens the wedding?"

Ren woke up and held his hand to the back of his bruised head. "Nora! I cant see!" He said alarmed. Ren couldn't see anything in front of him. He was literally blind. _I must of bruised the vision portion of my brain._ Ren looked towards a teary eyed Ren, she walked over to him and hugged him. "Their, their Ren." Nora helped Ren up to his feet and took his hand.

"Thank you Nora." Ren told her. "Your welcome sweetie." Nora led Ren out of the Medical wing and was extra careful with him when they went down a set of stairs. Ren was starting to feel a little nauseous. Ren stopped Nora and tried to grab her other hand, only to grab her boob. "Nora?" "Yes Ren?" Nora replied.

"I love you."

Nora smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

(Jaunes Mindscape)

Jaune woke up to his back being scrubbed by Yang in the bathtub. _Here again? "Ok baby my turn."_ Yang was suddenly in front of Jaune now and he had soap in his hands and started to apply it to Yangs long blonde hair. " _Mmm thats it."_ Jaune continued to rub until Yang dunked her head underwater , successfully washing her hair. " _Ok now for that massage you promised."_ Yang took Jaunes hands and placed them on her shoulders. _Here goes nothing_. Jaune started to squeeze and rub the knots out of her back. Yang leaned into his touch.

" _Mmm lower."_ Jaune then started to squeeze and rub her lower back and sides. Yang moaned. " _Lower hun."_ Jaune easily figured out and where this was headed and decided he didn't want any part of it. He wanted to keep his heart and virginity for Pyrrha, " _Whoaa look at the time."_ Jaune said while looking at his wrist hoping a watch was there. _"Ohh but we just got started babe."_ He quickly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel and headed back to the bedroom. He searched for his cloths only to find his Xray and Vav boxers were ripped in half and his jacket was in pieces. _Holy shit what happened?! Ehh screw it!_ He got into his pants deciding to go commando and slipped into his shoes. He headed straight for what he guessed was the exit to the dorm room.

Jaune opened the door and was about to step out until a pair of hands wrapped around him from behind. " _Leaving so soon?"_ Yang said in a seductive tone, obviously still naked.

 _"Uumm I need to pick up some stuff."_ Jaune lied. " _Shirtless?"_ Jaune facepalmed. " _Of course not."_ Jaune picked up a stray shirt on the floor and threw it on. It was a womans small so it was really tight, it had the picture of a pink cat on the front. Jaune then headed back to the door after Yang gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and told him to call her when he got there. Jaune agreed and shut the door behind him. _Phew that's enough of woman for me today._

Jaune quickly walked down the hallway and checked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed by Yang. Jaune carelessly kept speed walking until he bumped into something or someone. " _Jaune!_ ' Jaune looked at the the person he accidently bumped into and his stomach dropped. " _Pyrrha! what are you doing here?!_ " Pyrrha became confused. " _What do you mean? I came here to pick you up for our date." Date!? DATE?!_ Jaune quickly stood up. " _Ohh that's right, well lets head off then!"_ Jaune said nervously.

" _Wait! can we head back to your dorm really quickly? I need to touch up my makeup."_ Jaunes eyes bulged. _"no no no! my room is really messy."_ He lied. _"Oh it will only be a second."_ Pyrrha grabbed Jaunes wrist and headed towards his door. _Oh crap! Oh crap! OH FUCK!_ Pyrrha twisted the door handle, and the door creaked open. Pyrrha walked in and sniffed the air. _"It smells funny in here."_ She pointed out.

Jaune noticed the perfume in the air and tried to cover it up. " _Ohh that's just because im a funny guy_." He said with his thumb over his shoulder. Pyrrha rolled her eyes and glanced down and noticed a pair of pink panties, she picked them up. " _Why do you have panties Jaune?"_ Pyrrha said with a menacing look. " _Ohhh that's just because i live with my sister, ya thats right."_ Pyrrha nodded in understandment. _"Where's your bathroom?"_ Jaune looked at the open bathroom door and closed it quickly. Pyrrha cocked her eyebrow in confusion.

Jaune opened the door about a centimeter and peaked through, he saw Yang listening to music while brushing her hair...naked. " _Ohh you cant use this one!"_ Jaune said as he quickly closed the door. _"Why not?" Oh shit, think damnit! "Oh uhhh..because my sister is in there."_ Pyrrha's posture lit up at the sound of this. _"Oh really? can i meet her!"_ Jaune shook his head. " _Sorry she's not feeling good."_ Pyrrha stared at the door for a little bit then shrugged it off. After applying her make up in the guest bathroom, Jaune shoe'd her out and they headed outside.

Pyrrha's red and yellow sports car roared to life as it waited for her. Jaune got in the passenger side and put his seat belt on. After they were a good mile away from his 'Dorm room' Jaune visibly relaxed in his seat, thankful that the two scariest beings he knew and 'loved' hadn't encountered one another.

" _Thank Monty."_ He whispered.


	4. Time to Die

**Gosh I am having so much fun with this story and these characters. Even though it is my fisrt write, im hoping its not to bad. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I tried answering the burning question of what is Jaunes semblance. Thank you so much for the reviews and support of last chapter. It means alot. If you can, please throw a review even if its positive or negative, it really helps. Im sorry if these chapters seem super short but im trying to make it 'Quality over Quantity' And as always stay awsome. Have fun!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

(Real world)

Pyrrha woke up to a familiar loneliness. She looked down and found that Jaune had left without even telling her. Pyrrha decided to pick up her belongings and find where he was. She stepped out of the medical wing in to the cold air. She still had Jaunes jacket, so she slipped it on and went out to find him. She first headed to the dorm to see if he was there. She opened the door and walked in on Nora spoon feeding Ren steamy soup. Ren also had bandage wrapped around his head and was sitting in bed next to Nora, who was wearing a nurse outfit.

"What are you guys doing?" Nora looked up at Pyrrha and smiled. "Renny fell and hurt his brain and now he cant see. He then confessed his profound lov-" Nora was cut short from Ren trying to slap his hand over her mouth but instead got a handful of boob. "W-what Nora is trying to say is I am blind , so she is taking care of me until I make a full recovery." Pyrrha looked at Rens face and saw a bunch of Penis's drawn on it ."It looks like she is doing a great job." Pyrrha said with sarcasm. She then closed the door and decided too look elsewhere for Jaune. Walking down the maze of hallways. She passed by Yang and Ruby painting a large Beowolve on a canvass.

She ignored Yangs heated glares and headed to the cafeteria. When she arrived, Pyrrha saw Blake, one of her only true female friends eating some sushi and reading a book. She sat down in front of her. "What is it now?" Blake asked, not even breaking eye contact with her book. "What is love to you?" This caught Blake off guard and for once in a long while, she set her book down."Love to me is having a strong personal connection and attachment to someone." Pyrrha looked down. "Do you love Sun?" Blake saddened at this. "Me and Sun broke up because his father died and he asked for some space."

"So you didn't break up, you just took a break from one another?" Blake nodded. "Sort of." Blake sighed. "Whats love to you?" Blake questioned. Pyrrha broke down into tears. This was the most difficult answer she has ever had to answer. But she found her answer like always.

"Jaune."

* * *

(Real world)

Jaune was walking through the forest hoping to get some training in. _Its been a while since I fought Grimm._ He thought to himself. "Damn its cold." He stopped in his tracks when he saw what looked to be a large footprint. It was unrecognizable. _"Hey idiot."_ He said out loud in his mind. Jaune hadn't heard form his Tenant in a while after their argument over whether or not humans were worth saving. So he wasnt really expecting much of an answer.

 **"What do you want fool."** His dark voice sent chills down Jaunes spine. _"Whats my semblance?"_ The voice didn't respond for a few moments until. " **Time manipulation."** _"Time a what."_ The dark voice became annoyed. **"You insolent fool! You can slow down time."** Jaune grinned. _"And how do I activate it?"_ The dark voice sighed. **"You must be near death."** Jaune groaned in frustration. "Fuck." Jaune continued to walk aimlessly through the cold forest. **"** **He's here."** Jaunes eyebrow cocked in confusion _"Wh-_ Jaunes train of thought was cut short when he had to dodge a dark bludgeon. Snow was thrown into the air when the dark weapon missed Jaune and struck the ground next to him. Jaune back flipped away from a clawed strike and looked up at his 'visitor' Standing at 8 feet tall was a dark humanoid Grimm that was very lanky. Its face was covered by a white mask with red coming through the eye holes.

It held a spiked club made of pure negativity, the end of the club was the width of an adult. "Holy shit." Jaune gasped. It growled in return. **"ITS A TIME PROWLER! RUN YOU FOOL!"** Jaune was frozen in place. its killing intent freezing him where he stood. The prowler swung diagonally and Jaunes vision became black and white. The Club was now slowed down and barely moving. It all became clear, this was his semblance. Jaune slid under the swing and through the legs of the Prowler. Coming out on the other side with his trusty sword drawn. Jaune parried the next swing, the force of the Prowlers swing was that of a bullet train.

Crocea mors bent at an odd angle and his wrist broke due too the immense power. The Prowler then kicked Jaune in the stomach, sending him to a tree. He slumped down against the tree, his 'Aura' trying to compensate for his exhaustion. _Its too fucking strong!_ Jaune mentally screamed. The Prowler slowly made its way towards Jaune, each step antagonizing him. It lifted its dark club above its head to finish off Jaune right then and there. When suddenly an explosive bolt passed through its head and exploded. Sending dark gore everywhere. Jaune looked up and saw his savior.

He had blonde hair, blonde facial hair and his eyes were red. Attached to his hip was a hand held crossbow, and an exact copy of Crocea Mors. The man lifted Jaune to his feet and started to flee the scene. "We need to move." Jaune used the man as support. "The names Jaune by the way." The man chuckled. "Ha I know." This sent confusion through Jaune, this was the first time they had met. Jaune glanced behind him to see the head of the Prowler reforming.

Jaune took a break on a dead tree, clinging to it as his legs were shaking. "We need to keep goin-" The mans sentence was cut short by a black spear piercing through his chest, lifting him up off his feet. Blood slowly started to seep out of his wound and mouth. "Run" the Man said as he revealed the inside of his jacket, their was a bunch of dust grenades primed and about to go boom. Jaune quickly dove to safety and saw the new Prowler explode.

Jaune got up and on his feet and started to sprint back to Beacon. His wrist healed, " _WHO WAS THAT?!"_ Jaune vaulted over a fallen tree, almost tripping in the action. **"That was a Time Walker."** Jaune simply ignored this and decided not to receive a headache. He kept running until he was soon surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. _"Uhhg not now!"_ Jaune reached for his hip, only to find his sword wasn't there. _"Damnit!"_ The alpha of the pack charged at Jaune but was skewered to a tree by a black spear. Jaune and the Beowolves turned their attention towards the Prowler, who was dragging a dead Beowolve through the snow, its blood painting a trail from its point of death. The Beowolves whimpered and retreated away, deciding it wasn't worth it to lose their lives over a human.

Jaune turned high tail as well and continued on his journey, his legs were burning with exhaustion. He finally made it onto Beacon grounds and went through a set of doors. He limped down the hallway and spotted Ruby and Yang painting on a canvas, Jaune kept going but was stopped as Yang obstructed his path. "Jaune are you okay?" Jaune fell forward and Yang caught him before he could make contact with the floor. He looked at Yangs face, she had a splash of red on her left cheek and her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Im fine Yang... by the way you look so damn hot with a ponytail." Yangs cheeks turned the same color as Ruby's cape. "Thanks lover boy." Yang gave Jaune a kiss on the cheek and he started to proceed. He went to his favorite place in Beacon. His and Pyrrha's sparing area. It was the only place Jaune could really think clearly, which is why he enjoyed it so much. Jaune leaned up against the railing, looking up at the broken moon. "Hey you still in there?" Jaune asked outloud.

 **"Of course."** His dark voice gave Jaune a somewhat protective feeling. "How do I stop that thing." The voice was silent but spoke again. **"You must obtain a Grimm blade. Its negativity is to powerful, so traditional weapons wont work. You must fight fire with fire."** Jaune nodded in understandment. "And how do I get one of those?" Jaune asked into the cold air. **"It must be forged by a Grimmsmith but there are very few left."** Jaune nodded again. "I see, and where do I find them." The dark voice laughed. **"Haha fool, you can not wield one of those accursed blade because your heart is pure."** Jaune hung his head in defeat. **"But if you were to take my power, you heart would become tainted and your soul would be mine."** Jaune let out a sigh. "If I take this power what will I become?"

The voice was silent. **"You will become a soulless being, your Aura would turn Anti-Aura and your emotions would be fueled by negativity." "** Would I hurt people?" Jaune questioned. " **Possibly."** Jaune closed his eyes and took a breath. "Would I be able too protect the ones I love." The Dark voice answered truthfully. **"Most definitely."** Jaunes decision became clear after that. "Im in." Jaune opened his eyes. "One more question, why am i having these dreams?"

 **"Those aren't dreams, but visions of the future. They can be changed but only by what you do in the present. Assassinate a politician now and the world could erupt into war later. Be careful, the more you change the sequence of events in the future, the more prevalent the Time Prowler will be.**

Jaune was sorta of confused at what that meaned, but soon realized he would have to be extra careful on what he says and does in the present. It also explains how Him and Yang were lovers in his visions but it didn't explain how he was also dating Pyrrha. How do you date two scary chicks at the same time? Jaune narrowly dodged a bullet when Pyrrha barged into his apartment. And it didn't make him feel any better by having to lie and say he was living with his sister. If Pyrrha found out, she would of beat him profusely and then train him into the ground. Well at least he didn't need training anymore. He told himself.

"Alright then whats the first order of business?"

 **"You will have to die."**


	5. Cliff Dive

**Alright, heres another chapter for you guys. Jaune is starting to get more crazy. Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support, it really is helpful. Also I hope this chapter answers any of your guys or girls burning questions. This one was an action-packed one so prepare. Also if you could leave a review whether its positive or negative, that would be really awesome and help me in my** **writing. And as always stay awesome. Byeeeee!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

 **"You will have to die."**

Jaune blinked in confusion. "Why?"

 **"You will have to die in order for me to snatch your soul, and turn it tainted. I will then force it back into your body, with some of my Grimm soul as well, successfully binding you to me."** Jaune stared into open space, "Ahh I see, so should I just jump off to my death or..." **"No you fool. You will have to find a place where negativity is so dense, it creates grimm."** Jaune looked perplexed. "Annd how do I do that?" Jaune asked. " **You will have to meditate, using your enhanced senses to feel the negativity."** The voice said slowly.

Jaune sat down and closed his eyes, **"No you idiot, this place won't do and your posture is all wrong."** Jaune quickly stood up. "Then where is a good place to meditate?" Jaune looked over the railing, scanning for any suitible location to meditate. **"The top of that water fountain will do just fine."** Jaune shook his head in denial. "No way its cold out and i'll get all wet!" He complained. " **Quit your whining, the cold and water combined will slow your heart down, causing you to relax. And it will encourage you not too fail."** Jaune groaned in displeasure.

"Fuck." Jaune vaulted over the railing and landed three stories below, cracking the concrete. He stood straight and walked towards the school water fountain. He stepped up onto the highest platform were freezing water gisered upwards. Soaking Jaune from head to toe. _Holy shit thats freezing._ **"Now sit down cross legged and focus on your negativity."** Jaune did as he was told and chuckled. "Haha criss cross apple sauce." **"SILENCE YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"** Jaune flinched and held his head in agony.

" **Now, Use the negative memories from your past to fuel, your...Anger."**

* * *

Pyrrha was being comforted by Blake as she cried her eyes out. "Shhh its ok, let it out." Pyrrha continued to cry. Blakes faunas enhanced hearing picked up people speaking not to far away.

"Is that Jaune?" Blake looked over towards the sound of Jaunes name. "Whats he doing on top of the schools water fountain?" Blake stood up and grabbed Pyrrhas hand. "Come on, I know where Jaune is." Blake quickly led Pyrrha outside, only to see a crowd around the fountain. Pyrrha let go of Blakes hand and tried to get through the sea of people. She came out the other side and spotted Jaune sitting cross legged and levitating above the jet.

 _How is he doing that?_ Pyrrha asked herself in her head. His eyes were closed and streams of dark energy started to flow toward him.

* * *

"Sir we have a problem." Ozpin looked up from the papers on his desk, and was greeted by a couple of Beacon guards. "What is it?" Ozpin inquired. "Its Jaune." Ozpin nodded his head in understandment and stood up from his seat. He then walked over to a coffee machine.

"Im going to need a cup of coffee for this one."

* * *

Jaune was in deep focus of his senses. **"Thats it, bottle up your negative emotions."** Jaune did as he was told and started to levitate. He felt a very weird sensation in his brain and started to remember all of the horrible moments of his life.

"Failure!"

"Weak."

"Careful you might catch loser if you talk to him."

Dark energy started to flow towards him, his body started to turn cold. Without noticing, a crowd of onlookers started to form around Jaune."

"You complete dunce!"

"Keep away from me."

 **"The location is 15 kilometers south of here, at the base of a canyon."** Jaune would've nodded but he was told to be completely still. **"Now, you will have to slowly release these emotions, by remembering peaceful and happy moments in your life. But what ever you do, don't open your eyes."** Jaune started to think of all the happy times that rarely occurred in his life. Meeting Ruby, Meeting her sister, Becoming team leader, falling in love with Pyrrha.

"Jaune! Jaune!" _Pyrrha?_ Jaune forgetting instructions opened his two now completely black eyes.

 **"NO YOU FOOL!"**

* * *

Ozpin came outside with Glynda following close by, he spotted Jaune levitating with waves of dark energy flowing in and out of him. "We have to stop him, thats a forbidden meditation." Glynda warned and started towards Jaune wand in hand, but was stopped by Ozpin. "Wait, I want to see this." Glynda's eyes widened. "But si-" "Glynda!" Ozpin shouted silencing her pleas. Ozpin glanced up and saw Jaunes hair slowly, turning darker. "Interesting." He sipped from his coffee mug.

Suddenly Jaunes eyes opened, revealing they were pitch black, dark energy exploded away from his body, throwing most people in the crowd off their feet from the immense shock wave. Jaune dropped from his levitation and was caught by Yang. "What are you up to now Jauney bo-" Yangs question was cut off short by the howls of grimm coming from all directions.

 **"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"** Jaune broke free from Yangs grip, and bent over, vomiting in the fountain. **"EVERY GRIMM IN THIS AREA FELT THAT DARK ENERGY, AND THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS THIS LOCATION AS I SPEAK!"** Jaune wiped away the drool from his mouth, Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder. "Whats going on Jaune?!" Pyrrha asked frantically.

"Get Nora and Ren, Its me they're after." Pyrrha became confused. "Just do it!" Pyrrha reluctantly nodded in affirmation and sprinted towards the dorm building. "So whats the plan Jauney?" Yang asked from behind. Gunshots were heard from afar. "The plan is, defend Beacon and... Watch over my team while im gone." Yang cocked her head to the side. "Gone, what do you mean gone?!" Jaune quickly kissed her on the cheek and dashed towards the location of the canyon, never answering her question.

Jaune disappeared into the forest.

"Gone?"

* * *

"S-sir! Our scanners have picked up Grimm signatures in the thousands heading towards the south! They seem to be following Jaune Arc and his team." The guard said in fear. "Good. The Grimm will be distracted with Arcs team, easing the stress on the defensive barrier around Beacon" Ozpin replied, still visibly calm. Glynda became angry. "Those students will be killed if we don't do something quick!" Glynda shouted, while sending a fireball through a Beowolves chest, incinerating it instantly. "Send and provide air support for JNPR." The guard nodded and ran as fast as he could, carefully avoiding the nearby Grimm. "Thats not enough!" Ozpin face saddened.

"Its the only support we can provide." Glynda looked into the direction of the forest.

 _Dont forget what we've taught you._ She hoped in her head.

* * *

Jaune was running through the forest at amazing speeds,dodging a Beowolf and Ursa here and there. He was soon joined by the NPR of Juniper, Rens eyes now healed. "So whats the plan fearless leader?!" Nora shouted from behind. "Lead the Grimm away from Beacon to a suitable location to exterminate them!" He lied, while flipping over a stray Beowolve.

"Why are they after you anyway?" Ren asked while slicing through the Beowloves head. But Jaune kept quiet. They soon arrived to a clearing where a cliff was dropping off into the base of a canyon. Jaune and the rest of the group stopped a foot away from the ledge, any further and they would've fallen into the dark bottom of the canyon. "So I guess this is the suitable location then?" Jaune nodded and answered quietly. "You got that right."

"Guys, we got company!" Jaune turned around and was struck with fear. A mass of Grimm was headed straight towards them, it was nothing but a sea of black creatures, cutting into the clearing. "Theres to many!" Pyrrha said while picking the closest ones off with Milo. The Grimm suddenly stopped as a Black figure weaved its way through the waves upon waves of Grimm.

"Oh nooo." Jaune said loudly.

It stomped with a spear in hand and a dead beowolve in the other. Its white mask was cracked and looked like it was ready to crumble. "Time Prowler." Pyrrhas ears perked up at this. "You know what that thing is?!" Jaune stood silent and waited. The Prowler came to a stop and tossed the corpse of the now decaying Beowolve away, it then raised it free hand and pointed at Jaune.

"I know what you want." Jaune said while unfolding his shield and rushing at the Prowler. The Prowler took a couples steps forwad and thrusted its black spear in front of itself, hoping to impale Jaune. He jumped, the spear sailing under him and landed on it with perfect balance. Jaune then flipped over the Prowler and swung the serrated edge of his shield into the Prowler's hind leg. It dropped to one knee and tried to turn around.

Only for its face to be smashed by Noras Magnhild, shattering its already cracked mask into smithereens, revealing only a giant mouth with spiky teeth on its face."You are one ugly mothafu-" Jaune quickly rolled to his side, barely dodging its a clawed swipe. Jaune quickly scanned his surroundings making sure he wouldn't be flanked by Grimm, but he only saw a circular wall surrounding of fearful but hungry Grimm as they tried to keep a good distance away from the Prowler.

Jaune smirked at this and turned his attention towards Pyrrha parrying the Prowlers spear with her own Javelin while Nora gave support with her grenade launcher form of Magnhild not too far away. Jaune quickly used this to his advantage and sped towards the Prowler as its back was faced to him. Jaune didn't make it too far though as the Prowler suddenly evaded Pyrrhas assault and stuck its back end of its dark spear into the barrel end of Noras Grenade launcher, causing an explosion that dismembered her left arm in the process.

Pyrrha and Nora was blown away from the force of the explosion. Nora landed hard in the snow, her body motionless. "NORA!" Ren screamed, he then sped towards the Prowler and started slashing and shooting at it in blind rage. The Prowler was having a hard time blocking and dodging Rens blinding speed and grabbed a dazed Pyrrha by the foot and crashed her body into Rens.

Rens sent away from the Prowler, losing his pistols in the process. The Prowler then pinned Pyrrha to the cold snow and tried to eat her head, but Pyrrha kept its razor sharp teeth away by slamming her javelin into its mouth horizontally, It tried to bite through the cold steel and gouge Pyrrhas face in the process. She was struggling to keep its face from hers.

 **"Nows your chance, throw yourself off the cliff while the humans are distracted and confused."** Jaune froze where he stood, he couldn't just leave his teammates to die. **"Hurry fool! Before your chance slips away!"** Jaune looked at Noras body, one of her arms missing and bleeding heavily. He then glanced to Ren who was crawling towards Nora, his leg bent at an awkward angle. The wall of Grimm howling in hunger. And finally, he turned his attention to one of the loves of his life, about to succumb to exhaustion and be eaten alive.

Jaune then started to sprint at the Prowler, he threw his shield away to lose the weight and run faster. He then tackled the Prowler from its side and they were both sent off the cliff. Pyrrha tried to grab Jaunes hand, and save him but she wasn't quick enough. She made eye contact with Jaunes eyes, a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and accepted his rocky death, his body and the Prowler disappearing into the darkness below.

"JAAAUNE!"


	6. an eye for an eye, leaves Lie blind

**This one is a little bit of a tear jerked with a big mix of fluff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and support from last chapter. I don't even know what to say. You guys are awesome. If you could leave a review whether its positive or negative, that would really help me out. This story is going to start getting darker and gorier so be prepared! You guys don't know the amount of fun Im having over this story, I lose sleep at night because of the ideas I form about the possible directions I might take with this story. And as always stay awesome and creative. PEACE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

"JAAAUNE?" Pyrrha watched as Jaunes body fell into the deep abyss of the canyon below. Tears welled up in her eyes as her first and last true love fell, to his death. Pyrrha slumped into the snow, unable to bear through the loss. She then looked up into the blue sky, the sounds of Grimm becoming louder as they slowly approached her. Pyrrha turned her bruised face towards Ren and Noras direction.

Ren was cradling Noras bloody form, hiding his face in her neck as he started to sob. Pyrrha started to cry harder, it was hard watching love die, but it was even worse too watch it about too be snuffed out. Just as she was going to be mauled by an Ursa, an uppercut too its jaw sent it flying away from Pyrrha. _Yang?_ Suddenly Pyrrhas hair started to whip around as gunships overhead started lighting up the advancing Grimm.

Yang turned to Pyrrha's slumped form and picked her up bridal style, "Were going to get you out of here!" Yangs voice came into her ears. But she simply didn't care since she could careless what happened to her, only slightly happy that Ren was going to survive. An airship hovered low enough for Yang to jump in with Pyrrha, and for medical personal to bring Nora in on a stretcher.

Ren held Noras hand the whole way, gripping on to it with his painfully broken hand, like it was his only thing keeping him alive. Yang strapped Pyrrha into a seat and closed the ships back hatch. She then plopped down next to Pyrrha, tying her hair in a ponytail, which reminded her... "Wheres Jaune?" Pyrrha remained silent but visibly saddened at the sound of his name. This went unnoticed by Yang.

Yang took the moment of silence with a grain of salt, and thought that Pyrrha just really didn't want to talk right now. She stood up and walked over to the medical personal, who set up a blood drip which Ren held with his freehand. Yang noticed that an arm was bandaged by the end and was significantly shorter then the other. She quickly came to the realization of what happened.

Yang saw Rens face, his eyes were bloodshot from all the tears he had shed. She then placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him. "I'll kill him." Ren said while flaring killer intent. Yang visibly flinched back in fear. "Who?" She asked. Ren stared into Yangs soul.

"Jauuu-" Rens eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. His body then shuttered and started to spasm uncontrollably. "He's having an Aura seizure! Get the Anti-aura stimpak!" One of medical personal ordered while tending to Ren. He then was handed a Blue syringe and stuck it into Rens eye, while another held Ren still. Yang had seen enough and decided to head too the front, to give Ozpin a debrief.

She typed in a few characters into the console, and Ozpins face came into view, gunfire could be seen and heard in the background. "Miss long, did you extract team JNPR?" Yang nodded. "Yes but we only retrieved Pyrrha,Nora, and Ren." Ozpin sighed. "Jaune?" Yang looked down in defeat. "He's MIA." Yang finished quietly." Thats unfortunate, dismissed." The video feed cut off. Yang took the closest seat too her and started to gently sob.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Ren suddenly jolted awake to the touch of a nurse, she yelped in surprise. O-oh your awake! Im sorry but you should be resti-" She was cut off. "Where is she?" The nurse took a clipboard off of a table next to Ren. "Miss Valkyrie?" Ren nodded. "She is stable, but she suffered heavy blood loss due to her arm being severed from the blast. Her eyes bursted from the proximity of the shock wave and is permanently blind." The nurse finished off in sadness, but wasn't finished. "Fortunately a cybernetic arm can be fitted to replace her arm... but.. her eyes cant be replaced unless she received some from a donor." Ren stared at her, and instinctively rubbed his eyes. "What room is she being treated in?"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard. "Shes in room 343 but she is resting right now so she shouldn't be bothe..." The nurse soon realized that she was talking to herself and Ren left the room, without her even noticing.

Ren quickly dashed down the hallways until he came upon room 343. He twisted the door handle and walked right through, making some of the nurses jump at the sudden intrusion. "You need to leave, she is trying to get some sle-" Ren silenced there feminine voices with quick chops to the neck, paralyzing them were they stood, temporarily. Ren grabbed a chair and sat next to Nora's resting form. "Nora, wake up." Ren whispered into her ear.

"R-Ren? I-i cant see you." Nora said alarmed. Ren rested his head on her lap, tears streaming down his face. "I know... im here." Ren signified this by taking Noras hand and started caressing it. "Ren its dark.. im scared." She started to sob. Nora would always sneak into Rens bed at night when she couldnt sleep, she would always tell Ren that she was afraid of the dark while snuggling with him. It was her biggest fear.. and secret that only Ren knew about.

Suddenly the door opened and a Doctor with a guard came in. "Im going to have to ask you to leave and let miss Valkyrie rest." The guard said, he then grabbed Ren by the shoulder. Ren quickly twisted into the Guard and grabbed his throat with his hand. The guards face started to turn red as he was lifted into the air, and oxygen couldn't enter his lungs.

"There is no need for violence." The doctor said to Ren who dropped the gourd onto the floor, still gasping for air. Ren then walked over to Nora's side and took her hand. "Dont worry Ren, were going to get your eyesight back." Nora visibly relaxed at Rens soothing voice and touch. "I don't suppose you have a spare pair of eyes laying around because they are very hard to come by." The doctor said sternly. "I do actually...mine." Ren said causing Nora to gasp and the doctors jaw to drop.

"Son that's a very big commitment and disability to receive." Ren stared at Nora's bandage, covering what use to be her eyes. "If it means giving Nora her eyesight back, then I could careless." The doctor sighed tiredly. "B-but Ren, you wont be able to see me anymore!" Ren silenced her pleas by rubbing her favorite spot on her back, her thighs. "I wouldn't need too, because ive memorized you from head to toe already, and I dream about you very night. I could never forget about you" Ren said with a smile. Nora's heart started to throb at the sweetest thing she had probably heard in her life.

One of the female nurses who had regained control of her paralyzed body, started too cry at the scene. "Son... that is the most generous thing I have ever seen bestowed to a friend in my entire life." Ren smirked and kissed Nora on the top of her head.

"Shes not my friend... she's the love of my life." Nora started to cry tear less of joy into Rens chest, muffling the sound. "We will begin the surgery when you are ready." Ren looked out the window, too see a bird try and help another bird fly. Ren knew the cost of having to be blind, and the disadvantages it would come with. But Ren could careless, he was taught as a little boy in his home village how to fight blind and harness his other senses. If anything this was an advantage as he could now feel,smell, and... embarrassingly taste Nora better.

He already had her sight down, due to the daily dreams he would have of Nora. So Ren would never forget her beautiful face.

"Im ready."

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting upright in a bed, counting the tiles on the ceiling in the medical room she was in. She hadn't said a word since she arrived there, not even a thank you to the nurses who treated her. Pyrrha felt that she had no reason to live anymore, and thought life was pointless. The image of Jaune falling too his death burned into her mind. _I was to slow, and to weak._ Pyrrha be little herself. She then glanced over to her right and noticed a box, filled with surgical tools.

She spotted a scalpel and slowly grabbed it. She tested the blade, it was razor sharp. She then put the blade too her neck, deciding to end it all now. But couldn't as she was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Pyrrha quickly hid the blade under her pillow. Ruby walked in alone with a flower vase in her hands. Filled with only roses. "Hi Pyrrha, just decided to drop these off." Ruby walked over too the table next to Pyrrha, setting her vase down.

She then took a chair nearby and sat next to Pyrrha. "So how are you feelin?" Ruby asked innocently. "Im feeling fine." Pyrrha lied with a small fake smile on her face. Ruby opened her mouth to say something but didn't and instead pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, your neck is bleeding a little." Ruby made Pyrrha aware as she wiped the blood away.

Pyrrha was very glad she didnt slice open her neck, as that would've probably scarred Ruby for life, having to walk in on her friend committing suicide. "Thank you." Pyrrha said with a real smile. Ruby nodded. "So... what happened to him." Pyrrha's smile instantly faltered as she knew exactly who Ruby was talking about." He... fell." Ruby stood up and walked towards the door. Placing her hand on the door handle, tears dripping onto the cold floor. Looking back one last time and silently uttering the words...

"I-its not your fault." Ruby quickly left the room. Closing the door without a sound. Pyrrha stared at the door for what felt like hours but was really only a couple of seconds. She reached back and grabbed her scalpel that was hidden behind the pillow she was leaning on. Pyrrha stared at the gleam of the blade.

"I know your there." Pyrrha said, and without looking threw the scalpel towards the eaves dropper. Yang stepped out of the shadows with a visible thin cut across her cheek that soon healed and disappeared. "Is it true... what you said about Jaune?" Yang asked, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Pyrrha nodded. Yang stood there, paralyzed in shock.

She soon snapped out of it and stormed out of the room, leaving a hole in the wall and crushing the door handle in anger. The door slammed shut this time. Pyrrha only looked at her bloody and torn hands, covering them with her own tears.

"Its all my fault."


	7. Got the Club going Up

**This chapter is a little longer then what Im used to writing. I usually try and max out at a cool 2000 words each chapter, but this one was a little extra. Thank you so much for the support and reviews from last Chapter. This story is growing at a surprising rate. Too be honest, i didn't even expect it to get more then 5 follows but it got like 6x that. Which makes me incredibly thankful. If you could leave a review whether its positive or negative, that would really help. It means a lot to me when you guys or girls review. And as always stay awesome and creative!**

 **YYAYAYAYA! NICE!**

Dislcaimer: I do not own RWBY

(Jaunes Vision)

Jaune woke up violently as he thought he was still falling to his doom. Jaune soon stopped as he realized he was now in a sports car. "Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked to his right worriedly. Jaune snapped his attention to Pyrrhas concerned face. "Y-your alive?!" Jaune asked, Pyrrha's face contorted into one of confusion. "Of course im alive Jaune, did you have a nightmare or something." Jaune nodded "Something like that." Jaune soon realized that he was back from were he left off last time he saw his vision.

"Where are we?" He asked nervously, Pyrrha turned on her blinker, signaling she was going to turn. "Well after we left your house, you fell asleep so I didn't want to wake you, your face was just to cute." Jaune looked out his window, all he could see was pedestrians walking down sidewalks, he looked up and saw huge skyscrapers. Signifying he was in the city. It was getting close to the evening.

Pyrrha stopped at a red light, she then took her right hand off the shift, and gently placed it on Jaunes inner thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. Jaune visibly relaxed at her touch. "So hows the kids?" Jaune asked. "Kids?" Pyrrha asked in confusement. He face palmed at the stupid question. _Dude shes like 18, theirs no way shes going to have kids!_ Jaune scolded himself in his head. "Sorry I meant the tournaments.. and stuff." Jaune asked nonchalantly.

The light turned green and the car started to move again. "Oh well.. its been ok I guess but, I think i might give it up.. so I can spend more time with you." Jaune started to feel a little bit guilty for having put Pyrrha in that position. "Pyrrha you don't need to do that for m-" Pyrrha slammed her foot on the break and used her arm as a bar to stop Jaune from striking the dash. She soon honked her horn at the car that cut her off.

"Fuckin morons, need to pay more attention too the roads and not their scrolls. That guy is death on wheels." Jaune was about to lose what ever was in his stomach from the sudden stop. "Pyrrha saw the look on his face and started to rub his back to calm him down. "You ok sweetie?" Jaune started to breath heavy but gave a thumbs up. "So whats the team been up to?" Pyrrha started to regain speed, the speedometer reaching 50 mph. "Oh the usual, Nora has been trying to help Ren sharpen his sense of smell."

 _Sense of smell? Why the hell would Ren try and improve that._ Jaune asked himself in his head. The red and yellow car started to slow down until, completely coming to a full stop. Pyrrha took a VIP parking spot and turned off her car. "Were here." Jaune nodded and took his seat belt off and exited the car, he quickly went around the car and opened the driver side door for Pyrrha. She smiled at Jaune for being a gentleman and kissed him on the cheek, she then took his hand. Pyrrha led him to a Restaurant called 'The Black Flamingo' Jaune opened the door for Pyrrha and she walked in first.

 _Damn, I should've really payed more attention to Summer when she was giving me those lessons on how to be a gentleman during a date._ Thinking back to his oldest sister, annoyed with himself. "Table for two, VIP section." Pyrrha told the Hostess. "Yes miss Niko's." The hostess grabbed two menus ann lead the both of them to the VIP section.

On the way there, Jaune noticed some of the looks Pyrrha was receiving from men and death glares he was receiving for being so damn lucky. _Guess Pyrrha is still just at popular here as she is at Beacon._ He also saw some looks of lust he received from females, some not too noticeable, others very noticeable from licking their own lips. Jaune started to walk a little faster, wanting to be near Pyrrha just in case.

The hostess stopped outside, where it was a very romantic setting as dusk just started to set in. Jaune pulled a chair out for Pyrrha, when she sat down he took the opposite side of her so he could face her. "So Pyrrha you wanna start off with some wine? Just kidding we cant afford it." Pyrrha chuckled at Jaunes horrible joke where others would've cringed. "My sister actually owns this Restaurant so, alcohol is on the house." Jaune made an 'Oh' face which caused her too giggle. A waitress soon arrived, with a bucket filled with ice, and two wine bottles sticking out. "Here you are Miss Niko's." Pyrrha thanked the waitress as she filled hers and Jaunes wine glass. The waitress then pulled out a little notebook and a pen, she then proceeded to ask.

"What can I start you two off with, this fine evening?" Pyrrha didn't even glance down at her menu, "I'll have the Grimm steak, cooked well done please." Pyrrha then turned her head to Jaune as the waitress wrote down her order. "Ohh umm i'll have what she is having." He said sheepishly, only because he didn't even really look at the menu. The waitress quickly jotted down Jaunes order and headed back inside.

"You've had Grimm steak before?" Pyrrha asked curiously. Jaune shook his head. "Nope." Pyrrha laughed, "Ha ha, well you are in for a surprise." Jaune was about to ask why, but was cut off by a screeching and feminine voice. "Pyrrha!" Pyrrha visibly tensed as she knew what was coming. "I haven't seen you in a while little sister." Jaune went wide eyed at the proclamation. He then whipped his head and saw an almost exact replica of Pyrrha, but with short hair. "H-hello Panthra." Panthra hugged her little sister in a bear hug.

"Oh its so great to see you!" Panthra then made eye contact with Jaune, and blushed up a storm. "S-so this is the stud that stole my little sisters heart?" Pyrrha started to blush madly in embarrassment. "P-panthra!?" Panthra gave Jaune a seductive smile as she released her little sister. "So whats your name handsome?" Jaune started to feel a little uncomfortable with the new found attention, especially since Pyrrha was right there.

"His name is Jaune, he is my former team leader from Beacon." Pyrrha answered for a flustered Jaune. Panthra walked over too Jaune and started to give him a facial check-up. "Ohh he's a keeper alright." Panthra said in a scandalous voice. She looked back at Pyrrhas annoyed face and gave a grin in return. "Ohh im just teasing sis, you dont have to get your panties all up in a twist." Pyrrha then crossed her arms over her ample chest, making Jaunes eyes and Jr bulge a little.

Panthra turned her gaze back too Jaune and lowered her mouth too Jaunes ear, speaking in a whisper. "Take good care of her." Jaune pupils flashed red momentarily. **"Your scent isss... delicious."** Panthra went wide eyed. _What the hell?! I didn't mean to say that?!_ Panthra immediately backed off. "Stop giving him a hard time sis." Pyrrha warned. Panthra quickly snapped out of fear, hands out in front of her. "Oh he's not really my type sis, especially since he still wears onesies too bed."

 _What the!? How did she?! Pyrrha?!_ Jaune thought while giving Pyrrha a betrayed look. Pyrrha instantly caught this and started too sweat a little. "He doesn't wear those sis." Pyrrha stated. "Oh.. and how would you know?" Panthra shot back. "Because we share a bed together, he usually sleeps naked." Jaune spat his wine out onto the table, remarkably, know one took notice.

"Ohh look at that, your dish is ready... well I gotta get back to work, it was great meeting you Jaune!" She waved as she slipped back into the Restaurant. Pyrrha and Jaune both received a steaming plate of Grimm stake. Pyrrha thanked the server as he left. "Sorry Jaune.. my sister can be a little talkative." Pyrrha said as she cut into the black meat. "Ha ha, or maybe you are just a little too talkative." Jaune countered. Pyrrha returned his grin with a roll of her eyes.

"Soo you want to go to the club after we're done here." Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well.. what would we do?" Pyrrha shrugged and answered with. "Drink, dance, have the time of our lives...fuck." Jaune choked on the piece of meat he was chewing, he then punched his chest, causing the chewed and dark meat to come back onto his plate. "A-are you okay?" Jaune nodded and then coughed. "Perfectly fine." Pyrrhas face softened. "Good babe." Pyrrha said seductivly. She then slipped off her red high heels and reached over to Jaune lap with her left leg.

Her foot came into contact with Jaunes crotch and she started to rub it. Jaune instantly hardened. "Ohh anxious are we?" Panthra asked from behind Jaune, startling him into slamming his knee under the table.

* * *

After Pyrrha gave her older sister a good talking to about respecting a couples privacy, She and Jaune left the Restaurant and decided to walk to Juniors night club, that was only a couple blocks away. Jaune was holding Pyrrhas hand, while He was holding an ice pack to his now bruised knee. "Sorry about that by the way." Jaune simply gave Pyrrha a gentle squeeze. "Its ok." he assured her. Pyrrha gave him a kiss on the cheek.

A couple minutes later, they arrived hand in hand at the club. Pyrrha simply lead Jaune through the front door, the Bouncer didn't even make an attempt at stopping Pyrrha, since it would look rude due to her high reputation. She led Jaune to the dance floor, the music booming over head. Pyrrha then started to dance in an erotic fashion as one hand was molesting her hair and the other was on Jaunes chest.

Jaune didn't really know how to dance so he tried to follow Pyrrhas lead. Pyrrha then turned around and started to grind her nice butt on Jaunes crotch, she was especially happy at the reaction she received from Jaune, as his eyes turned red and started to grope Pyrrhas chest from behind and lick her cheek. She leaned into his dominant touch and started to get very excited down below, as Jaune tried to uncloth her. Jaunes eyes then turned sea blue and he instantly kept his hands to himself, much too Pyrrhas displeasure.

"Lets get some drinks!" Jaune tried shouting over the music. But Pyrrha caught what he said and led him to the bar. Pyrrha sat Jaune down and wrapped her arms around him from behind, her breasts pushing into the back of his head. "Two Bluetinis please Jack." Jack looked up from his scroll and grinned. "And to what do I owe the pleasure for the renowned miss Nikos and..." He looked at Jaune curiously. "Jaune." Pyrrha introduced. "Jaune..." Jack tested the way Jaunes name sounded. "So are you guys dating or something?" Jack asked Pyrrha.

"Lovers actually." Pyrrha responded. He crossed his arms, "Is that so?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. Pyrrha grabbed Jaunes head, and shifted his face toward hers. Jaune then felt Pyrrhas tongue gliding down his throat and he was caught off guard and couldn't properly return the kiss. Pyrrha then slipped her hand sneakily into Jaunes jeans hoping too... "Okk whoa! So are we going to get those Bluetinis or what?" Jaune broke the wet kiss and stopped Pyrrhas discrete advances. Jack huffed and went to go create the exotic drinks.

"If we weren't in public right now, I would take you right here and now." Pyrrha whispered seductive into Jaunes ear, her hot breath sending goosebumps down his neck. Jack then slid the two drinks to a blushing Jaune and a extremely horny redhead. the drink was strong and sorta bitter, but eventually Jaune gulped it down, setting the glass onto the bar.

Soon after, his vision became a blur and it felt like time was speeding up. Jaune managed to slip away from Pyrrha and into the crowd, he sat down at an empty booth, obviously shit faced. A bouncer approached him. "Alright little buddy, I think you've had to much to drink." The gaurd took Jaunes arm in a attempt to lead him out to the exit but with surprising strength Jaune shoved him away.

"Im alllredy takn bud, and honestly ii dooont need it from uuuu. Because I once wrestled aaaa... Woman in my bed." Jaune said in a slurr of words. Jaune then vomited all over the Bouncer, which didn't really sit well with him. The bouncer cocked his fist back and tried to punch Jaune in anger, but his fist never made contact as it was stopped by a certain red head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pyrrha warned. The bouncer pulled his fist back and started rubbing it.

"Then keep your boy toy under control." He said with an angry snarl. The Bouncer then stomped off to go do who knows what. Pyrrha picked Jaune up from the floor, "Come on sweetie, lets get you home." Jaune nodded drunkenly and used Pyrrha as a support as he was led by arm to her car. She fastened his seat belt in for him and made sure not to close the door on his head and feet.

Jaune then slumped back into the comfy seat and fell asleep from the soothing feel of the engine. He then woke up again to his passenger side door opening. Pyrrha undid his seatbelt and helped him out of the sports car. She then went through hell trying to get him up the stair, so she threw him to the top instead. Pyrrha then picked him back up and started to lead him through the building. "I wuuvv uu soo much Pyrrha. Y-yyou dont even know.. you dont even know." Jaune said hilariously.

"Aww I love you too." She said with a kiss to his cheek. Jaune took in his surroundings and realized where he was heading, and with all his might tried to flee. "Whooa Jaune, where are you trying to go?!" Jaune replied drunkenly. "Lets go bak to ur place insteed, my apartment is haunted." Pyrrha started to laugh at his drunken stupor. "Ha ha, what do you mean?" Jaune stopped his attempts at getting away and cowered behind Pyrrha. "The scarwy blonde lady lives there." Pyrrha giggled. "Your sister is scary? Wow Jaune you sure are brave. Lets just go to your apartment, since were already here."

Jaune just simply remained silent, trying to imagine the shit storm that was about to go down. Pyrrha finally made it to his door, and fished Jaunes pockets for his keys. She grabbed the pair of keys and unlocked the door. Pyrrha pushed the door open and walked through, with Jaune hanging on to her. She set him down on the couch and sat next to him. "Tuck me in pleeeease." Jaune pleaded, Pyrrha thought it was extremely cute that he wanted too be tucked in by her. Pyrrha picked up a blanket that had Jaunes name stitched into it in baby blue. She tucked Jaune in with surprisingly no difficulty.

"Their, Does the little baby feel all better now?" Pyrrha asked in a mocking manner. Jaune nodded his head slightly. "Will you kiss me gud night now?" Pyrrha smiled and gave Jaune a wet kiss on the lips. "Goodnight sweetie." Jaune smiled drunkenly at her. "Gud night Pyr." Jaune then closed his eyes and let the intoxication take him back into 'dreamland' or in his case, back to the present.

Pyrrha got up and off the couch and went to Jaunes fridge to get a water. She opened it up and got what she wanted. She then closed the door and turned around to head back to the couch, since it was dark she couldnt really see and bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Pyrrha froze and looked into purple eyes. She was very busty and had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Ohh you must be Jaunes sister." Pyrrha asked who she presumed was Jaunes sister.

"Sister!? Im Jaunes girlfriend Yang! And who the hell are you suppose to be?!"


	8. Battle of the Devils

**Hey Guys and Girls! Just posting up another chapter of Dark Arc. This shit is starting to get more and more intense! Thanks so much for the reviews in last chapter, you guys are crazy. If you could leave a review whether negative or positive, that would really mean a lot to me and help out. I hope his gives you your daily fill on this story. And as always stay awesome and creative. Oh and...**

 **HSSSSSSSSS**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

"Sister!? Im Jaunes girlfriend Yang! And who the hell are you suppose to be?!" Yang got a closer look at Pyrrhas face. "Cereal girl? What the hell are you doing in Jaunes apartment?!" Pyrrha gritted her teeth at the nickname. "Oh nothing, just dropping Jaunes intoxicated ass off from our date!" Jaune woke up from his two minute slumber and realized what was going on. He then tried to make a stealthily escape.

"DATE!? He told me he was going to pick up some stuff! You are sleeping on the couch for a month mister!" Just as Jaune reached the door, he was pulled back harshly by the back of his collar from Pyrrha. "And where the hell do you think your going?!" Pyrrha gowled at Jaune. "Oh um... Wow Pyrrha you look so pretty right no-" He was cut off by Pyrrhas loud voice. "Thats not going to work, don't try and change the subject on me!"

Pyrrha raised a closed fist in an attempt to hit and scare Jaune but was stopped abruptly by Yang when she grabbed Jaunes head and shoved it in between her breasts in a sorta of protective/suffocating manner.

"Dont try and act like you you own him! If any thing he's mine!" Yang accused loudly as her lilac eyes turned to red. Pyrrha laughed at Yangs face. "Ha ha, and what are you going to do to stop me, you dumb bimbo?!" Something snapped in Yangs patients as she let go of Jaunes now purple face and tried to send a punch to Pyrrhas jaw. She was expecting this as she caught Yang's fist and sent a open palm to her chest, throwing her to the wall.

Yang quickly got up and off the wall and got in a brawler stance, Pyrrha scoffed and dashed towards Yang. She then sent a flying kick at Yang which she just simply side stepped and threw a punch to her ribs. Pyrrha took the full force of the blow but didn't let off on the wild attack, striking Yang here and there. Yang rolled to the side to avoid a mule kick and tackled Pyrrha through a wall.

Jaune saw the both of them disappear on the opposite side of their bedroom. He quickly got up and checked on them. He entered through the massive hole in the wall and saw them eyeing each other down from opposite sides of the room. Yang glanced down and noticed Jaunes torn Xray and Vav boxers on the floor. She bent down in picked them up, waving them around in an attempt to taunt Pyrrha.

"You know Pyrrha, I had the best sex of my life yesterday with vomit boy, he was so great and hot in bed. He told me how glad he was to take my V-card. And how happy he was that I took his."Yang got the reaction she was looking for as Pyrrha exploded in a blind fit of rage as she sent an explosive kick to Yangs chest. Sending her crashing through another wall.

Pyrrha quickly walked through the sizable hole and was caught in a head lock by Yang. Pyrrha dumbly reached for something in her pocket and it made a loud chink. She pulled it out fo her pocket revealing it to be a dust grenade. Yangs eyes widened in shock and Pyrrha used the element of suprise to escape from her head lock. The grenade exploded, sending Pyrrha to be impaled in the chest by a pipe, and Yang to be half ed from the explosion.

Jaune quickly followed the loud sound and came onto a sight from his nightmares. He saw Yang on her back, missing her other half of her body. Jaune slid too her side and cradled her head. Blood gurgling rasps came from her throat. "No,no,no. This wasn't suppose to happen." Yang noticed the alarmed expression on his face, and used the only strength she had to wipe a stray tear from his face.

"Dont cry... please." Yang coughed. Jaune couldn't control himself as he bursted into fresh tears. "No you cant die on me Yang... Because I-I love you!" Jaune stammered. Yangs face contorted into shock and then happiness. "Wha..t did you say?" She choked out. Jaune repeated it a little more loudly. "I-I love you Yang." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she new she was going to die soon... but she wanted to die hearing the word 'I love you' from Jaune.

"Again." Yang whispered, blood seeping from her mouth. "I love you, I love you." It started to get harder for Yang to hear as she was losing strength. "Aga...in." Tears started to litter her face as Jaune heard Yang struggle to speak. He lowered his mouth to her ear so she could hear more clearly. "I love you Yang, I always have, you mean the world to me." Jaune stated. Darkness started to swim in Yangs vision. "Ple..ase." Yang asked once more.

At that moment Jaune realized that Yang was going to die, and there was nothing he could do too stop it. Jaune would be the last person Yang heard..touched..smelled... and loved. This shot hot pain through his heart, but he was going too grant Yangs dying wish.

"I love you Yang, I love you so much, you are the only one that matters and the only one that did mattered. I love you." Jaune felt the last of Yangs life slip away, He looked at the smile on her face as a tear slid down her cheek. Jaune gave Yang one last kiss as she faded from this world. He closed her eyes with his fingers, too respect that she had passed on.

Jaune buried his face into her neck in attempt to stop his crys of Pain from losing his loved one. After a good ten minutes. He got up from his kneeled position and noticed Pyrrha with a pipe sticking right through her chest. She was still alive but it was present on her face that she was going to die soon. Pyrrha looked into Jaunes soul and asked a question that destroyed his heart.

"Why?" her head slumped forward as the last breath escaped her body. Jaune dropped too his knees as he realized that he now had nothing to live for, as it all died right before his eyes.

 **"This is how the fever starts... the rage. That turns heroes... cruel... dark...Grimm."** A familiar voice murmered. Jaune looked up and screamed into the heavens as Dark energy exploded from his body. He slumped against a wall, panting. "Why did this happen?" Jaune asked himself, he soon started to feel guilty. Jaunes negativity had become so dense that every Grimm creature on Remnant could feel it. Jaune heard stomping and looked up, too his horror it was the Prowler coming right at him.

Jaune grabbed an ice grenade from his left that was dropped from the mayhem of the explosion. He primed it and chucked it at the Prowler. It exploded causing ice to slowly run up the Prowler legs, stopping it a good arms length away. Before the Prowler could be encased in ice, it impaled its claws into Jaune stomach as he screamed. "FINISH ME OFF YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" The arm went through Jaune and came out cleanly on the other side. The Prowler froze as it could no longer moved due to the ice barrier around its dark form.

Jaune threw up blood and couldn't move from his pinned position. His life starting too fade. _This how I die huh? like a punk ass bitch?_ Jaune started to gasp for breath as he couldn't breath, since blood was starting to fill up his lungs. Jaunes vision started too blurr just as a Blonde scraggly man came in with a dark pistol in hand, red for eyes. The man then confirmed the sight with a sad expression on his face.

"I was too late."

* * *

(Present)

Jaune woke up violently with a scream. After realizing he was alive, he checked his surroundings and noticed he was at the base of the canyon he fell from earlier. He tried getting up from the damp ground but couldn't as a sharp pain ripped through his chest. He looked down and noticed a rib protruding from his chest. "Fuck!" Jaune said in pain.

 **"Ohh so you are awake... hmm Im afraid their were some.. complications with the soul transfer."** Jaune recognized the dark voice. "What happened?" Jaune questioned. " **When I was extracting your soul, something was binding it to Remnent, as if it couldn't leave. So I had to put more of my tainted soul inside you too...neutralize the problem."** Jaune guessed that it was because Pyrrha activated his Aura, which gave her a piece of his soul.

"Will this be a problem?" Jaune asked as he forcefully shoved his rib back into his chest. The sinister voice chuckled lightly. **"You will act out your dark desires more frequently... and your libido is significantly increased."** Jaune sighed in annoyance. "Great." He stood up and stretched a little, earning a few pops here and there. Jaune caught a glimpse of his reflection in a puddle and noticed that he looked stronger, and his facial features looked more roguish. His eyes were now permanently red.

Jaunes ears perked up at the sound of movement, and faced the direction of the disturbance. He found a Beowolf lowering its head to him. "The fuck?" Jaune asked while scratching the top of his head. **"Hmm odd.. it seems that you have two semblances now, almost as if you are another** **person? You are now able to command a certain degree of Grimm.** "Jaune ignored the dark voice in his head and warily approached the Beowolf, its tail wagging happily behind it.

Jaune patted its head and smiled. "I think i'll call you Ruffles." Ruffles responded to its new master with a howl. Jaune picked up a bone off the damp ground and threw it in a random direction. "Go fetch Ruffles." Ruffles went after the bone and brought it back to Jaune. "Good boy."

Jaune continued to play fetch with Ruffles until an annoyed dark voice sounded in his head. **"This is ridiculous."** Jaune responded with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly Ruffles dropped the bone and sniffed the air, it then whimpered and flee'd away. "What the hell? Why would a Beowolf be scared?" Jaune quickly realized why and hid inside the rotten corpse of an Ursa.

 _Please don't find me! Please don't find me!_ Jaune prayed. Soon after, the Prowler showed up, and sniffed the humid air. It then made its way towards the dead Ursa and stuck its black spear into it... Making sure that the Ursa was in fact dead. That same spear passed with in an inch away of Jaunes head. The Prowler then lowered its face and took a bite out of the Ursas neck. It then left the area to continue its man hunt for certain Arc.

Jaune left the Ursas corpse, its pungent smell still evident from the look of disgust on his face. **"We need to quickly leave the area before it returns. And then head to the city of Vale to gather information on any Grimm smiths."** Jaune nodded. "Alright but before we head there I need to say my goodbyes to Pyrrha, Yang, and the rest of my friends."

The Dark voice was quiet. Jaune picked up his shield and started to climb up the wall. It was thousands of feet to the top so it would be quite a while before He reached the top. Jaune groaned.

"What did I get myself into?"


	9. Im Back

**Heres another chapter for ya'll. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. If you could leave a review whether positive, or negative, that would really help out. Thanks! And as always stay awesome and creative.**

 **Shout out too _Momijifan Low-ki_ **

Dislcaimer: I do not own RWBY

Jaune grunted as he finally made it to the top of the cliff, his hands torn from the jagged rocks and his arms very tired. He looked in front of him and saw Ruffles sitting happily not to far from the cliff. "What the fuck? How did you get up here so fast?!" He said angrily as he was pointing an accusatory arm at Ruffles. The Beowolf simply cocked its head to the side as it could not understand why its master was so angry.

"Uhhg! Never mind, I don't know why I even bother." Jaune simply walked past Ruffles as he didn't want to deal with it. As he was passing Ruffles by he heard a little bark. Jaune whipped his head around and noticed a cute little innocent Beowolf sitting on top of Ruffles head. _Ha its a good thing no women are around or you would be smushed little guy._ **"Legend has told of Grimm masters being able to communicate telepathicly with their own pets. "** Jaune raised an eye brow at this. "Really? How?" the dark voice in his head responded. " **Place your hand on top of the Grimms head."**

Jaune tested this theory by slowly placing his hand on top of the baby Beowolfs head. He instantly pulled his hand back from the pain in his head as the Baby Beowolf screamed. **"ULTIMATE POWER AND WORLD DOMINATION MUHAHAHA!"** Jaune gave the baby Beowolf a pinch on the ear. "Bad baby Ruffles. World domination bad... Helping people good." Mini Ruffles responded by chomping on his finger and climbing into his pocket. "You son of a bitch!" Jaune yelled in pain as he rubbed his bleeding finger. _That little fucker bites hard!_

 _"_ **LETS TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND FEAST ON HUMAN FLESH!"** Mini Ruffles dark voice rang in his head.

"How do I break the connection?" Jaune asked in an annoyed tone to the Dark voice. But it didn't respond. "Great." Jaune said sarcastically as he was rubbing his temples to sooth an on coming headache away. Mini Ruffles poked his little head out of Jaunes breast pocket. **"Where are we headed to first master?"** It asked with a growl. "First, if your going to stay with me don't talk, second stay hidden when ever we are around normal people.. especially girls. And finally do as your told."

Mini Ruffles ignored Jaunes bitching and decided to get some shut eye in Jaunes warm pocket. "Hey are you listeni... Nevermind." Jaune finished with a tired sigh. This is going to be a long day, He thought. Jaune started his trek to Beacon, realizing he was going to be very bored for the trip. Jaunes foot came into contact with something hard in the snow, He looked down and too his amazement, Crocea mors was there. Its blade was still bent at an awkward angle from when he tried to block the Prowlers attack. Jaune picked it up and bent the blade back into its original straight edge, cutting himself in the process.

"Damn, the thing is still sharp." He cursed silently. Looking at the blade, memory's started to come back of his child hood.

* * *

(Flash back)

Jaune was hugging his knees and sitting against a tree stump, crying. A wooden sword layed next to him. "Whats wrong?" Jaune was startled by a girls voice and looked up at the owner.

She had bright blue hair tied in a ponytail. She had cat ears since she was a cat faunas, and was a couple inches taller then the 8 year old Jaune. He stopped his staring and looked down at his bruised hands. "My Dad says im a failure because I cant wield a sword." The girls cat ears went flat and a sad expression played over her face. "Well he's stupid, its not easy to be a swordsman you know." She said patting the sword that was attached to her back. "Whoaa you have a metal blade." Jaune asked in amazement. She simply nodded. Jaune blushed. "Do you think you would be able to t-teach me?" Jaune asked while pushing his index fingers in a cute manor.

"Sure." She replied with a giggle. Jaunes eyes lit up in happiness, the sad face long gone. "thank you! thank you! thank you!" He said in joy as he hugged her. Jaune instantly let go though, worried that he did something wrong. "My names Yasmine by the way, whats yours?" Jaune pointed to his chest. "The names Jaune Arc! Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue. The girls love it!" Yasmine laughed. "Ha ha, do they really?"

Jaune shrugged. "I dont know... So when do we start?"

Months passed by as Yasmine started to train Jaune on how to wield a sword properly, he soon became the top swordsman in his class. And he became best friends with Yasmine, he also developed a crush on her. Jaune would always show up to Yasmines house on the weekends and train his form, after they became tired. They would play or talk about random stuff. On Jaunes birthday, Yasmine gave him a real sword as a gift. The blade would soon be named Crocea mors.

Jaune started to get shunned at school as his classmates soon found out he was spending his time with a Faunas. He would be dislcluded from groups and fun activities, and would always sit by himself at lunch. Sadly one day Jaune found out news that Yasmine had died, the law enforcement said it was an accident. It was unbearable for Jaune as his best friend had died.

Jaune was the only one to be present at Yasmines funeral. This made Jaune angry at the way his only friend and the Faunas were treated. He would always come to the cemetery on the weekends to lay roses by Yasmines grave, her favorite flowers. Jaune started to get bullied at school at the way he mourned over his dead friend.

Jaunes Dad got wind of this and instead of comforting Jaune, He left Jaune in the woods with his sword and a note that said. 'Dont bother coming home animal lover.' His sisters and Mom became angry at the Father for leaving him their but ultimately, they let it go since they feared the man.

Jaune never came home.

* * *

(Present)

Jaune pulled himself out of his thoughts, as he noticed Ursa slowly surrounding him. He took his sword and shield out in front of him, remembering what Yasmine taught him as he straightened his posture. Surprisingly one by one, the Ursa around him started to bow their heads down to show respect to all who is unholy, Jaune Arc.

The alpha Ursa slowly made its way towards Jaune and lowed its white head. Jaune gave it a pat on the head.

"I think I'll call you Mr Tickles."

* * *

Ozpin walked up to the podium, the whole stadium was filled with complete silence except for the sound of Opzpins shoes making contact with the floor. Ozpin did not have coffee in his hand this time. Ozpin finally stopped behind the podium, and adjusted the microphone to suit his height.

"I regret to inform you all but yesterday at 8:33 AM a fellow hunter was killed doing what he did best, protecting the human race from the Grimm onslaught. Jaune Arc, your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

Many people in the stadium gasped in shock, the whole stadium then went in an uproar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD!"

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE, ITS ARC WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"

"YOUR LIARS!"

Glynda came up to the Podium. "Everybody calm down! Now!" She commanded into the microphone. The stadium went quite but whispers could still be heard among the dense crowd. "Jaune Arcs team JNPR and team RWBY would like to say a few words about this tragedy." The crowd instantly stopped there whispers as they wanted to hear what would be said about Jaune.

Ruby walked up to the podium, her face stained with tears. "Jaune was... J-jaune was my first friend coming into Beacon, he would always encourage me to do my best and always cracked a joke, even when times were hard." Ruby finished with a sad smile on her face. Blake walked up to the podium, sadness etched on her face.

"I didn't know Jaune that very much... but I did know he was a kind soul and always tried to help people when they needed support." Ren rolled his eyes at the supposed statement. Finally Pyrrha came up on to stage, the whole stadium had their eyes glued to her somber form.

"Jaune was something more to me then a friend... He was the light that guided me through the darkness. He always comforted me when I was feeling down. When Jaune died, I didnt just lose him... I lost a piece of my humanity... Because I loved Jaune." Pyrrha finished with a bold statement, which caused the stadium to go wide eyed at the new found love.

Ruby ran up to Pyrrha and hugged her, trying to comfort her as she gently sobbed into her red cape. Yang wasn't present at this memorial service, as the idea of losing Jaune was to much to bear, and would obviously break down into tears in the environment.

* * *

A day had passed since the Memorial of Jaune, and the Beacon wasn't the same anymore. Many felt down in the dumps at the loss of Him. One of these very individuals was Yang sitting at the cafeteria with the usual gang minus Nora and Pyrrha. She was picking at her food and was holding her head with her hand, Yangs usual fine and brushed hair was very messy and all over the place.

"Are you going to be okay Yang?" Her partner asked from across the table. Yang didn't even acknowledge her presence. Blake was going to repeat the question but she couldn't as her face turned white like she just saw a ghost. Yang took a notice to this. "What is it Blake?" Yang noticed that the whole Cafeteria was dead quite.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

* * *

Jaune had finally made it to Beacon grounds, no one could be seen outside. "Hmm must be lunch time?" Jaune asked himself as he made his way to the cafeteria. Jaune went through a set of doors and instantly spotted Yang sitting with the usual group, her back faced him. Jaune decided to surprise her but soon came to the conclusion that he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

 _What the hell?! I cant... move!_ 'Jaune' started to walk towards Yang, the whole cafeteria going dead quite at his presence. He soon placed a hand under Yangs chin and groped her right boob in the other. He turned her chin up so she could watch with wide eyes as he shoved his tongue into her throat. Kneading her boob at the same time, receiving a moan in return.

 _Whoooa!? What are you doing idiot, STOP!_ Jaune yelled in his mind. He then regained control over his body.

Jaune broke the wet kiss and looked at the table before him.

Blakes face turned ghostly white as she dropped her book into the food from the shear shock of what she was witnessing. The book got food all over Weiss as it made contact with her plate.

Ruby was currently choking on a cookie comically, she proceeded to perform a self hymek maneuver.

Weiss ignored the food that stained her dress and pinched herself, thinking it was all a dream.

Yang was in cloud 9 as she felt like puddy from the hot kiss she received from her lover, blood started to rush to her loins.

Jaune looked to his right and received a nose-breaking fist to the face. _Ren?!_ Jaune held his nose in pain and saw Ren stomping towards him in anger.

"You should of stayed dead Jaune!"


	10. Dark vs Light, Arc vs Lie

**Hello every body. Thank you so much for last chapters reviews. This story is surprisingly starting to grow in popularity. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would help majorly and mean a lot to me. With out further a do, lets get on with the show! And as always stay awsome and creative!**

 **Shout outs too** **: _Karlos 1234ify_ _, ShadowDriver,DD-Returns101,Momijifan Low-Ki_**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

"You should of stayed dead Jaune!"

Ren stomped towards Jaune wearing his green attire, white pants and shoes. Bandage was wrapped around his eyes. Yang quickly got in between Jaune and Ren, Her hands held out in front of her.

"Ren what the hell are you doing!?" Ren stopped, and cracked his knuckles. "Finishing that coward." He spat out. Ren started towards Jaune again, while Yang got in a defensive stance, ready for what ever he dished out. She then felt Jaunes hand on her shoulder and looked back. "This is my fight Yang... move." Jaune demanded in a dark tone. Yang reluctlantly cleared the path.

"Ren... I never took you as the aggressive type?" Jaune half asked, half said. Ren curled his lip in a devious smile. "And I didn't take you as a hopeless leader and coward." They started towards each other, Ren sent calculated punches towards Jaunes neck and head. Jaune blocked most of them but some of the punches clipped him. _He's to fast._ Jaune thought alarmed.

Ren swung his leg at an amazing speed, crashing into Jaunes skull and sending him through a table. Ren smirked, "Ahhh... still the dead last like always." Jaune ignored the words. "How can you see me?" Jaune asked as a bruise on his cheek started to heal. "See?... I dont have eyes anymore Jaune... due to your carelessness." Jaune was going to speak but Ren wasn't finished.

"I cant see you Jaune... But I can sense your movements.. I can hear every breath you take.. and every beat your heart gives." Jaune got up from the ruined table and pulled a peace of wood out of his side. "I can smell your scent.. and determine the exact proximity of your person.. I can feel the vibrations from the muscles in your arms as you throw sluggish punches." Jaune dashed to Ren and sent a haymaker towards him, but Ren blocked with his fore arm and countered with an open palm to Jaunes chin.

Jaune backed off and started too circle around Ren. _Damn! This is like elementary school all over again._ Jaune thought back. Suddenly the world around Jaune became dark, only himself and Ren present. "Whats going on?" Jaune asked aloud. Ren chuckled too himself. "Oh this... this is my semblance.. Aura manipulation.. I can play with an individuals mind giving me the freedom too show their biggest fears... or nightmares of my own.. Too bad it doesn't work on Grimm though." Jaune looked at his bright watch and noticed that time had stopped.

"By the way Jaune, I never learned what your semblance was.. mind telling me?" Jaunes eyes lit up in an epiphany. _Im soo dumb! I could of ended this fight before it even started._ Jaune was getting ready to activate his semblance until a loud voice spoke in his head. **"Dont use your semblance! Since time has stopped here, there might be a chance your semblance would have a catastrophic consequence in the time continuum."** Jaune looked towards an expectant Ren.

"Ohh.. so you want too hold secrets now huh? Good thing I have free access to your memory's." Ren zoned out as he started to siphon out the Aura in Jaune to locate his memory's. Ren found what he was looking for, and started to manipulate the world around him to suit the memory's environment. What Ren thought was Jaunes memory's was actually his visions.

Ren saw a fight between Yellow and Red, then a black figure stabbing into a male, Ren then witnessed a skyscraper collapsing in on itself. Jaunes Dark side started to use Rens semblance against him as he started to amplify the volume and the details of Jaunes memory's. Showing Jaune fighting a woman covered in blood while carrying a little girl. Rens heightened senses couldn't take the difficulty of trying to maintain his semblance as he started to feel weak.

Jaune took this moment too take Ren by surprise by sending a flurry of punches to his chest. Ren received the full brunt of Jaunes attack but quickly twisted away from a punch headed to his face. Ren then pulled a dagger out of know where and quickly got into Jaune personal space by sending a stab towards Jaunes neck. _If I dont dodge this i will surely die.. I have no other option._

Jaune activated his semblance and saw Rens body become still, his arm moving centimeter by centimeter. Jaune checked his watch and saw the hands starting too move backwards. Jaune then grabbed Rens wrist and broke it as he ended his time manipulation. Earning a pained scream, Jaune sent an elbow to Ren's temple, sending him to the floor.

He then pinned Rens body by forcing him down with his knee to Rens chest. Jaune raised the dagger, deciding to finish Ren off but stopped. As he realized Rens semblance stopped, and a crowd of students watched with wide eyes at the fight. Jaune dropped the dagger but kept Ren pinned too the floor.

"Im not going to kill you Ren.. since you are a friend and my team member.. but that doesn't mean im going to let you follow me." Jaune finished his sentence as he sent a blow to Rens face, causing him to lose consciousness. He stood up from his knee led form.

"Thats quite enough mister Arc!" Glyndas voice boomed into the cafeteria as she entered with a great amount of guards. The guards cut through the crowd and raised their weapons at Jaune. "HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" One of the guards commanded. Jaune slowly but surely raised his hands in the air lazily. Two guards broke from formation and apprehended Jaune with specialized cuffs. "You should be dead." Glynda declared as the guards lowered their weapons.

"Come on guys we can talk about this." Jaune said sheepishly as guards started to haul him out of the cafeteria, Glynda following close by just in case. "Their will be much talk, when headmaster Ozpin decides what he's going to do with you." Jaune laughed. "Im not very sure what I did wrong here?" Glynda ignored his question and decided to lead Jaune and the guards towards Ozpins tower. Jaunes dark side started to kick in as he couldn't stop staring at Glyndas ass. " **Come on babe, It can be just the two of us... naked."** Glynda turned around with a blush and smacked Jaune across the face. Causing him to come out of his dark trance.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Glynda shouted in Jaunes face. He looked up and sighed.

"Hmmm.. I guess im headed towards your lunch detention, huh?"

* * *

After Jaune was hauled out of the cafeteria, the room fell into complete utter silence due to what took place. Yang looked towards a now groaning Ren and stomped towards his direction. She then grabbed Ren by the front of his uniform and slammed him into a wall, cracking hit from the force. "Why the fuck did you attack Jaune?!" Yang shouted in Rens face, her lilac eyes turning red.

"Jaune is a coward... he led our team too our death carelessly. Costing Nora her eyes and an arm in the process!" Yang didn't believe a word he said. "Your lying! Pyrrha wrote in a report he sacrificed himself to save your team!" Ren chuckled. "You know.. you don't really seem that surprised that Jaune is mysteriously alive." Yang thought about the comment for a moment but didn't answer.

Ren broke away from Yangs grasp and raised his voice for the rest of the cafeteria too hear. "Something in Jaune has changed everybody! He is not the kind, caring person you believe he is too be... When he led us to a canyon, a grimm like creature approached us... and it for some reason, wanted Jaune... that same creature demolished our team." The cafeteria was silent as Rens words were being processed.

"His eye color is now red... how is that possible... I didn't even feel his Aura... but all beings with a soul on Remnant have Aura... all except Grimm." People started to whisper in the cafeteria at Rens remark.

"Why do you think Beacon never sent a search party for Jaunes body... Because they didn't want too deal with... that thing..." Ren referring to the Prowler. He finished with.

"Jaune Arc, isn't human!"

* * *

Pyrrha entered where Nora was resting in the Medical wing, a tray of food in her hands. "Hey Pyrrha!" Nora greeted and started too drool a little at the smell of pancakes wafting into her nostrils. "Hey Nora.. Just decided to bring food by." Pyrrha said. Nora sat up a little as Pyrrha placed the tray of pancakes next too her, and sat down. "How do they feel?" Pyrrha asked Nora, She blinked her new eyes a couple of times.

"They feel like normal eyeballs.. But they aren't normal.. Because their Renny's." Pyrrha smiled at Nora's Now different colored eyes. Nora begin to feast into her beloved pancakes. "And the new arm?" Nora waved her robotic arm around, and flexed. "Way stronger then the one I had before." Nora finished with a giggle. "Nora.. how did you and Ren ever meet?" Noras fork stopped an inch away from her mouth at Pyrrhas surprising question. "Well.. its a bit of a long story." Nora responded. Pyrrha started to get comfortable in her chair. "Its ok.. I can stay for a long time." Nora thought back to her first encounter with Ren. Memory's started to resurface in her head.

(Flash Back)

Nora was out in the woods smashing through trees in excitement. Tomorrow was going to be her 10th birthday. "I wonder what Papa is going to get me?" She asked aloud as her fist went straight through a tree. Nora cocked her fist back, ready to send it through another tree but was cut off at the sound of a scream. She scratched the top of her head in confusement. "Huh? for a second their i thought i hea-" Nora was cut off by another scream.

Instead of standing around and asking questions she sprinted in the direction of the wales. Only to come upon a gruesome sight. Two Beowolfs were eating from a dead mans body. Next to the corpse was a crying little boy with black hair holding the hand of a dead woman. She had bright pink hair and blood was oozing out of the gash in her neck.

The boy was covered in blood as he tried to wake up what Nora presumed his dead mother. The Beowolfs stopped eating and turned their attention toward a now angry Nora. A growl ruptured from both of the Beowolfs throats. Nora dashed at the Beowolves and slammed her knee into one of their stomachs. She then picked up the now dazed Beowolf and hurled it at a tree. A loud crack was heard as the Beowolfs neck snapped upon impact.

Nora ducked under a clawed swipe and sent an uppercut to the last Beowolfs jaw, Her fist going straight through and coming out the top of its head. Nora extracted her fist from the wound and kicked the now dead Beowolf away. After wiping her hand clean on her pink dress, she went straight over the nameless boy.

"Whats your name?" Nora asked the crying boy. He looked up but didn't answer. "What happened here?" She pried, but the boy still didn't answer. Nora grew a little impatient and decided to sit next too the bloody boy. He wrapped her in a hug and started to cry in her shoulder. "I-its ok.. their, their." Nora comforted as she rubbed his back in a soothing manor.

"Ren." He whispered. Nora smiled. "My names Lenora Valkeryie, but you can call me Nora for short." The boy didn't answer as he was still crying. After 20 minutes of Ren crying on Noras now soaked shoulder, he started to calm down. Nora got up from her sitting position and looked down at Ren. "Would you like too live with me?" Ren became suprised at the question but slowly started too nod.

"You don't talk much do you?" Nora asked. Ren responded with another nod. She smiled.

"We'll change that together."

She walked into the direction of her home but on the way, Ren close by. She felt a tug on her skirt. Nora looked back at the boy, Ren was much shorter then Nora at the time. Ren held out his hand, and she took it. Lacing their fingers together

(End of Flash Back)

Nora was broken from her memory's as Ruby came through the door panting. "Ruby whats wrong?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby looked up at Pyrrha with a smile.

"Its Jaune! He's alive!"

* * *

Jaune was currently tapping his foot anxiously in the now ascending elevator. It was slightly stuffy inside, since Glynda, Jaune, and four other guards were inside.

 **"Give me control.. and I can end all these petty human lives right here."** Jaune went wide eyed at the Dark voices suggestion. _Theres no way thats happening._ Jaune told. He then winced in pain as Mini Ruffles slightly annoying voice rang in his head. **"Coooome on master... Just a little killy?"** Jaune responded in an annoyed tone. _WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? Their will be no killing, eating, slicing, burning, beheading, or stuffing of any people while your here!_ Jaune listed in his head.

 **"Uhhhhg! Why do you have to be such a whiny bitch master?"** A tic mark grew on Jaunes forehead. _Run that by my ear one more time?_ Mini Ruffles was silent at first but soon answered. **"I saaaid, why do you have to be such a whiny bitch... master?"** Jaune was half tempted to break out of his cuffs and wring the tiny Beowolfs neck.

 _That Thing has quite a mouth on it too._ Jaune thought. Mini Ruffles laughed evilly in response. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors retracted open. Glynda stepped out, then Jaune followed closely by. Guards not to far, just in case. Ozspin looked up from his papers and didn't even look a little surprise at seeing Jaune alive. He lifted his coffee mug up to his mouth and gave a loud sip.

"Welcome back."


	11. Answers

**Hey Guys! This is my first time writing a lemon, so please don't kill me if it comes out bad. Im sorry about the few hiccups from last chapter, and I hopefully fixed them all. This chapter should also answer some of your questions. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative that would be great. And as always stay awesome and creative. PEACE!**

 **Shout out too: DD-Returns101**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

 _ **Lemon Warning**_

Ren was fast walking down one of the halls in the Medical wing. After his little speech, he decided he wanted to check up on Nora, since Pyrrha wanted to bring food for her. He came to a door with the number 427 labeled on the front and opened it. When he walked in, he heard Noras voice, But it wasn't bubbily like it usually was. "Ren... Is it true?" Ren stopped, Noras tone of voice sounded stern and angry. Meaning she was dead serious.

Ren had only gotten on Noras bad side a couple of times, and it was usually the worst feeling ever. "I-is what true?" Ren couldn't see the expression on Noras face right now, but if he could, he would only see disappointment. "You.. attacked Jaune?" Nora questioned. Ren sighed but reluctantly told her the truth. "Y-yes..." Nora patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Come and sit next too me." It didn't sound like a question, so Ren quickly took a spot next to Nora. When he sat down, he shivered as he felt Noras cold robotic arm start to caress is cheek. "Why Ren... why would you try and hurt him?" Nora inquired quietly. Ren tried to make up an excuse. "I-I w-wasn't trying to hur-" He didn't get too finish his sentence as he was cut off by Nora's voice.

"Ren.. The truth, now." She demanded. Ren sighed and lowered his head down in shame. "I... I was so angry at how he caused you too get hurt... I couldn't forgive him.. so I.. tried to kill him.. I was just soo... angry." Ren finished silently. Nora looked at the frown on Rens face and wrapped him in a hug. "I forgive you... but it doesn't mean you were right, He's our team leader.. and most importantly, our friend." Ren snuggled into Noras warm embrace.

"He's not who he use to be Nora.. He's changed, something is wrong with him." Nora kissed the top of Rens head. "Then I want you to help him fix whatever it is that's wrong." Nora said, causing Ren to go wide eyed. "B-But Nor-" Ren was interrupted again. "No buts Mister! Jaune needs our help.. and I cant go out there right now in this condition... So please, for me?" Nora pleaded.

Ren sighed as he new this was going to be extremely difficult. Jaune was a wildcard up at this point, So he had no idea if this request was going to work in his favor. Ren started too take in Noras sweet scent. "I'll do it... Only for you though." Nora smiled but Ren couldn't see it. "Good boy." Nora said in a sultry tone. Catching Ren of guard, she started to nibble on his ear.

"N-Nora?!" Ren cried out in confusement when she started too whisper very suggestive things in his ear. "Reeeen... Im not wearing a bra... or any panties." she breathed out in his lobe. Ren was utterly speechless and was starting to wonder if this was the same Valkyrie he knew. Nora took Rens hand and guided it to her actually naked body. She planted his hand on her breast. "N-Nora?! what i-if the nurses walk in." Ren stammered cutely.

Nora silenced his pleas by kissing him passionately. Ren didn't respond at first, but soon started too kiss back. Nora broke the kiss, Ren whimpered at the feeling of Noras lips being taken from him. Nora then straddled Ren, she could feel the bulge in his pants grinding against her wet folds. She helped Ren out of his pants, since he was blind, she would have to guide him along the way. But Nora didn't care, she always like being the one in control.

Once Ren was out of his pants and boxers, Nora forced him back onto the bed, she got on top of him and lowered her mouth too his ear. "Dont make too much sound... or the nurses might hear how much fun were having." Nora whispered in a seductive tone, causing Rens face too turn bright red. Nora adjusted herself so her slit was just above Rens cock.

She then lowered herself, letting it slowly enter her vagina. Nora moaned in pleasure and pain when his penis finally went as deep as it could go. "A-are you okay Nor-?!" Ren was cut off abruptly by Nora slapping him upside the head. "Shhhh! do you want to get caught silly?" Nora moaned in a hushed tone. Ren kept his mouth shut since the feeling down below was so blissful. And he definitely didn't want it interrupted by some curious nurse.

Nora bounced up and down on Rens member like it was a trampoline, moaning quietly here and there. Ren was making silent grunts as well, he then grabbed both sides of Noras hips to get a better hold on her. Nora was too busy fondling her boobs, Pinching a nipple while twisting the other. Ren started to feel a very weird pressure build up in his balls as Nora kept bucking on top of him.

Ren wasn't very educated on the process of sex, but he figured Nora was. He turned his head towards her face, wishing he could see the lewd expression on her face since he could definitely hear it. "Harder Ren!" Nora encouraged as she placed both of her hands on his chest to steady herself. Ren complied by thrusting upwards, burrowing his whole dick inside her, Causing Nora to drool from the euphoric feeling her pussy was experiencing.

"Nora... I feel like I need to pee." Nora smiled at this, "G-good I-it means your as close as I am." Nora breaths started too become erratic, and she was moaning louder and louder at every thrust Ren gave. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming in complete pleasure, drawing blood in the process. "Nora I-Im going too.." Nora wrapped her arms around Rens head, engulfing his head in her squishy boobs.

"Keep going Ren! Im almost there!" She started to shout now. Ren started to nibble on her breast, which was Nora's big weak spot, causing her too scream soo loudly that the entire medical wing heard.

"REN IM CUMMING!"

* * *

Pyrrha and Ruby were currently sprinting down the hallways too the cafeteria, in hopes too see the now alive Jaune. They took a quick right and ran into someone, sending them to the floor in slight pain. Ruby glanced up while rubbing her knee, her eyes lit up at who she saw. "Sis! Its great we found you! Do you know where Jaune is!?" Ruby chirped loudly. Yang got up and dusted herself off.

"Yes! Him and Ren got in a wierd fight then he was just taken away from Miss Goodwitch for no reason!" Yang said furiously. Pyrrha quickly got up at the sound of this. "W-where did she take him?!" Yang looked at Pyrrha and narrowed her eyes. "Well... she took him towards Ozpins office, I tried to follow but they stopped me." Ruby quickly tried too speed off into the direction of Ozpins tower to see her crush, but was caught by her cape and dragged back.

"Whoa sis, slow it down a bit. They have a bunch of staff guarding the elevator to Ozpins tower, you wont make it." Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's hand and started to walk off anyways. "Dont worry, its nothing we can't handle." Yang saw what Pyrrha was trying to do and quickly cut it out. "Rubys not going anywhere with _you_ unless I give her permission to do so. Me and her will go instead, we don't need the help."

Pyrrha let go of Ruby as Yang grabbed the 15 year olds hand and quickly started off, without Rubys opinion. Pyrrha watched as they rounded a corner and she gritted her teeth in anger.

"I won't let you have _Him_ Xiao Long."

* * *

"Welcome back." Ozpin greeted as he put his coffee mug down. Jaune scanned the office around him. He was in a giant spire, with a grey floor and no ceiling, exposing the clock gears above. Ozpins office was very bare, for a headmaster. "Welcome back indeed.. Professor Ozpin, and can I ask why im in cuffs and why every body keeps talking about the 'you should be dead' mumbo jumbo?"

"Well firstly, you should be dead because we held a memorial service for you not too long ago and secondly..." Ozpin scanned Jaunes form, easily noticing the changes from when he last saw him. His eyes were red, he was a little bit taller, and it looked like he had been taking supplements. "... You are a grimm container." Ozpin acknowledged. Jaune cocked his head in confusion, pretending he didn't know what Ozpin was talking about.

"A Grimm-a-what?" At the sound of this Glynda pushed up her glasses and sighed. "A Grimm container is an individual that sells his soul too the Grimm entity that latched onto him... usually too gain money, love... or power." Jaune visibly winced at the last one. _Yeep, thats definitely me._ Jaune thought lamely. "Okkkk? but I don't see how this is a problem."

Ozpin frowned. "Jaune.. do you know anything about the Mountain Glenn incident?" Jaune scratched his head in confusement. He never was one too read up on the news.. or history, or dustology, or biology... Glynda turned around and told the guards in the room to leave. Ozpin waited until the last guard filed out, then he began to talk.

"It was overrun by Grimm, and most of everyone died. But who did ever survive was either payed a big amount of lien too keep their mouths shut about the _truth_... or they disappeared." Jaune was shocked too hear this. "Truth?"

Ozpin started again with, "The reason Mountain Glenn was destroyed was because a Grimm container lived behind its walls.. She was ignorant about the consequences of giving her soul up... sooo what the military has named Sluagh, tracked her down and killed her. Leading thousands of Grimm on the way." Jaune quickly understood this Sluagh was the exact Prowler that's been hunting him down ever since he made his own pact.

Ozpin continued. "The reason the survivors were payed was because if the public ever found out that such an unstoppable Grimm existed.. It could cause pandemonium." Jaune whistled in astonishment, he hadn't even considered what would happen if the Prowler was unleashed in an highly populated area. He looked at Ozpins emotionless mask and decided to speak.

"And what makes you think im a Grimm container?" Jaune inquired, curiosity present in his tone. Ozpin got up from his chair and folded his hands behind his back, he then strode over too were a large window pane was, he looked out onto school grounds. "Your eyes have changed into the color of red.. I can't feel your Aura anymore and you beat a huntress while still maintaining failing combat scores." Glyndas cheeks reddened a little at remembering Jaunes 'move' he made towards her during the end of the match.

"Its obvious too the trained-eye Jaune... I even witnessed you on top of the water fountain when you were siphoning dark energy with a forbidden meditation." Ozpin pointed out. _Damn it! I was hoping I could fool them, well guess you caught me._ "Bravo, Bravo you caught me." Jaune would've clapped his hands but they were currently cuffed. "Now.. about these handcuffs?" Jaune asked while holding his hands out, hoping Ozpin would just simply take them off.

"Im sorry Jaune, but we have to keep those on." Jaune whined in displeasure. "Whyyyy?" Ozpin turned broke his gaze away from the school grounds and set it on Jaune instead. "Because its for our safety." Jaune rolled his eyes at the vague response. "What ever. Will I still be able to attend Beacon?"

Ozpin sighed and his brow furrowed. "Absolutely not. Were you not listening when I told you what happened to Glenn? Your a Grimm container and that Sluagh is surely tracking you down as we speak, putting all my students at the risk of their own safety, And we can't have that. You will soon be taken into custody by Atlas military." Jaune sighed tiredly. _Just fucking great._ Jaune thought in annoyance.

"And then what?" Jaune questioned. Ozpin didn't even blink at the answer he gave. "You will most likely be put too death." The room dropped a couple degrees in temperature as Jaunes blood turned cold. _Death?! DEATH?! I CANT FUCKING DIE!_ Jaune screamed in his head. But he soon came to a realization. _I've already died once.. and it wasn't that bad, but if it means keeps my friends safe from the prowler, then its worth it._ A dark voice boomed in his head.

 **"You are a stupid fool... the Time Prowler wont stop until it erases your complete existence. Aura, and soul. Which means it wont hesitate to kill your red haired minx."** Jaune would've face palmed if he could. _Fuck! your right! Im so stupid._ **"Exactly."** _Not helping right now!_ Jaune countered in his head.

This puts Jaune in quite the pickle, He would still have to retrieve a Grimm blade from a Grimm smith that he still didn't know the whereabouts of, he then would have to kill the damn Prowler, but he couldn't because he was in cuffs and will soon be heading to Atlas to face the music. Which would kill Pyrrha in turn, So that means he is going to have to get the hell out of here, but that's against the law, and would technically make him a Rogue hunter. Which would surely grab the attention of other hunters, or bounty hunters in his case. Shit was about to hit the fan unfortunately.

The room was dead quiet, the only sound coming from the turning clockworks. "I know what your thinking Mister Arc, and its not a good idea at all." Glynda warned as she pulled out her crop and started to head towards Jaune. What idea was he exactly thinking? Break out of his cuffs and turn Rogue for the better good, so he thinks.

 _"I cant break out of these cuffs! do you think you could help out?"_ Jaune asked out loud in his mind as he struggled to get free. He got the answer he was looking for. **"I can, but your going to have to relinquish your control over your body to me."** Jaune thought about it for a moment, but he soon came to an answer. _"Just don't kill my friends please."_ Jaune told before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 **"No promises."**


	12. Rogue

**Hey guys, heres another chapter for you all. Thank you so much for the detailed reviews of last chapter. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would be cool. And as always stay awsome and creative. PEACE!**

 **Shout out too:** DD-Returns101 Go check out his awesome writing.

Disclaimer: I own a cat...

 **Gore Warning**

* * *

" **No promises."**

 _Jaune_ quickly turned off the Aura flowing through his hands, thus turning off the Aura cuffs as well. Glynda pointed her crop and lightning shot out, towards _Jaune_ at amazing speeds. He ducked under the electrical current and drew his sword. _Jaune_ sliced with immense force, but a glyph stopped his blade from beheading Glynda. She quickly made space from her blonde foe.

She then started casting fire spells towards _Jaune_ , forcing him to roll and dodge so he wouldn't be burned to a crisp. **"That wand is a nuisance."** _Jaune snarled_ in a dark growl. Glynda outstretched her arm, hoping to impale _Jaune_ with ice, but he was already a step ahead. He quickly got into her guard and lopped her casting hand off with his sword, the blade easily going through her wrist and Aura like butter.

The now disarmed Glynda screamed in pain as she dropped too her knees, blood spurting from what use to be her hand. She looked up at _Jaune_ , a devious smirk palying across his lips. "KILL ME ALREADY!" Glynda agonized loudly.

 _Jaune_ started to walk around Glynda slowly, Crocrea mors spinning wildly in his right hand. He then grabbed her chin, facing her crying face towards his.

 **"Death is too quick... your punishment must be more.. severe."** _Jaune growled._ He then took her useless arm and started forcing dark energy into his blade, causing it to become red hot. _Jaune_ then slammed the flat part of Crocea mors into the bloody knub on her arm. The extreme heat cauterizing what use to be Glyndas hand. She screamed in extreme pain, her wails soothing _Jaunes_ ears.

She then passed out from the sheer pain, _Jaune_ dropped her lifeless body as his painful work was done. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye and shoved his blade in the direction. Ozpin froze as the point of Crocea mors was now mere inches from his adams apple. **"I wouldn't move if I were you."** _Jaune_ warned. Ozpin didn't even bat an eyelash.

"I know you wont kill me Jaune, because this has already happened... Miss Rose and Xiao Long are going to walk through that elevator, and your going to escape out my window." _Jaune_ cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but as if on cue Yang and Ruby came out of the elevator.

"JAUNE!" They asked in unison. Jaune didn't want to deal with the sisters, so he ran towards a window and jumped through. Glass shattering as he was now falling. Not too long after his feet made contact with the ground, concrete cracking under him. _Jaune_ wiped the peaces of glass off his shoulder, and extracted a shard from his hand. He heard shuffling from behind and whirled around.

It was a guard running straight at him with a battle cry. _Jaune_ stabbed his sword into the guards open mouth, coming out the back of his head. " **How does that taste!"** _Jaune_ yelled in blood lust. The now dying guard only gargled in response as blood started seeping out of his mouth. _Jaune_ noticed a guard charging towards him with a stun baton. He quickly extracted his bloody blade from the dead guards mouth, _Jaune_ then slashed at the guards head, he tried to block but the blade passed through both the baton and his skull.

Spraying blood and brains all over the grass. _Jaune_ rushed towards another guard, and decapitated him. Crocea mors was now drenched in innocent blood. _Jaune_ started heading away from the school, deciding it wasn't a good idea too stick around at Beacon any longer. He only made it a couple hundred feet, until two guards tried to block his path.

Both armed with stun batons. The first Guard swiped at _Jaune_ , but he simply side stepped it and stabbed his sword into his foot, pinning him there. The guard screamed but _Jaune_ ignored it as he turned his fist into a black blade from dark aura and stabbed it into the second guards stomach. _Jaune_ then ripped his fist out, entrails spewing out of the hole in the guards stomach.

 _Jaune_ then made his way too the pinned guard who was desperately trying to pull the sword out of his foot. His attempts became futile as _Jaune_ grabbed his head and pulled, his neck eliciting a resounding crack, signifying his death. _Jaune_ pulled the sword out of the dead guards foot with effortlessness, and slowly stalked the now disemboweled and crawling guard. His entrails and blood leaving a trail behind him as he tried to get away from _Jaune_.

 _Jaune_ slammed his foot into the guards back, stopping all of his movements as Crocea mors entered his skull. **"Yes... I need more prey.. I NEED MORE!"** _Jaune_ screamed cynically, as his blade left the guards head. He looked back at the bloody mess behind him and smirked. " **You are all weak... death was a means too end your struggles."** _Jaune_ chuckled out loud.

He then continued his path towards the docking bay, were bull heads would drop off students, or take them wherever they go. _Jaune_ wasn't too far now and just had to walk a little longer. He halted his movements though as a certain redhead came into his sight.

"Jaune what are you doing?!" Pyrrha asked as she noticed his sword was covered in blood that wasn't his. _Jaune_ slowly walked to her, fear started coursing through her body as her back met a wall. She had nowhere to go. _Jaune_ took advantage of this and grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her. He then whispered darkly in her ear.

 **"I promised that fool I wouldn't kill you."** _Jaune_ asserted as he started kissing up and down her neck. _This isn't Jaune!_ Pyrrha warned herself in her head, she tried pushing _Jaune_ off but his sheer strength kept her were she was. _Jaune_ took notice of her attempts to struggle free, so he bit into her neck and started transferring little bits of dark Aura into her system.

Pyrrha's Aura couldn't take the tainted essence and started rejecting it. her legs started weakening and she found that she couldn't stand any more, she had to use _Jaunes_ body to keep herself from falling. But it was too no avail as she subsided and lost consciousness. _Jaune_ felt her body go limp, so he picked her up bridal style and softly placed her sleeping form on a school bench.

 _Jaune_ decided it wasn't enough and took off his jacket and blanketed her body with it to keep her warm. He then restarted his journey too the docking area. After a minute, _Jaune_ finally arrived, but their wasn't any bullheads to be seen. Only crates of supplies and a massive cliff. _Jaune_ slowly leaned his body forward, to see what was below.

He soon spotted a forest, and train tracks. _Jaune_ backed away from the cliff and spoke. **"My time is up boy."** Jaunes body levitated in the air as dark energy exploded out from him. His body then fell to the concrete. Jaune regained control of his being and got up off the ground.

 _Where am I?_ Jaune thought aloud. He took in his surroundings. "Im at the docking bay." He concluded. Jaune felt liquid in his hand and looked down. "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Jaune almost screamed as he found that his blade and hand was soaked in blood that didn't belong to him. _Did I do this?_ Jaune stopped his train of thought as he sensed a familiar Aura signature coming from behind him.

"Here to get your ass kicked again Ren?" Jaune asked into the air as he didn't even make an attempt to look back at his stoic teamate. "Actually.. Nora _convinced_ me to help you." Jaune didn't notice the emphasis on convince in Rens voice. Ren walked forward and placed a hand on Jaunes shoulder, but Jaune wriggled it off.

"Fine, just don't slow me down." Jaune groaned. Ren nodded in response. "So whats the plan?" Jaune made his way back to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the tracks, he spotted a train not to far away about too pass them. "Were going to have to board a train... I hope you brought your tickets." Jaune joked as he prepared himself to leap.

Ren powered Aura through his legs so he could with stand the landing. After Jaune decided the train was the perfect distance away, he jumped off the cliff. Ren not to far above him. His eyes started to blur into one massive color due too intense speed of his fall. Jaune then made contact with the roof of the train, knees buckling and metal warping.

Ren landed elegantly next to him.

* * *

Pyrrha woke to her face being prodded by a finger. "Is she dead?" A certain reaper asked. _Ruby?_ Pyrrhas eyes opened and she was met with a finger to her pupil. Pyrrha hissed in pain and covered her eye. "Oh my gosh! im so sorry!" Ruby apologized. Pyrrha looked at Ruby with her other eye, noticing the blonde standing next too her.

"Have you seen Jaune P-money?" Yang asked with a worried face. Pyrrha looked at her and scowled. "Why should I tell you?" Ruby saw the tension forming from her sister and Pyrrha and decided enough was enough.

"You guys need to seriously stop! argue about this! fight about that! Its really starting to get on my nerves, you two need too learn how to act mature and start acting like friends you use to be!" Ruby shouted ironically. Yang was taken aback and Pyrrhas jaw was on the floor. Never had they witnessed such angry and commanding words come from the 15 year olds mouth.

Yang gave Pyrrha an apologetic look, Ruby was right. "Pyrrha.. im sorry about the things I said and did to you.. I should've realized that I was hurting you... Friends?" She finished with a smile and an outstretched hand. Pyrrha returned hers with one of her own, and shook her hand. "Friends."

While they were busy making up, Ruby was busy tracking Jaunes scroll. "Guys I found him! He's at the docking bay!" Ruby jumped with glee. Yang and Pyrrha gave each other glances. "Sis you stay here, this is something me and Pyrrha have to do." Yang demanded. "But thats not fai-" Ruby stopped short as Yang gave her a menacing glare. Ruby pouted. "Fine."

Yang then looked at Pyrrha, a smile adorning her face.

"Lets go... partner."

* * *

Jaune and Ren were walking towards the end of the train, Jaune sheathing his blood stained sword in the process. "So what do we do now?" Ren inquired. Jaune shrugged. "We head too the city of vale, I have a friend their that I need to see... If that's alright with you?" Jaune finished with a question. Ren held up his hands in front of him.

"No, no its fine.. Nora said I have to do this.. and I wouldn't want to piss her off by going back on my word..That woman is already a handful as is." Ren finished with a blush as he discreetly started to grope the air in front of him. Jaune nodded and kept making his way to the front. He felt a drop of water splat on his forehead and looked up at the now cloudy sky.

"Its going to rain." Jaune pointed out. Ren couldn't see the clouds but he could definitely smell the rain. Jaune kept still, observing the tracks ahead as the train kept its direction. He then heard two resounding thuds not too far behind him. Jaune turned around and his eyes settled on the two feminine figures, his hand instinctively making its way to Crocea mors.

"Hello boys."


	13. Double Trouble

**Hey guys. Just putting out another chapter. This one is very action based so don't hate me ha ha. Thanks so much for last chapters reviews. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would be great.**

 **Also, I will be now answering your questions each chapter, if you leave a question in a review i'll answer it. Hopefully without spoiling any as always stay creative and awesome. MINI RUFFLES YOU PRICK!**

Shout out too: DD-Returns101 his work is really awesome. His story is slow at first but it starts to really get good in the later chapters. Go check him out!

Disclaimer: I own a tv and this computer...And a cat...

* * *

"Hello boys."

Yang leered from afar, Pyrrha was right next to her with Milos and Akouo drawn. She did not look happy. Jaune slowly unsheathed his sword and grasped his shield. Ren kepts his hands on his green pistols. Jaune really didn't want to fight the two beauties, but if he had too, then he would. This was something he had to do, In order to save Pyrrha and himself... Right?

"Jaune, why are you doing this?" Pyrrha asked from afar, but Jaune only responds by getting onto a combat stance. This time Yang breaks the uncomfortable silence. "Jaune just come back to Beacon, we don't want to see you get hurt." Jaunes face is emotionless but he speaks up.

"I cant go back, its too late for me." Yang and Pyrrha frown at this, If he went Rogue, the possibility of seeing him again would be pretty dim. "Ren talk some sense into him!" Yang pleads, but Ren stands his ground.

"Jaune needs my help... and if you try to stop him.. then I will stop you." Jaune face stayed nuetral at first, but it quickly formed into a smirk. "Thanks Ren."

Yang frowned at Rens words while Pyrrhe gritted her teeth in anger. "Fine, then we'll bring you back by force!" Pyrrha screams as she turns her spear into a rifle and pulls the trigger. Jaune holds his shield out in front of him while Ren quickly gets behind for protection. Jaune starts to slowly approach the two armed females, even if dust rounds were slamming into his shield painfully.

"Ren you take Pyrrha, I got Yang!" Ren nodded in affirmation. Jaune peeked his head above his shield to see Yang only a couple off feet away, cocking her fist back. Ren vaults over Jaune and fires Stormflower upon her, forcing Yang to block and dodge. He narrowly avoids a jab from Yang and slips past her to keep Pyrrha busy instead. Jaune lowers his shield and swings at Yang.

She blocks with her gauntlets and attempts to take out Jaunes legs out from under him. He hops up to avoid her leg and bashes her with his shield, she staggers but counters with a fist to his shield; Skidding Jaune backwards.

By now it started to rain hard, lightning was striking all around them.

 _Damn it! She like a miniature tank._ Jaune inwardly growls. Yang rushes Jaune hoping to tackle him, but he flips over her and slashes at her back. The blade tore through her vest. Yang backs away and begrudgingly discards her now shredded vest. She was only had her yellow tank top to cover her chest, causing her to shiver and doing wonderful things to her breasts.

Jaunes eyes bulged at the wonderful sight. **"Master, let me out so I can keep that vixen _very..warm_ , especially those large round melo-" **Mini Ruffles didn't finish his sentence as he was struck by Jaune.

 _little fucker likes to flirt too!_ Jaune inwardly sighed. Yang caught were Jaune was staring and leaned over a little bit to give him a better view.

"Jaune if you come back with us peacefully, I'll let you touch them for as long as you want." Yang offered in a sultry tone.

 **"Master! You must take that offer, for all that is unholy!"** Mini Ruffles cried out.

Jaune ignored his please and started his attack again. Slicing and stabbing in the hopes to stop the female. But she was prepared, as she sent a bone shattering punch to his head, slamming him into the inside of the train. Yang jumped down into the man sized hole, and found Jaune staggering back up by using a pole for support. Apparently this was a passenger train, due to some civilians that were startled at their sudden entrance.

"Get away!" Yang commanded, and just like that, they got up and made their way too the back of the train so they wouldn't be caught in the blondes crossfire. Jaune sheathed his beloved Crocea mors.

 _This isn't helping, I need something to hit her faster with!_ Jaune was trying too think up of a fast plan, since Yang was slowly approaching him. He turned his head to the pole that his hand was gripping, and ripped it out.

He started to twirl it cockily around him as if it were a staff. Yang halted her approach and smirked.

"Soo.. I guess this is round two?"

* * *

After Ren got past Yang, he didn't waste any time attacking Pyrrha. But it was fruitless as she would block, dodge, roll, or parry. Every time Ren slashed with his Storm Flower, it would always miss by inches, confusing the hell out of him. "Why are you helping him?" Pyrrha asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because.. I will never break a promise." Ren replied stoically. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at this. "What promise?" Ren sighed happily with a blush on his face. "Noras."

Pyrrha was taken back by this, Nora making Ren doing something, for her! That was completely unheard of, _Nora must of really persuaded him somehow._ Pyrrha thought in her head. Ren was currently thinking of a strategy to beat the Champion. He quickly came up with an idea, but had to test it out first. Ren swung his pistol towards Pyrrhas face, catching her off guard.

Forcing Pyrrha to use her semblance. Ren used his senses, and felt her Aura flare for a moment. He quickly came to the conclusion that an outside force was acting upon his attacks, more specifically his Storm Flowers. "Ahhh.. It all makes sense now..." Pyrrha tried to ask 'What does?' but Ren wasn't finished.

"...It seems your semblance is polarity.. this would explain why opponents could never touch you." Pyrrhas eyes went wide at his proclamation. _How did he figure out?!_ Rens Storm Flowers disappeared into his green sleeves. He then gets into an unfamiliar stance. It was simple, the way to defeat Pyrrha was to engage her in hand to hand combat. Ren tested his theory by sending a flurry of punches at Pyrrha.

She blocked all of them and slashed horizontally at Ren, but he was to quick as he ducked and sent an open palm to her chest. Sending her to the other side of the train car.

Pyrrha got up with a cough and took her stance one more, she felt her Aura trying to repair the now fractured rib. In all of her years, she has never inflicted an injury more then a cut or a bruise.

Ren smirked. His theory was right, If he didn't fight Pyrrha with anything metallic, then Pyrrha wouldn't be able to hinder him with her Semblance.

"Oh how the tides have turned."

* * *

Jaune was having the time of his life, He was making Yang look like a joke with his new 'Staff' and she new this as every time she threw a punch or kick; They were slapped aside painfully by the metal pole.

Yang soon lost her temper and rushed Jaune, but he swung his 'Staff' under and took out her legs. She fell on her back with a thud and Jaune quickly straddled her to keep her still, He quickly pinned her wrists so she couldn't strike him in the face. Yang was trying to squirm out, but couldn't. "Let me go.. Jaune.. IM GOING TO KICK YOUR AS-" Her screams were silenced as Jaune kissed her.

She still tried to resist, but eventually gave up and started returning the kiss. Jaune eased up on his grip to her wrists. Causing Yang to wrap her arms around his neck. Jaune broke the heated kiss for oxyegen and rested his head on her chest. Taking in her sweet scent. _Lilacs_.

Jaune then heard the silent cry's of the girl he was currently pinning. Jaune looked up too see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"P-please.. don't leave us.. don't leave me." Yang finished with a gentle sob. Jaune felt his stomach drop, It was painful to cause someone to cry. He then pulled her head to his chest, muffling her sobs. "This is something I have to do Yang.. I will never leave you.. But I have to do this." Jaune soothed. Yang continued to cry, Jaune started to run his fingers through her golden hair to calm her down.

"I'll only be gone for a little while.. You can visit me in the mean time." Yang buried her head into Jaunes neck. "Promise?" Yang asked gently, his neck starting to become wet from her tears. "I promise." Jaune assured. He felt horrible, he was going to leave everything he knew and loved... behind. and now he was making promises he wasn't even sure he could keep.

Jaune continued to cradle Yang as she sent feathery kisses to his exposed neck. By now, Yangs sadness and tears were replace with a weak smile. Ruffles sneekily slid his hand out of Jaunes jacket pocket unsuspectingly and got a handful of breast. Yang quickly slapped Jaune across the face.

"Owww! What the hell was that for?!" Jaune asked with a slap mark across his face, Yang gave him a glare. "For ruining the moment."

 _What the fuck, I didn't do any thing?_ Jaune thought with a confused face, he was now very aggravated. Unbeknownst to him, it was because of a certain evil baby Beowolf. Mini Ruffles started to cackle evilly in Jaunes head.

Yang got up and pulled Jaune up with her. He picked up his staff and they both hopped up to the top of the train, exposing them to the rain. By now the train was crossing a bridge and at the bottom was a river.

Jaune noticed the fighting at the other end of the train. Ren was covered in cuts were as Pyrrha was shrouded with bruises. Jaune handed Yang his 'Staff' and ran to the other end, with Yang close behind.

Jaune was closing in on Pyrrha, hoping to take her by surprise since her back was faced to him. It didn't work as Pyrrha turned around and sent a kick to his solar plexus, throwing Jaune into Yang. He lost his balance and fell off the top of the train. He reached out towards Yang hoping to stop himself from falling, but he only got a handful of her bra, ripping it.

Pyrrha gasped in horror at what she did, and looked over the train to see Jaunes body, black bra in hand, plummeting to the freezing waters below. Just as he was about to make contact, a miniature Nevermore swooped in and caught him.

Jaune saddled the Nevermore and held on tight. "WHOO HOO! Imma call this one Rubber Ducky!" Rubber Ducky cawed in response. Mini Ruffles quickly snatched the bra in Jaunes hand and went back into his hiding place. **"Pleasure doing business with you... master."** Mini Ruffles said perversely. _That fucking prick!_

Jaune halted his angry thoughts and steered Rubbed Ducky towards the train, more specifically Ren. "REN GRAB ON!" Jaune shouted. Ren nodded and quickly grabbed Jaunes outstretched hand. Jaune was glad he had Aura, or his arm would've been pulled out of its socket. Ren quickly climbed aboard and sat behind Jaune.

"How are you controlling this?" Ren asked. Jaune simply ignored his question and cupped his hands over his face to make his voice sound like a intercom. "This is your captain speaking, I just wanted to say that our flight will be arriving in Vale shortl- HURK!" Jaune quickly clasped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

The 'Flight' wasn't really agreeing with Jaunes stomach.

* * *

Pyrrha was extremely pissed, Jaune had slipped through her fingers again. She turned her head at Yang who had her jaw on the floor. She noticed the metal pole she was holding.

"Yang, give me that!" Pyrrha pointed to the peice of metal. Yang held it protectively. "Why?" She growled with narrowed eyes. "Do you want to bring back Jaune or not?" Yang thought about it for a moment, but reluctantly handed her the pole. _Im sorry Jaune._

Pyrrha held the pole in her dominant hand as if it were a javelin. She kept her free hand out in front of her to transfer as much momentum as possible. Pyrrha kept her aim on the small Nevermore that was starting to become smaller from the distance it was gaining.

With all her might, she threw the pole, using her semblance to guide it to its target. She saw the piece of metal imbed its self into the tiny Nevermore and watched as the black bird crashed into Forever fall.

"Bingo."


	14. Crash Landing

**Hey guys! This one will be a little longer because of the follows and Favorites from last chapter. Thanks for the reviews in last chapter, even if most of them were about Mini Ruffles hahaha. Its really great to see that you guys enjoy this story, which just keeps me coming back to write it. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would be fantastic. And as always stay awsome and creative!**

 **HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!**

Disclaimer: I own... My keyboard.. and my phone.

Jaune was on top of Rubber Ducky, holding onto its black feathers and...his lunch as it started to zoom in the air. Ren was behind Jaune, clutching him from behind so he didn't fall of the black bird. Jaune took in his surroundings from above, they were currently flying over Forever Fall. Jaune turned his head to the direction of the train, it was becoming increasingly smaller as he gained distance.

Jaune furrowed his brow in confusion as he spotted a glint of light from the train. He then quickly tried to change the nevermore direction as the glint of light turned out to be a metal pole. He was too late as Rubber Ducky screeched in pain as the piece of metal passed through its wing.

The blonde lost control of the Grimm as they started hurtling towards Forever Fall forest at an alarming rate. Just as they were about to make contact with the ground, Jaunes vision blackened.

* * *

"Bingo"

Pyrrha whispered to herself as she watched the Nevermore crash into Forever fall. "What the hell was that for!" Yang asked furiously with red eyes. "I can't use my spear, because if I miss, then i'll lose it." Pyrrha replied with a smug expression. Yang opened her mouth to yell but was cut off.

"Come on, lets go find them and bring them back." Pyrrha ordered. "Find!? They crashed into Forever all! It could be days before we even find a sign of them." Yang emphasized this by pointing into the direction of the red forest.

Pyrrha grinned. "I know exactly where they are."

* * *

Jaune awoke to the feeling of his face being slapped gently, He didn't open his eyes though as every single thing in his body was screaming in pain.

 **"-Ke..P... Wak... up.. WAKE UP!"** Jaune received a much harder slap, His eyes fluttered open revealing Mini Ruffles on his chest pawing his face. Jaune groaned as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

Mini Ruffles hopped off Jaune and pulled out a Lacey black bra out of nowhere. The baby Beowolf then slammed it to his face and started to inhale the sweet scent that permeated off the fabric. **"Ahhh that's the stuff."** The tiny Beowolf muttered perversely. Mini Ruffles stashed his prized possesion and turned to Jaune.

 **"Get up. Its time to move."** Jaune ignored the command and checked his body to make sure nothing was broken. He let out a sigh of relief since everything was in good condition. Jaune looked around his surroundings, trying to spot Ren.

He only saw red trees and a whimpering nevermore. **"Your black haired companion is badly injured.** " Jaune red eyes lit up in suprise and he instantly got up to search for his wounded friend, Mini Ruffles following close behind with an article of clothing wrapped around him. Jaune soon came upon Rens body, sitting against a tree. Jaune examined his friends injured posture and found a bone protruding from his bloody leg.

Ren looked up at the sound of Jaunes feet breaking a twig and frowned. "Its broken Jaune.. Leave me.. I'll only slow you down." Jaune chuckled at Rens suggestion. "Im not leaving you." Jaune took one of Rens arms and helped him up, Ren hopped on the uninjured leg as He used Jaunes body for support. "Jaune what are you doing? Pyrrha will surely catch us at the rate we're going."

Jaune glanced at Rubber Ducky, who was trying to extract the metal pole with its beak. "I have a plan!" Jaune said in an epiphany. "Pyrrha will surely try and track us from that metal pole in Rubber Duckys wing using her polarity, but if we send him off in a direction away from us, She'll find him and not us, giving us distance to escape." Jaune finished in one breath.

"That could work." Ren groaned out as his leg was still flaring with pain. "Rubber ducky!" The Nevermore stopped its actions and turned its head to the sound of Jaunes voice. "Get out of here...quickly!" As if ordering a soldier, the Nevermore started off in a random direction in the woods. Jaune and Ren slowly retreated in the opposite way.

thirty minutes in their small trek Jaune started to feel tired from helping Ren and walking. His feet ached in pain. "Lets...take...a breather." Jaune panted out as he set Ren down on a fallen tree, careful not to put him in anymore pain that he was already in.

Jaune sat a couple feet away from Ren, panting a little. He knew that Rens leg would be healed in about an hour from his Aura, so they would have to wait a little bit. Deciding to pass the time a little faster, Jaune asked Ren a question.

"Hey.. whats your biggest fear?" Rens face twisted into confusement. "What?" Jaune laughed. "You know.. your biggest fear?" Jaune said a little slower this time.

Ren thought about his question, quickly remembering his 'fear'.

* * *

(Flash back)

Ren was under the covers crying. He was in a house that wasn't his and had just lost his parents. He was glad that he was saved from the loud girl named Nora, but sad that he could never see hid mother and father again. He continued to cry in fear since his mom would always give him a kiss goodnight and keep the night light on to ward of the darkness.

Ren got out of the covers and headed to his new friends room. He entered the pink bedroom and made his way to Noras bed silently. He looked at her sleeping form, her face was peaceful. Ren slowly grabbed Noras arm softly and started to shake her awake.

"N-Nora.. Nora." Ren whispered in between sobs. Noras eyes blinked open and she rose into a sitting position, she was surprised; Not because Ren was waking her up, but because he was actually speaking his first words to her since she brought him in... her name. Nora smiled at Rens teary face. "Whats wrong Ren?" The black haired boy wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"T-t-the dark... Im scared... c-can I stay with y-you?" Ren stuttered out. Nora smiled even brighter at the rhetorical question. "aww of course Ren." Before she knew it, Ren was under the covers latching onto Nora like it was his only lifeline. She giggled at the action and pulled the covers over her head.

Ren snuggled into Noras warm body, his crying face replaced with one of content. She shuddered as she felt Rens warm breath dance across her neck. Ever since she took the raven haired boy in, she started to open up to him. He was her best friend and always would be. Even though her father wasn't so keen on the idea, she made Ren stay with her anyways.

Every waking moment Ren would just follow Nora around where ever she went, occasionally holding her hand like he was a lost child. He didn't talk at all, the only sounds he did make was whimpers whenever he was scared or thought Nora was going to leave him.

Nora still comforted Ren due to the loss of his parents, in hopes to make him open up to her, but that most likely wasn't going to happen. Nora started to stroke Rens soft child like hair. Whenever He was scared or sad, she would touch his hair so he would calm down.

"G-goodnight N-Nora." Ren whispered gently in her ear. Nora smiled at his soft words, she never heard them before from anyone other then herself. It made her warm inside. "Goodnight Ren."

Nora then gave a kiss to Rens cheek and instantly turned red. She didn't know why she did it, but it felt right. She then felt Rens own lips make contact with her cheek.

I-I... looo...ve... yo.. Nora." Ren whispered as he dozed off into dreamland.

* * *

Rens memory finished in his head, he wasn't actually afraid of the dark, he was just afraid of being away from Nora. Hence why he lied so he could snuggle with her. Jaune waited for Ren to answer his question, but when it didn't look like he was going to, the knight spoke up instead.

"You know my biggest fear is...failing my mother.. Pyrrha.. and my sisters." Jaune spoke quietly, Ren shifted a little at his tone of voice. "Tell me about your sisters." The blonde kept quiet for what felt like an eternity, but answered sadly. "I dont want to talk about my family... its a sore subject." Ren gave Jaune an apologetic look and dropped it.

 **"You know, my biggest fear is finding a vixen that likes males wearing protection."** The mood was instantly ruined and Jaunes eye twitched in anger as he tried to pretend the Beowolf didn't exist. Rens face lit up in surprise.

"Who said that?!"

* * *

Pyrrha and Yang were busy trying to cover as much ground as possible, in search for a certain blonde. "How do you know where he is?" Yang questioned with slight doubt. "Because.. my sembalance is polarity.. I can feel the metal that I lodged into that.. strange Nevermore." Pyrrha slowly drawled out. Yang was having mixed feelings at the moment.

On one hand she wanted to find Jaune and bring him back to Beacon, on the other she wanted to let Jaune escape so he could 'do" what ever he needed to 'do'. The feminine duo suddenly stopped as they spotted a small nevermore quickly running out of the forest. Jaune and Ren were no where to be seen. The Nevermore stopped in its tracks as it sensed their presence, and extracted the pole from its side.

Rubber Ducky spat the bloody piece of metal onto the ground and flew away. Pyrrha slowly walked up to the glinting metal and picked it up, she examined the blood and feathers that covered it. The champion then bent it in frustration and tossed it away. "Damnit Jaune!" She cursed in a hush tone.

Yang set her gaze on her 'Partners' angry face. "So.. where is he."

Pyrrha stormed off into the woods after answering,

"He got away!" Yang stood still and watched as Pyrrha disappeared into the forest.

"Good luck... Jaune."

* * *

As time passed by Ren gave Jaune the 'okay' on his leg and started to move it again. It felt a little stiff but it would suffice for walking and maybe jogging just in case. Jaune watched Ren as he gave practiced kicks with his somewhat healed leg. Suddenly his alarm went of on his watch, He turned his attention to the annoying sound resounding from his wrist and his snooze.

 _What the fuck? Its ten a clock why the hell would my watch being going off now?_ With out warning a dark voice made its presence known.

 **"Hmmm.. it seems you are making changes to the future."** Jaune went wide eyed at the proclamation and noticed the hands on his watch stopped turning.

 **"If a clock stops, it means you are altering an outcome in the future."**

Jaune slapped his wrist, hoping too fix the inert hands in his watch. _Is this only happening to my watch?_ Jaune mentally worried. The dark voice chuckled at his distress. **"No... all things that keep track of time will act the same."** The hands in the watch started to move again, Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Im guessing their is more your not letting on?" Jaune assumed.

 **"Indeed.. If time starts to move backwards, it means you are dealing with something or someone from the past. Its best not to medal with those encounters fore they could cause a time line disturbance in the present and future. But this should be impossible since you would have to break the time continuum..."** Jaune pretended too understand by nodding, but the entity wasn't finished.

 **"Now.. if times starts to move forward drastically, it means you are dealing with the future. These can be some what helpful. But only some what because witnessing the events of the future might give you an idea of what to expect; but at the same time be a little unsettling if it wasn't your desired outcome."** Jaune rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe an oncoming migraine.

 _Why did time have to be so damn complicated?_ Jaune mentally complained. He then turned his attention to Mini Ruffles doing very... Inappropriate things to a bra, while Ren tried to kick the furry creature. "Alright Ren. Ready to go?" Ren stopped his attempts at killing the furry pervert and gave Jaune a thumbs up, who responded with a nod.

Jaune then proceeded to walk into the woods with Ren close behind. "Where are we going?" Ren asked as he limped a little behind Jaune.

"Vale." The blonde replied. "Why Vale?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head, it was a nervous habit. "I have a couple of contacts there, ones name is Junior, he's a club owner and he helped me fak- uhh get into Beacon, so maybe he could help me get a safe house as well..." Ren stepped over a large rock, the struggling grunts of a certain perverted Beowolf was indicating it was having a little trouble with the hike.

Ren looked back to make sure Mini Ruffles wasn't having to much trouble with the terrain, but quickly decided against it. Since Mini Ruffles would only try and ask uncomfortable questions about his sex life if he so much as made eye contact with the damned Grimm. _Speaking of questions, who's the other contact?"_ Ren wondered, he then opened his mouth to speak.

"And the other one?" Jaunes head perked up at Rens question.

"Sun Wukong."


	15. On the Run

**Hey guys. Sorry I havent uploaded in a while. I had soccer tryouts and they are extremely tiring. Hopefully this gives you your fill and i'll try and have my next chapter up as soon as possible. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would be nice. And as always stay awesome and creative.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

"Were...almost... there." Jaune drawled out. "Jaune..slowdown..you know.. I dont't have.. as much.. stamina as you.." His raven haired teammate reminded from behind. They had been walking in the direction of Vale for hours now. It was still midday and no Grimm whatsoever made an attempt to stop them due to Jaunes dark aura.

 **"Gide up human! Put those weak legs to use!"** Mini Ruffles commanded from his mounted position on Rens back. "Jaune.. you never told me.. who this is by the way." Ren obviously referring to the tiny Beowolf piggy-backing him. Jaune ignored Ren and came to a cliff. He stopped by the edge and viewed Vale from the distance.

Ren stopped a couple feet behind Jaune, and Mini Ruffles dismounted him. "So.. whats the plan once we get to Vale?" Ren questioned as he rubbed his sore shoulders.

"Well we can't just walts in there, im a wanted criminal now, so i'll most likely be recognized and arrested. This is going to be difficult." Ren started to meditate while Jaune was still trying to brainstorm a solution.

Time ticked by but Jaune finally came to a conclusion. "I have an idea..." Ren perked his head up at Jaunes 'Idea'. "...Atlas will most likely try to track us by our scrolls, using the GPS system in the hardware of the device, but if we use one of our scrolls as a decoy, they will be lead in the wrong direction." Ren smirked.

"So we are doing what we did to Pyrrha, except on Atlas this time?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Ya.. sorta." Mini Ruffles chuckled at Jaunes nervous tic. **"Hmm clever human.. but im sure that we don't have a Nevermore to fly your.. _Devices_ somewhere."** The Beowolf calmly made aware.

Jaune took out his scroll from his pocket and turned it on.

"Nope.. I've got something better."

* * *

Tick,Tock,Tick,Tock. The sound started to eat away from Yangs sanity as she and Pyrrha waited anxiously in front of Professor Ozpins desk. As soon as they arrived back at Beacon, they were immediately led to Ozpin tower by Atlas military. Ozpin obviously wanted to have a talk about the recent events that just took place.

Next to Ozpin was a brown haired man who looked slightly aged and wore a white coat. With his hands behind his back.

Pyrrha looked in the corner of her eye to see Atlas guards examining the window that was broken in Ozpins tower. Her line of sight straightened as she noticed her headmaster take a sip from his mug. He finished with a loud slurp and began to speak.

"As you girls are now aware, mister Arc has gone rogue. This is very detrimental as now most of the citys in close proximity to Beacon will have Atlas personal patrolling in the hopes of finding him." Ozpin gestured to the man next him.

"Hello, Im James Ironwood. General of Atlas military." James finished with a slight bow to his head. "Im afraid I will have to ask you some questions about.. _Jaune Arc."_ The general said with slight disgust in his voice.

Yang and Pyrrha both nodded in understandment. James sighed and noticed how Pyrrha shifted a little at the sound of Jaunes name. "Did he tell any of you where he might be going or his intentions in this.. despicable act?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No. He escaped to forever fall before I could ask him what he was doing." James nodded slightly at the vague response and turned his gaze to Yang.

The busty blonde started to sweat under his overbearing gaze. "N-no he just avoided my attacks and ran from me." Yang lied. James started to get suspicious and got within a foot away of the blonde.

"Giving false information to Atlas personal is considered a capital offence Miss Xiao Long and I would recommend you refrain from it. Now im going to ask it again, Did Jaune Arc tell you his intentions or where he will be located?" Yang could now smell Ironwoods breath from how close he was, she was going to crack if he kept pressuring her.

Noticing Yangs discomfort Ozpin stepped in between the two. "Thats enough James, they've had a very tiresome day. So if you would allow them some rest before questioning them, that would be appreciated." James eye twitched in annoyance at Ozpins sudden intrusion, but he relented.

"No matter, we are currently tracking Jaune as we speak from his scroll. I was just making sure there weren't any traitors amongst us." Ironwood ironically said. James made eye contact with his Atlas personal, he gave them a nod indicating it was time to leave. Once the elevator door closed Yang let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Are you okay Ya- Miss Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked with a caring tone. Earning a raised eyebrow from Pyrrha. _Did he just try to call her Yang?_ She mentally questioned. The redhead ignored the slip up as Ozpin sat back down behind his desk, the caring look on his face now replaced with a more serious one.

Pyrrha walked up to his desk and slammed her fist onto the top, slightly bending the metal from the force. "I want answers now!" Ozpin simply responded by sipping from his coffee mug.

"You lied to us, You said Jaune died!" Pyrrha shouted in rage. Ozpin put his mug down and rested his chin on top of his interlaced hands. "Now miss Nikos, throwing a fit won't get us anywhere." _Why that littl-_ "Mister Arc is alive due to.. _unnatural_ causes." Pyrrha took notice of the emphasis on unnatural. "Such as?"

Ozpin sighed. "That's confidential." Pyrrha really wanted to grab Professor Ozpin by the collar and beat the answers out of him, but decided against it. "Uhhh fine. Will you at least tell me what will happen of Jaune is caught?" Pyrrha growled out.

"He will be put to death by Atlas." Both Yang and Pyrrha went wide eyed at the response. Yang was now in front of Ozpins desk.

"KILLED! HE JUST GOT BACK, THEY CAN'T JUST KILL HIM!" Yangs eyes went red in anger. Ozpin didn't even blink at Yangs sudden outburst. Pyrrha placed her hand on Yangs shoulder to calm her down. It did the trick as Yangs eyes slowly returned to their lilac nature.

Pyrrha turned her attention back to Ozpin. "If we convince him to come back or turn himself in, do you think these...punishments can be lifted?" The redhead asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Possibly." That was all Pyrrha needed to hear as she turned around and made her way to the elevator. Before the doors could shut, she spoke.

"Im bringing him back." Pyrrha promised. Yang watched as the redhead disappeared behind the metal doors.

"So am I." Yang whispered under her breath. "Are you now?" The brawler whipped her head back to Ozpin in surprise, she then blushed. "Well yes, I have a contact who works a club. He's helped me find people before. So hopefully he can help me find Jaune too."

Ozpins lips formed into a slight smile. "Ohh young love. Its so magnificent and.. _tragic_."

Yang ignored his words as she took notice of the faint bruise on Ozpins cheek. "What happened to your face Professor?" She asked as she pointed towards the bruise.

"Oh this.. this is nothing to worry about. Just something Glynda gave to me when she woke up." Ozpin replied sheepishly. "Why?" Ozpin grabbed his coffee mug and began to sip from the brown richness of caffeine.

"Oh well, she was very angry when I let Jaune have his way with her." Ozpins poor wording caused Yang too shriek.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Jaune was sitting at a train station,across from him was Ren 'reading' a newspaper casually. _Doesn't Ren know he can't see?_ Jaune cringed at the embarrassing sight. **"This better work."** Mini Ruffles grumbled quietly from his new coat. Yes thats right, new. Jaune bought a new set of cloths so he could blend in a little more.

Ren insisted he get something with the color of green, so he did. Jaune bought a black coat with a green trim around the collar. A black vest as well,accentuating the golden buttons that protruded from it. His pants were black and he wore soot colored shoes.

The knight had taken a liking to his new appearance and didn't feel like changing it anytime soon. But he still wore his armor underneath for protection. Jaune shifted the shades he stole from Yang so no one would take notice of his red eyes.

The plan was simple but ingenious. Jaune would drop his currently being tracked scroll off into some random woman's purse without her knowing it. That same woman will then board a train unknowing of the scroll hidden in her purse and travel to a location were the Atlas military will surely follow. Throwing them off their manhunt for sure.

Jaune spotted his target, she was walking towards him and she had brunette hair, she wore a tube top that showed a dangerous amount of cleavage. She sat down right next to Jaune making it easier for him to slip his scroll into her purse. Unfortunately said purse was on the farther side of the woman.

"Hi, whats your name handsome?" Jaune made eye contact with her and started to fumble around with his words.

"Oh, umm what where.. J-Jaune Arc." _Idiot your the most wanted criminal in Vale, why would you tell her that?!_ Jaune internally face palmed. The brunette chuckled at his words and the blush that was present on his face. "Hmm sweet name, do you want to taste something sweeter?" She asked in a sultry tone. Mini Ruffles started to speak in Jaunes head. **"If you don't take this offer.. your dead to** **me**. **"** _Not helping!_

The seductive woman then put her hand on Jaunes crotch, and gave a gentle squeeze. His plan completely derailed when his pants started to feel restrained. _Ok new plan. Get the fuck away from this chick!_

Jaune was about to get up and leave until his name being said caught his attention. He looked into the direction of where he was called and his eyes fell on a monitor hanging from the ceiling of the train station.

 _"In other news today, a student from Beacon named Jaune Arc murde-"_ The screen then showed a picture of Jaunes face with a hotline number on the side.

The woman turned her head in the direction of what was distracting Jaune. Thinking fast, Jaune gave her a passionate kiss to prevent her from figuring out who he was. She melted into the kiss and Jaune used this opportunity to slip his scroll into her purse.

Jaune then broke kiss and stood up, nodding his head. "It was fun meeting you but.. I got to go." Jaune quickly left the area, with Ren following not to close by. as he was leaving, he noticed Atlas soldiers patrolling the area.

"Sir, Jaune Arc scroll location suggests he boarded a train, and left. He's not here." The soldier said in a defeated. Jaune smirked at this and kept his head down in the crowd of people passing by so he wouldn't be noticed. Ren did the same.

Once he felt like he was in the clear Jaune sighed in relief.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep Junior waiting."


	16. Junior

Hello everybody. This will be a much longer chapter, since I feel like the 2000 words is a little too short. Hopefully you guys like it. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative that would be awesome. And as always, stay awesome and creative.

 **ACES!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Jaune and Ren were walking down the streets of Vale. Making sure not to cause any unwanted attention on the way. If they were caught, they would surely be behind bars, well Ren at least. If anyone would ask them for directions, they wouldn't respond. The walk to Juniors club would be a little long, since they didn't own any cars, and taking a taxi would be too risky.

"So..what are you and this Junior fellow going to talk about?" Ren asked from behind. Jaune kept a steady pace so Ren wouldn't fall behind."Im most likely going to ask him if he's got a place we could stay. And maybe prod him for information." Ren kept silent.

He didn't know who Junior was which made him feel a little uneasy. But his feelings can't be confirmed until he met the fellow. Jaune started to scan his surroundings to make sure they didn't have unwanted followers.

His face relaxed when he found none. ' _Uhhh, I hate being out in the open like this'_ Jaune complained in the back of his head. Walking down a sidewalk was a little nerve racking for Jaune, since they could be recognized by anybody.

What made Jaune more nervous, was every time Jaune passed a chick his age, they would give him a really funny look. One confident girl slapped his ass. And some would just straight up ask him for his scroll number.

He couldn't be like, 'Oh sorry, I don't have a scroll since I planted it on a chick earlier to avoid getting tracked down and executed by Atlas.' So instead, Jaune would say 'Sorry, you're not my type' or 'Sorry, I'm into guys.' Which he wasn't by the way. Jaune would usually get mixed reactions from the girls he said this too. One girl in particular gave him a nasty bitch slap across the face.

Jaune ignored his worries and continued to walk to Juniors, Hoping to get them of his mind.

" **I'm hungry.. And bored,Are we there yet?"** Mini Ruffles asked from Jaunes coat pocket. "I don't know… I think we're almost there, so hang on until then." Jaune assured. " **Ok...When we get there, I want a nice bubble bath, a well filled out vixen, and what you humans call chocalate."**

Jaune chuckled. "Maybe."

Mini Ruffles mumbled something about 'tearing blondes apart' causing Jaune to shiver. Ren kept silent as he was counting the steps he took. 'Nora...what did you get me into.' The stoic teammate mentally asked.

The pedestrians on the street started to become more abundant, signifying they were close to the popular club.

The knight kept walking until his covered red eyes met the club entrance. "There it is." Jaune pointed out. Ren stopped behind the blonde. He could clearly hear the booming music from inside. Jaune took notice of the increasing line of people outside the entrance.

"We don't have time for this." Jaune then walked past the line and straight to the bouncer. The man wore a black sleeved button up with a tie, and black pants. His eyes were hidden behind red shades.

"The line is back there buddy." Jaune ignored the bouncers directions. "We need to see Junior." Jaune sternly replied.

The bouncer scanned Jaune from head to toe, he then let out a bellowing laugh. "Haha the boss doesn't have business with a shrimp like yo-"

The bald man was cut off mid sentence as Ren's hand crushed his windpipe. "I don't think my friend here was clear. We need to see Junior." Ren reminded past gritted teeth.

* * *

Junior was happy, scratch that, very happy. His club was doing very well for itself. He hasn't had to deal with any problems with people or the club itself. He received a girls number today and the twins weren't being pricks like they usually were.

His happiness started to come falling down though when he spotted a commotion from the clubs stairs. He watched two figures, one dressed in green with black hair, and the other dressed in black with blonde hair, take out his bouncers bare handed like they were a joke.

Junior made eye contact with one of his fedora wearing body guards and gave a nod. The bodyguard understood the message and made his way to the duo. Junior watched in horror as the man's arm was snapped by the blonde man.

Jaune ignored the cry of pain and made his way to Junior. People dancing stopped what they were doing and made a path for him, in fear of having the same fate as the bodyguard. Junior reached for something under his bar but stopped his actions as Jaune took off 'his' pair of glasses, revealing his identity.

"Jaune?" Junior questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jaune gave a small smile and took a seat at the bar. "Jaune Your all over the news,What the hell are you doing here!?" Junior asked angrily in a hushed tone to make sure no one close by would overhear.

Jaune didn't respond as he reached over and grabbed a glass, he then poured himself a drink. The expensive bottle had a orange label reading 'Strawberry Sunshine'. A large tick mark formed on Juniors head as he went unanswered.

"Did you hear me?! Business is going to go down the drain if police find out I'm harboring a criminal." Junior finished the sentence a little more quietly. "Calm down Junior, I just wanted to talk." Jaune said as he took a swig from his glass.

 _'Wow… This is what Yang drinks. This shit tastes terrible.'_ Jaune scrunched his face from the bitter taste. **'It's what you get for acting like a jackass.'** Mini Ruffles annoying voice came into his head.

"Talk?! You just broke one of my bodyguards arms and now you want to talk!?" Junior almost shouted. Junior turned his glare to Ren, sitting himself down next to Jaune. Junior noticed he was blindfolded. "Look Junior… I need some help so if you could just calm dow-" Jaune was cut off abruptly by Juniors angry voice.

"Calm! Bullshit, you can take yourself, your buddy and get the hell out!" Junior demanded. Jaune frowned. Realizing that Jaune wouldn't get anywhere if he kept acting polite, Ren took out both of his Storm Flowers and placed them on top of the bar.

Junior visibly tensed at seeing the weapon placed on his bar, he started to sweat. "Now Junior… you wouldn't want your business going down the drain, would you?" Jaune asked in a menacing voice.

Junior took a look at the the duel bladed pistols and then at the dancing mob of people in his club. His face then morphed into fear. "What do you want?" Junior asked in a nervous voice, causing Jaune to smirk.

"We need a place to lay low. Think you can handle that?" Junior looked annoyed at Jaune's request, but he relented. He reached under the counter and grabbed a pair of keys.

"Usually the place would be used for..deals, but I guess you guys can have it…" Junior said as he slid the keys across the counter. "...35th street, West side of Vale." Jaune grabbed the pair and started to twirl them in his finger by the keyring. "Thanks Junior." Jaune thanked from his seat.

Junior waited for the pair to leave, but they didn't. "Why are you still here?" Junior asked coldly. "Junior.. Relax, me and Ren just wanted to have a drink." Jaune stated matter of factly. Junior grunted and then walked off to attend to others present at the bar.

"So.. We have a place to stay. What next?" Ren asked as he holstered his Storm Flowers. Jaune stared inside his drink for a moment, but answered. "Now we're off to see Sun, but i'm not done here." Ren nodded and started to twiddle his thumbs, hoping to keep himself occupied. Careful what you hope for.

He felt someone brush up against his arm, whoever it was then took a seat right next to him. Ren took in their scent. _'Perfume'_. Ren guessed in his head. "Like, do you need some company?" The feminine voice asked.

Ren felt the girl's warm breath hit his ear as she asked. "Or would you like to keep me company upstairs instead?" Melanie purred as she started to push up against his arm. Ren had dealt with girls hitting on him before, this one in particular was very aggressive.

 _'But not as aggressive as Nora'_ Ren remembered his first time with Nora. It was wonderful, but embarrassing. Wonderful because she felt so hot naked, embarrassing because he's suspended from visiting the medical wing for the rest of the year.

"Sorry, I promised I would keep someone else, company." Ren said as he wriggled out of Melanie's grip. "Was that like, an invitation?" Ren chuckled. "No, but it is an invitation to get the hell away from me."

Melanie blinked at his words for a second then stood up and threw a fit. "Uhhh I told Militia to stay away from this one!" Ren heard her stomp away in frustration. "Jeez Ren, that was a little cold." Jaune joked from beside him.

Ren replied with a shrug. Jaune chuckled and turned his attention to Junior walking back to their side of the bar. "Kids got balls, if he pissed of Melanie like that." Junior observed. He then shivered as if he remembered a painful memory.

"So Junior..You wouldn't happen to know where any Grimm Smith's are would you?" Conversation around the bar suddenly ceased at the sound of the question, Jaune could feel the stares of people around him. "Watch where you throw that word around, you'll scare off business." Junior whispered over the counter.

Jaune gave a sheepishly nodded. "Well..do you?" Junior looked from left to right then got down to Jaunes level. "I don't.. Besides you couldn't find one unless you..were a…" Junior stopped mid sentence as he noticed Jaunes red eyes. He then pulled back wide eyed.

"Y-you can't be!?" Junior cried out in fear. Jaune noticed some people halting their lewd dancing at Juniors loudness. It was Jaunes turn to quiet someone down as he said. "Monty Junior, calm the fuck down."

Junior looked around and realized the people staring, he returned a smile and straightened his tie. He then leaned back down. "You aren't one of them?" Ren perked his ears up at the sound of this, and started listening in.

Jaune chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Junior swallowed loudly. "Your not a Grimm Container.. Are you?" Junior asked warily. "No Junior, that's ridiculous." Jaune lied. "But your eyes…" Junior pointed out.

"I'm not a Grimm Container Junior, and my eyes look that way because of my semblance." Junior stared at Jaune for what felt like an eternity, but then relaxed.

"Good, I knew someone who was a Grimm Container.. She slowly turned more and more powerful.. the damn thing ate away her soul." Jaune was overwhelmed with guilt at the sound of this.

"How did she grow in power?" Jaune pryed. Junior visibly saddened at his question.

"My sister.. She kept making sacrifices to the Grimm bastard that latched onto her." Jaune felt like a complete asshole after hearing this. _'What the hell did I get myself into?'_ "I'm sorry." Jaune apologized.

Junior shook his head. "No need, you didn't know." Jaune finished his drink and set the cup down.

"How did she die?" Junior tensed at Jaunes question. "S-she died in the Mountain Glenn accident. Apparently Grimm overrunned the area, killing everyone in the process." Junior replied silently.

 _'If only he knew what really happened?'_ Jaune wondered. "Ahh I see." Junior kept silent and started to wash dirty cups out. "I'm sorry I was kinda of an asshole earlier, it's just i'm a little stressed out." Junior stated.

"What are you stressed out about?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Well, my boss is having a big meeting here."

Jaune handed Junior his empty glass. "Oh really, when?" Junior started cleaning the dirty glass. "Two days from now." Junior answered.

"Well Junior, we'll get out of your hair, sorry about that guys arm. Come on Ren." Jaune stood up and walked away from the bar, with Ren in tow. Once the duo were outside, they started off in the West side of Vale. Jaune put on 'his' shades and kept a steady pace.

On the way, he noticed a weapon's store. His gaze slowed on the sign in the front. "GunDust." Jaune mumbled to himself. _'You know, I could really use a sidearm.'_ Jaune inwardly thought. **"I could really use a sexy woman to sleep with."** Mini Ruffles mocked perversely. Jaune rolled his eyes and went through the double doors. Ren waited outside.

His eyes were greeted with the vast array of weapons that were encased. Who Jaune guessed was the owner spoke. "Good day to you sir. How can I help you?" Jaune returned the greetings with a smile.

 _'What should I make? a crossbow sounds cool, but a hand gun sounds more efficient.'_ Jauns mentally listed the pros and cons but finally came to a decision.

"Im looking to make a handgun today, with the best parts you got." The alarm on Jaunes watch suddenly went off, indicating he made a change to the future. The owner blinked for second but responded with a chuckle.

"Well, it's going to be pricey, but I can do it." The owner stressed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, i'll actually be building it, thank you." The owner looked perplexed.

"You can build firearms?" Jaune nodded. "Yep, a friend taught me." He replied. _'Thanks Ruby.'_ Jaune thought back to the 'lessons' Ruby taught on 'how to build your own weapon'.

 **(Flashback)**

Jaune was currently in team RWBY's rooms, with Ruby...alone. She was teaching him how to take apart and put together a weapon.

"Ok Jaune, attach the suppressor." Ruby chirped. Jaune did so with little effort.

"Aha! It's finally finished." Jaune beamed as he lifted his suppressed sniper rifle into the air. "And it only took three weeks." Ruby reminded.

Jaune gave the reaper a sheepish smile. "Ya, true. But that's because i'm not as good as you." Ruby started to get all giddy.

"You really mean that?" She asked. Jaune nodded with a giant smile. Ruby became so excited that she tackled Jaune onto her bed, sending weapon parts everywhere.

"Thank you!" Ruby muffled into his jacket. Jaune chuckled, "for what?" Ruby lifted her face to show the serene smile on her face.

"For being the best friend anyone could ever have." Ruby closed her eyes and started to slowly lean towards Jaunes face. He started to panic since he was in a very compromising position with Ruby on top of him…about to kiss him.

He liked Ruby, but he felt self conscious about even being a good boyfriend. Heck, he was a bad hunter as is, and a worse lover at most.

Just before their lips could meet, Jaune spoke. "Umm, what are you doing Ruby?" Ruby's eyes shot open. She quickly pulled back in embarrassment, a blush present on her face.

"Nothing!" Ruby blurted out. "I think you just tried to kiss me." Jaune countered, causing Ruby to blush harder.

"I wouldn't kiss a vomit boy!" Ruby scoffed comically. Jaune rolled his eyes at the nickname, and stood up. He then started to pack his stuff.

"Well Ruby, it's starting to get late out, and I promised I would go see Pyrrha for training tonight." Jaune emphasized this by pointing to his watch. Ruby frowned. "Awww come on, just a little longer?" She proceeded to make a puppy dog face.

Jaune laughed at the face Ruby made and ruffled her short hair. "Sorry Ruby. I had a lot of fun with you today. We should do it again some other time."

Jaune then shouldered his bag of parts and left the room. As soon as the door closed he jumped up in surprise. Yang was leaning against the door frame, obviously listening in too His and Ruby's conversation. Jaune froze in fear.

 _'Oh shit, Yang is totally going to kill me.'_ Jaune mentally alarmed. "Thank you..." Yang said softly. Jaune's eyes would've bugged out of his head in surprise, if they could. The brawler spoke again.

"...Thank you for being the friend that Ruby needed to break out of her shell." Jaune kept still. _'She's not going to gut me?'_ Yang gave him a small smile.

"You know, usually I would kill guys for getting so close to Rubes like that, but I noticed you didn't kiss her...why?" Yang took a step forward causing Jaune too take a step back instinctively. But Jaune had his reasons, even if they were stale.

"I didn't because.. Ruby deserves better then.. Someone like me. Im weak, im stupid, and i'm a failure. I wouldn't dare let Ruby be burdened by someone like that…" Yang face morphed into surprise at Jaunes words but he wasn't finished.

"...I can't even protect myself, so what makes me think I can protect her heart." Jaune finished with a sad look on his face. Yang was taken back by his words. It was the sweetest and saddest thing she had ever heard from Jaune.

Yang didn't really like Jaune affectionately, sure she would sneak a peek at his lean figure here and there. But that all went down the drain to form a new feeling.

Guys that were genuine about their feelings and girls were a very rare thing in her book. Jaune was one of them, and that was like finding a diamond in the rough.

Jaune was looking at his feet, completely crushed by his own words. He suddenly felt a warmness on his cheek. His sight jerked up in surprise at Yang giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yang pulled away from the kiss. "Don't be so hard on yourself Jaune.. Sit next to me tomorrow in Ports class." Yang said with a smile on her face.

She then opened the door the her dorm room and disappeared inside.

 **(Flashback End)**

Jaune was pulled out of his memories as the cashier made a ring sound. He looked at the top of the counter saw the assortments of blackish metal laid out in front of him. He picked a random part and examined it.

"That's refined black dust right their my friend… The most suitable for firearms." The cashier informed. Jaune set the weapon part and smiled.

"Do you have a workbench around here?"

* * *

Yang took off her yellow helmet and set it on the seat of her dustcycle. She was searching for Jaune, and the best place for finding anyone was Juniors.

She decided to walk through the front door, completely ignoring the line of people or the the injured bouncer. Once she was inside, the clubs music was much louder and more clear.

She scanned the surroundings, trying to pick Junior out of the crowd of people. Yang soon found who she was looking for, cleaning out cups behind a bar.

Yang quickly made her way through the dancing mob and took a seat right in front of Junior. He looked up in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"Blondie! What do you want?" Junior asked with a glare. "Can it Junior! I need your help." Junior stared at Yang for a long while, then something suddenly snapped inside him as he threw a fit of rage.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYBODY WANT ME TO FIX THEIR DAMN PROBLEMS?!" Yang flinched at the volume Junior was using, he then slammed his forehead on the bar in frustration. "Why is it always the blonde one's?" Junior mumbled into the bar.

Yang had no idea what Junior was talking about, so she ignored his meltdown and started shooting questions. She pulled out a picture of her and Jaune taking a selfie together and shoved it on front of Junior.

"Have you seen him?" Junior looked up from his slouched position and laughed when he saw who was on the picture.

"Haha, i'm going to fucking kill you Jaune." Yang's eyes lit up in hope. "YOU'VE SEEN HIM!? WHERE?!" Yang all but shouted. Junior took out a hidden flask and took a swig. He wiped his mouth as he said, "You just missed him."

Yang grabbed Junior by the collar and started to shake him furiously. "Where did he go!" Junior broke out of her grip and straightened his red tie. "I don't know where he is now, but I do know where he is staying." Junior explained.

Yang waited in anticipation, but no answer came out. "Well!?" She asked anxiously. Junior grinned. "It's going to cost you." In a blink of an eye, Juniors bar was smashed.

"I'll destroy this whole fucking Club if you don't tell me right. This. Instant." Yang warned with menacing red eyes. Junior almost wetted himself from the sheer amount if killing intent flooding his senses.

Junior fell to his knees as he said, "35th street...West side." And just like that, Yang was gone to go find a certain Arc. Junior let out a tired sigh and got up from his sitting position.

He went over to a utility closet, grabbed a broom and started sweeping up what was left of his bar.

"I hate you so much Jaune."

* * *

Jaune finished his piece of art, well, that's what Ruby would call it. It was a very powerful black dust pistol. It could easily go through the armor of a King Taijitu if you had the right aim. It was also heavy for a side arm, but Jaune could work with it.

It would just take some getting used too. Jaune looked over his finished work on the workbench, he felt like something was missing. _'What is it? Hmmm.'_ Jaune stared at the fire arm, hoping for the answer to come to him. Until Mini Ruffles chimed in.

 **"A name..this weapon of yours is missing a name."** Jaune nodded in agreement. "Your right. Thanks." Jaune picked up his newly made weapon and started to think of catchy names.

 _'Blackbane..no. Purgatory..nope...'_ Deciding to speed up the process of Jaunes slow brain, Mini Ruffles spoke again. **"How about a name involving your semblance."** Jaune thought about the Beowolf's words for a moment, and smiled.

"Your right." Jaune agreed. _'Okay, so I can slow time, what would be a good name from that?'_ Mini Ruffles sighed since it was still going to be a while before Jaune came up with a name.

After what felt like hours, Jaune finally came up with a name. "Aha! That's it!" Startling Mini Ruffles with the sudden outburst, Jaune set his handgun down and grabbed a paint brush from the workbench.

He then dabbed the brush in white paint and started to paint the name on the side of the firearm. Mini Ruffles watched with excitement as Jaune finished painting. When Jaune pulled away from his finishing touches, Mini Ruffles raised an eyebrow in confusement.

 **"StopWatch?"**


	17. Doppel Ganger

**Alright, I think i'm going to keep to the 5000 word chapter routine. You guys enjoy it so i'm going to keep producing it.** **If you guys could leave a review whether positive or negative, it would really be appreciated. As always, stay awesome and creative.**

 **TOODLES!**

 **Shout out to: luckoftheduck his recent work is really awesome and you should go and check him out.**

Disclaimer: I own…..stuff...but not this stuff...ya I don't own RWBY.

* * *

 **"StopWatch?"**

Jaune gave a confused look at Mini Ruffles words. "Ya.. StopWatch, does it sound stupid or something?"

Jaune certainly hoped not, he came up with a name that involved his semblance, hence StopWatch. Mini Ruffles spoke again.

 **"I think it sounds good…"** Mini Ruffles complimented. Jaunes lips turned into an approving smile, but it instantly dissolved into a frown at what Mini Ruffles continued with.

 **"...But I think The Pussy Destroyer sounds much better."** The man running the cashier scratched the top of his head in confusion as Jaune started punching his own coat.

 _'Why are you so damn perverted?'_ Jaune mentally questioned. _ **'Why are you such a whiny bitch?'**_ Mini Ruffles countered.

Jaunes patience completely disappeared at Mini Ruffles insult, he shrugged of his Coat and started to trample on the lump inside the fabric in cashier started to get nervous, since he now believed that Jaune was a hardcore druggy. Jaunes coat then started to scurry away to the exit of the store.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaune shouted in triumph as he made an attempt to tackle the fleeing coat, only to receive a massive rug burn on his chin for utterly missing.

Mini Ruffles escaped out the door with the coat as a shroud to hide himself from the cashier.

"Is..everything ok, sir?" Jaunes fiery red eyes shot up in surprise and embarrassment at the cashier's question, completely disregarding he was in a gun store.

"Umm yes just..trying to catch my coat.. Its windy in here hehe." Jaune lamely excused. "Were inside." Jaune then proceed to facepalm at realising what he just said.

After dusting himself off and completely ignoring the cashiers questions, he grabbed StopWatch and placed it on the counter.

"This is a lot of Lien were looking at here, these parts are extremely expensive and are of the highest quality." The cashier then shot an expectant look at Jaune.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, The knight started patting himself down, looking for his wallet. _'Where is it?! Where is it?!'_ Jaune mentally screamed as he searched for his misplaced item.

Jaune soon came to the conclusion that his wallet was inside his coat, but a certain beowolf ran off with it, leaving him nothing to pay the cashier with. _'Damnit! i'm going to fucking kill him!'_

Jaune casted an eye at the cashier, then switched it to his newly made handgun. 'I could always just..steal it. I'm wanted as is anyways.' Jaune started considering his options. "Im guessing you don't have your wallet." The cashier observed. Jaune was pulled out of his thoughts at the cashier's very true words.

 **'We don't need currency in this world..only death.'** A familiar dark voice foreshadowed. Jaune tried to move his body, but couldn't since he wasn't in control anymore. 'Jaunes' arm slowly grasped the black handgun on top of the counter. 'He' then proceeded to set its sights on the frightened cashier. _'No! What are you doi-'_

A shot rang out from the dark pistol, spraying blood all over 'Jaunes' chest. The cashier was blown backwards into the wall, obviously demonstrating the amount of punch the pistol gave.

"Jaune!? What the hell is going on in there!?" Ren screamed from outside as he tried to kick in the mysteriously locked door.

'Jaune' vaulted over the counter and made his way to the still breathing man, slamming a foot down on his torn up chest to keep him from struggling.

"P-please don't kill me.. I have children!" The wounded man pleaded. 'Jaunes' lips turned into an evil smirk.

 **"Perfect."** 'Jaune' said coldly, as he squeezed the trigger, splattering the floor with the innocent man's brain matter.

'Jaune' relinquished his control back to its other counterpart. The real Jaune fell to his knees in utter shock. The blonde then vomited his insides out at the disgusting sight before him. Ren shouldered the locked door forcefully, breaking it off its hinges. His face then twisted into disgust as his nostrils met the copper smell of blood that wreaked from the back of the store.

"Jaune what the hell happened?!" Ren sounded out. Jaune got up from the bloody mess and quickly made his way to the exit to get fresh air.

Once outside, Jaune completely collapsed in a random alleyway. He was startled as his watch alarm rang out, the hands showing that a change was made in the future. Jaune overlooked the pistol he was still gripping in his hands, angry, he hurled it at the brick wall across from him in frustration.

A resounding clang was heard as the handgun deflected of the wall and skidded onto the sidewalk. The blonde hugged his knees in an attempt to soothe away the depressing feeling filling his soul.

Ren stopped the firearm from making its way to the street with his foot and bent down to grasp it. He stood up and started slowly at Jaune.

 _'I-I killed him.. I fucking killed him..I'm a monster'!_ Jaune internally conflicted. He couldn't believe what 'he' had done. 'He' murdered a man in cold blood.

Images started flashing in Jaunes brain, reiterating the innocent man's desperate attempts at trying to convince Jaune on letting him live.

Ren was fairly close to Jaune now, and was handling StopWatch as if he was handling his Storm Flowers; Finger on the trigger.

"So.. I was right, you are different, you're a container.. And most importantly... a Grimm demon." Ren said warily. Jaune glanced up to see his stoic teammate line up the weapons sights with his own head.

"I don't know what Nora saw in you.. But i'm ending it now..demon." Ren snarled. Jaune watched the barrel of his own made gun aimed right at him, waiting for the inevitable doom to come.

Jaune noticed Ren's hand was trembling, and decided to speed up the process. "Kill me... Just end it already." Jaune ordered in a gloomy voice. Jaune started to become impatient as his demands weren't met.

"I SAID KILL ME!"

* * *

Beacons halls were silent, only filled with gossip and whisper about the events that took place recently.

Mainly, about Jaune Arc going a-wall. Pyrrha wasn't among these whispers, only instead treading through the halls looking for a certain cat faunas. _'Dammit Jaune...why did you do this?'_ Pyrrha mentally questioned.

Pyrrha overheard how Jaune impaired Miss Goodwitch, she was so confused. Pyrrha tried to discern how Jaune gained the power to go toe to toe with a famed Huntress.

But it only caused her to ask more questions in her head. _'Why were his eyes red? How did he overpower me in strength? How did he survive the cliff fall? Why can't I sense his Aura?'_ Pyrrha halted her thoughts as she picked out gossip from students near by.

"Why Did Arc leave?"

"So now Atlas is guarding us?"

"Winchester just up and left his own team today, he said he had to go take care of business."

"Who do you think is going to run team Cardinal now?"

"Look, its Arcs partner, Nikos."

"I hope Atlas kills that Arc bastard?"

Pyrrha glared daggers at the student who whispered the last one, causing them to cower away in fear. She then let out a sad sigh. _'Don't die on me Jaune.'_ If Jaune was killed by Atlas, it would devastate Pyrrha. So she was going to do everything in her power to stop it from happening.

After realizing she was walking around in circles, Pyrrha decided to instead head to the library, since that's where Blake was usually located on these types of days. It didn't take long to find who she was looking for, Blake was sitting in the far corner of the library with Weiss who was talking her ear off.

Pyrrha walked up and grabbed a chair, sitting down in front of the two, grabbing both of their attention. "Oh Pyrrha! have you seen our loud teammate Xiao Long?" Weiss questioned, earning a glare from Blake. Pyrrha shook her head.

Blake's facial features formed a frown at the response. "She's been gone all day, She hasn't answered her scroll or my texts. This isn't like her." Blake concerned.

Weiss nodded in agreement. "Yang's never done this before, and poor Ruby is worried sick." Weiss informed. Pyrrha stayed silent at the Schnee's words.

Blake shifted a little at the uncomfortable silence while Weiss just stared at Pyrrha. "Weiss, could me and Blake.. Have a moment please?" Pyrrha politely asked. Weiss nodded and quickly left the table.

Once the heiress was out of earshot, Pyrrha turned to Blake. "I need your help in finding Jaune." Blake gave Pyrrha a perplexed look.

"What for?"

Pyrrha sighed heavily. "I-If we don't find J-Jaune soon..he'll be k-killed." Blake slowly nodded at Pyrrha's faltered words. "What would you have me do?"

Pyrrha's eyes lit up in hope. "Could you maybe contact Sun and tell him to keep an eye out for him?" Pyrrha worked over.

"S-Sure.." Blake answered. "..but what are you going to do?" Pyrrha stood up from her seat as she said.

"I'm going to contact Jaunes sisters too see if they could help me in my search..oh and thank you so much." Pyrrha then turned to leave.

Blake nodded and pulled out her scroll to make a call to a particular monkey faunas.

As Pyrrha left the library, an epiphany came to her. _'I'm so stupid, I can just track Jaune since I have a part of his Aura in me.'_ Immediately remembering when she activated the clumsy blondes Aura.

* * *

"I SAID KILL ME!"

Jaune shut his eyes as a loud crack was heard from Ren pulling the trigger. _'Am I dead? is it over?'_ Jaune noticed the ringing in his ears, he also felt a sting sensation on his cheek.

The round had grazed Jaunes cheek, drawing blood in the process. Ren had missed intentionally.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jaune asked, disappointment present in his voice. Ren turned away from Jaune to hide the frown on his face.

"I promised Nora I wouldn't hurt you, but help you instead…" Jaune chuckled at Rens revelation. "Coward." Jaune taunted.

Ren faced Jaune again, venom dripping in his voice as he said. …"I'm not going to kill you..but that doesn't mean I won't let you follow me either." Ren mocked.

The stoic 'teammate' then sent a bone shattering punch to the knights leg, stopping him from making any attempts at trying to leave.

"Law enforcement will most likely be arriving shortly, or hopefully..Atlas, they can get you the help you need… goodbye.. _Demon_." Ren finished coldly. Jaune then chuckled, causing Ren to halt his leave.

"Hahaha..you really are a fool." Ren's face morphed into confusion. "If you leave me to die, then you'll be killing Pyrrha as well."

"What do you mean?"

Jaune grinned as he started bringing back painful memories. "That thing that almost killed your beloved Nora at the cliff.." Jaune noted how Ren flinched at Nora's name being spoken. He continued.

"...It was hunting me, and anything affiliated with me.. When Atlas brings me in and executes me, do you think it's going to stop and retire..no." Jaune revealed. "Once i'm dead the Sluagh is going to hunt Pyrrha down next, since she is the one that activated my Aura after all..." Jaune explained.

He continued to speak. "...So if you want, leave me here..and forever live with the guilt, knowing you could've saved her by keeping me alive." Jaune finished, sounding bored.

"You're lying!" Ren screamed in denial. "Am I lying? You should know since you can detect whether i'm lying or not." Jaune obviously talking about Rens enhanced senses.

Ren suddenly pointed the barrel straight at Jaunes forehead, the black steel inches away. Jaune slowly leaned into the borehole until his head was touching the end of the weapon.

Rens hand was still trembling, but Jaune grasped the end of the pistol to keep it steady.

"Do it Ren, finish what you started." Jaune encouraged softly. Rens breath hitched at the request. _'Can I do this? Can I really break Nora's promise?'_ Ren internally questioned.

Jaune noticed Rens hesitation. "Get it over with…I don't want to keep Grimm waiting." Ren kept the pistol still, his index finger was unconsciously fingering the trigger. He slowly started to squeeze and could feel the piece of metal starting to give in.

 _'He's our team leader… and most importantly, our friend.'_ Nora's words rang in Rens head, halting his actions. Ren realized what he was just about to do, and threw the pistol aside.

He released the breath he was holding and quickly deserted Jaune. Once Ren was out of the alleyway, he got as far away away from the knight as possible.

Jaune watched as Ren left him and slumped his head down in defeat.

His leg was still broken and it would be a very long time before his Aura could reset it. Jaune turned his head to StopWatch that was still laying on the asphalt.

He scooped it up and holstered it. The blonde then leaned his head back onto the red brick wall, pondering in his thoughts, he couldn't help but regret what he's become.

When ever he was in his darkest place, Jaune would just simply think about the happiest moments in his life. He quickly resurfaced one of his most cherished memories.

(Flashback)

Jaune, sitting in his own small puddle of blood from the beat down he received today, was completely downtrodden.

He received a failing grade in Oobleck's today, Pyrrha has been avoiding him, He missed Yang's invitation to sit with her from being forced to skip Professor Port's class, and soon after he was beaten mercilessly by Cardin for trying to defend Velvet again.

Jaune examined his scraped hands and bruised fingers and watched as his Aura struggled to heal them. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he couldn't stand being such a let down to his ancestors and most importantly..Yasmine.

"Im sorry..im so sorry I failed you." Jaune choked out, he then hugged his knees to smother the tears rolling down his face.

"There you are vomit boy, i've been looking all over for..you." Yang finished in a worried tone.

Jaune looked up in surprise and quickly wiped away the tears on his face. "O-oh hi Yang." He said with a fake smile on his face. Yang slowly sat down next to him, her shoulder was pushed up against his.

"Jaune.. What's wrong?" She questioned worriedly. "N-nothing." Jaune horribly lied.

"Please tell me, you were so happy yesterday when I saw you with Ruby. So what's wrong?" Yang prodded. Jaune turned his head away to look at the ground.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Jaune answered. Yang leaned in a little closer to Jaune so she could comfort him if needed.

"Hey.. Look at me." Jaune turned his line of sight to meet Yang's lilac eyes. She gave him a warm smile and proceeded to hug him.

"Jaune..tell me who did this..and i'll fix it." Jaune buried his head into Yang's neck and started to let loose soft sobs. She started to rub his back to ease his crying.

Jaune continued to cry but soon stopped and pulled out of Yang's comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that." Jaune apologized, which only threw Yang for a loop.

"What? Why not?" Yang inquired, slightly frustrated. Jaune saddened and his posture drooped.

"I'm Jaune Arc, the weakest student at this school, you don't want to be seen hanging around with me. Your drop dead gorgeous and you have a lot of friends. I don't want you to lose all of that because you were seen hugging me." Jaune explained sadly.

Yang's eyes lit up in surprise and slight anger. "Who told you that?" Jaune flinched a little at the tone of voice she was using.

"N-no one did, just me.. I guess." Jaune responded. Yang's angry expression disappeared. She then hugged him again, a little more firmly this time.

"Promise me you will never say something so stupid like that again… You are more to me then that. You're only the weakest if you think you are. And even if it's true, I don't care because you're definitely the most sweetest guy at this school." Yang finished with a genuine smile.

Jaune couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Him, the most sweetest guy in Beacon.. Please if anything, he was the most undeserving and untruthful student at the academy. Or at least he thought so.

Jaune felt Yang shift a little so she could see his face, she then closed her eyes and started inching her face toward his.

"Please..stop Yang. I don't want to piss him off anymore."

Before any damage could be done Jaune gently moved her off him, dashing his chance at the kiss. Yang's shot him a confused look.

"Who?" She interrogated. Jaune shook his head. "If I say he'll definitely bully me and make my life here harder." Yang was starting to get impatient with Jaune playing coy.

She decided not pressure Jaune into telling her, that would probably push him away. Yang started generating feelings for Jaune when she took notice of the generous things he would do for others and the sweet things that would leave his mouth.

To Yang, Jaune wasn't just some 'game' that she tried to seduce. He was something much more, something much brighter that produced a unfamiliar happiness in her being. But, if something or someone was going to snuff out his light, then she was going to make damn well sure she destroyed it...instantly.

Right now, someone was hurting Jaune, more specifically bullying him. She listed off all the possible bullies in school. Yang quickly came to the conclusion who it was bothering Jaune, and She was definitely going to kick the racists ass.

Yang made eye contact with Jaune and saw the sullen expression still present on his face. She then took Jaune by his cheeks and delivered a warm kiss to his lips. She pulled away and quickly stood up to go take care of a certain faunes-hating 'problem'.

Jaune watched her leave in shock, he then brought his hand to touch the weird sensation his lips felt.

"Why?"

(End of Flashback)

Jaune was ripped from his sweet memory as cop cars started to sound in the distance. "Well..this is it.. I guess." Jaune said in defeat.

He then heard the soft rustling of trash from nearby. Jaune turned his head to the garbage making noise and saw a coat start to scurry towards him.

Jaune rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "What the hell do you want?" Jaune inquired. The coat stopped its movements.

 **"To help you of course... master."** Mini Ruffles muffled from the coat. The Beowolf then continued to make its way to Jaune.

"Well.. There's no point, my leg is completely fucked and it won't heal for a while." Jaune said in agitation. Mini Ruffles chuckled.

 **"You really are a hopeless huntsman you know that.. Just concentrate negative energy to your leg, and it will drastically speed the regenerative process."** Mini Ruffles bossed.

That was probably the most intelligent sentence Jaune had heard from Mini Ruffles. He quickly followed instructions and watched as the protruding bone resetted itself with a loud pop.

Jaune got up from the dirty asphalt and started to stretch his stiff leg. **"We better hurry, it seems that those humans will arrive shortly."** Mini Ruffles warned.

Jaune scooped up the black coat lying on the ground and shrugged it on. He quickly fastened a couple of buttons and vacated the alleyway hurriedly. Jaune could now clearly hear the sirens from a couple blocks away and decided to leave in a full blown sprint.

After ten minutes of straight running, Jaune stopped by a stop sign to catch his breath. **"You need to work out more."** Jaune ignored the salty Beowolf and started off again, a little bit more slower this time.

The knight noticed it was getting close to the evening, and decided to walk the rest of the way to his apartment.

 **"What happened to your companion?"** Mini Ruffles asked innocently. Jaunes eyes narrowed. "He decided to hit the road." Mini Ruffles kept quiet after that.

As Jaune kept on with his steady pace, he picked up a faint smell of smoke. Looking around for any signs of fire, he soon deduce that it was coming from somewhere a block away.

Curious, he took a detour in the direction of the smoky smell. Jaune came quickly came upon a burning building not too far away.

"Vale Orphanage." He spoke aloud. Jaune made his way toward the burning structure, but halted when he noticed a faint shimmering a couple feet away.

The shimmering seem to stretch around the building, making it look like a force field.

 **"Careful, that's a break in the continuum. If you enter it, you will be in the past. Meaning what you do inside could affect the present and the future drastically."** Mini Ruffles warned.

Jaune glanced down at his watch and saw the hands moving counter clockwise. "There could be children inside." Jaune worried.

 **"Do as you wish."** Jaune nodded and slowly approached the shimmering field, he then let his hand pass through to test if it was safe.

Jaune didn't feel any shot of pain or his arm wither away, so he stepped inside completely. The smell of burning wood instantly invaded his nostrils, irritating his eyes. Jaune quickly made his way to the front doors of the orphanage, and kicked them down.

Jaune could hear the faint cries of a girl inside. **"I'm sensing two organisms inside. One has an Aura and the other… has very malevolent energy."** Jaune nodded at Mini Ruffles useful information, and started slowly down the dark and smoky hall. Using the faint cries to guide him.

Jaune took note of the bodies that littered the floor, some looked like they were gutted and others were completely dismembered, what made things worse was that they looked like children. "Holy shit. A fire didn't do this, but something did." Jaune cursed in fear.

He whipped out his StopWatch and kept it steady in front of him. He couldn't use his Crocea Mors since the hallways were to narrow to swing in.

Jaune treaded carefully through the halls armed. Deciding not to look at the floor where corpses tended to be. Jaunes foot came into contact with something plushy and soft, he hesitantly let his eyes fall to what was under his foot.

A bloody teddy bear. Jaune bent down and picked up the stuffed animal with his free hand. He examined the small blotches of blood that spread across its furry body, hoping that it provided some comfort for the most likely deceased owner.

Jaune laid the teddy bear softly on the ground, respecting that it used to belong to a child. Jaune pressed on through the smoke, the little girl's cries started to become more louder and clear.

He went through a doorway and into a dark room, only to come upon a nightmarish sight. Bodies were stacked in a corner and in the middle of the room was a crouched female figure.

"Jaune…" The crouched girl cooed from the middle. Jaune's eyes lit up in surprise at the how girl knew his name.

The girl then turned towards him, she gave alluring view since she was naked. Jaune made eye contact with her and froze in fear. The girl was eating from a corpse, blood dribbling down her face and flesh hanging from her lips. The girl's eyes were black, but she was an exact replica of Yang.

"Yang?!" Jaune questioned in shock.

"Yes its me Jaune, your beloved **Yang**." the replica said with a slightly distorted voice.

 **"Don't listen boy! It's a Dopple Grimmer, it's trying to trick you! Kill it!"** Mini Ruffles ordered.

Jaune was completely paralyzed as 'Yang's' eyes turned back to their lilac nature and she started approaching him. "Come to me Jaune.. **embrace** me." 'Yang' said in a sultry tone.

Mini Ruffles noticed the illusionary Grimm was getting to close to Jaune, and that he wasn't doing anything about it. The tiny Beowolf bit Jaune through his coat, snapping him out of his trance.

'Yang's' body withered into a wretched monster with black eyes and sharp teeth protruding from its mouth. Its body was very frail looking, but also very long. Jaune instantly raised his handgun and squeezed off a few rounds.

The first bullet blew off the Grimms head, the second slammed into its chest, throwing it back a couple of feet.

Jaune slowly approached the body of the Grimm, StopWatch still raised in his hands. Jaune came to a stop a foot away from the corpse, he leaned in to make sure it was actually dead.

Suddenly it lunged forward and grabbed Jaune by the shoulders, The Grimms head then regenerated right before Jaunes red eyes with a new set of sharp teeth. Jaune looked into its beady black eyes as it chomped into his shoulder, teeth tearing apart the muscle and sending blood everywhere.

Jaune let out a cry of pain but stayed focused. He quickly sent a knee to the thin Grimms stomach, halting its feeding on his shoulder, giving Jaune the opportunity to send a headbutt to its ugly head.

The Grimm recoiled in pain, while Jaune back pedaled and held his bleeding shoulder. Jaune sent a kick to its chest, giving him space to work with. **"Run Arc! It's too fast to deal with!"**

Jaune took Mini Ruffles words to heart and quickly retreated out of the room. Right as Jaune made it out into the hall, the doorway collapsed in on itself, due to the fire still present in the building.

The knight started to cough from the smoke that was hindering him from breathing. **"Well.. We avoided that Grimm.. for now."** Mini Ruffles spoke from his coat.

"Where's the..girl?" Jaune asked in a hoarse voice. **"Down the hall, take a right. It should be the second door to the left."** Jaune followed the directions. The sound of crying started to get more louder as Jaune took a right.

He shielded his eyes from the burning fire blazing the walls. Jaune quickly went through the second door to the left. He found a little cat faunas girl with black hair holding on to a kitten.

The girl was startled by Jaunes sudden entrance, but continued to cry in fear. Jaune made his way to her, and picked her up gingerly.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you..out of here." Jaune comforted as he continued out of the room. The little girl simply tightened her grip on the kitten, and hid her face in his chest.

"Jaune? Are you in here?!" Pyrrha's voice echoed down the burning halls.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune confusingly said. **"Don't listen boy, it's trying to trick you."**

Jaune nodded and pressed on down the hallway, he would shake his head every now and then to get the smoke out of his irritated eyes.

"Jaune?" 'Pyrrha's' feminine voice called from the halls. Jaune kept quiet so he wouldn't alert the Grimm of their location. Jaune snapped his head down to the sound of the little girl coughing from the smoke.

"Were almost out of here. Don't worry." Jaune soothed as he was careful not to step into flames.

A little way down the hall, Jaune came into what looked like to be a lobby for the Orphanage. Jaune stopped, and turned his head in the direction of each doorway, trying to figure out which way to go.

Suddenly a girl with red hair came out, but it wasn't any regular girl. It was Pyrrha. "Jaune! What are you doin-" She gasped as Jaune raised StopWatch right at her.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, another Pyrrha came out from a doorway. Jaune did a double take at both. One of the Pyrrha's looked at the other with a surprised look.

"Jaune, what's going on here?!"

 **"One of them is real, and the other is fake. Pick one fast!"** Mini Ruffles shouted from the coat. _'How did she find me?'_ Jaune wondered.

"Ok… Pyrrha, how many sisters do I have?"

The Pyrrha from before instantly responded. "Seven!" Jaune snapped his sights to the doppelganger of Pyrrha. A shot rang out and blew off the head of the fake Pyrrha, painting black blood all over the walls. The replica then started to revert back to its ugly Grimm form.

"Jaune, what the hell is that?!" Pyrrha screamed with her weapons drawn. The Grimm then started to regenerate its missing head. Jaune realized he was still carrying the crying girl, and handed her off to Pyrrha.

"Get her somewhere safe, fast!" Pyrrha gave the little girl a curious look but then nodded. "Oh, and don't come back for me." Jaune said as he pushed Pyrrha into a hallway, and slammed the door.

He pushed a burning dresser in front of the door to block it from anything trying to get in.

Jaune rotated his body in the direction of the now fully healed Grimm. The knight unsheathed his family heirloom, Crocea mors and activated his shield.

Jaune then started tapping the outside of his shield with his sword, taunting the Grimm.

"Come and get it!"


	18. Savior

**Here's another chapter coming right at you guys. I hope you enjoy. I really like the 4000 words routine, so i'm going to keep at it. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, it would really be appreciated. And as always, stay awesome and creative.**

 **PEACE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

"Come and get it!"

The Doppel Grimmer only screeched its response, it then got on all fours and started to circle around Jaune. The building was now completely on fire, and it made Jaune sweat profusely from the sheer heat his body was experiencing.

Jaune kept his battle stance, ready for anything the Grimm would throw at him. "Couldn't I just.. I don't know, Tame this thing!?" The blonde frantically asked in slight fear.

 **"No, these types of Grimm are too old and negative. Matter of fact, this species of Grimm went extinct ten years ago."** Mini Ruffles muffled from Jaunes coat.

Jaunes stomach dropped at his words. He would have to actually fight this dark creature. _'Why can't I just fight a nevermore or something?'_ He internally groaned.

The ugly Grimm kept its black beady eyes glued on Jaune, as it circled him, sometimes letting out a small shriek. The knight kept his shield in front of his body, just in case the Grimm rushed him from the front.

Suddenly the illusionary Grimm disappeared in blinding speed and sent a slash to Jaunes leg. He wasn't prepared for the sudden attack, causing him to stagger.

The Doppel Grimmer then tried to follow up its attack with a bite too Jaunes head, luckily he ducked and bashed the Grimm in its face with his shield. Jaune thrusted Crocea Mors into the Grimms neck, causing it to let out a blood gurgling scream.

Jaune then ripped his trusty sword out of the Grimms neck and quickly back pedaled. He then watched on as the Grimm covered it's torn neck in an attempt to stop its black blood from gushing out.

Unfortunately the torn flesh regenerated itself and the Grimm got back on all fours again, Jaune let out a tired sigh. "How do you kill these things?"

 **"Fire is their weakness...ironically."**

* * *

Pyrrha was sprinting down the maze of burning hallways, trying to get her and the little faunas girl she was carrying out. She jumped over a burning beam lying on the floor. "Dammit Jaune, what the hell are you doing here?"

Pyrrha took a left turn and saw an exit, she quickly kicked the door down and made her way outside. The champion finally took a breath of clean air. She turned her head to view the still burning orphanage.

The little girl she was holding whimpered, so Pyrrha found a wooden bench to lay her on. Pyrrha then sat next to the girl and shook her awake.

Her eyes lazily opened, she took one glance at Pyrrha. The black kitty she was carrying started to meow at the little girl waking up. "W-where a-am I?" She stuttered out.

Pyrrha's lips turned into a small smile. "Your safe." The little girl eyes started to tear up. "What..happened?" Pyrrha wasn't prepared for such a question. She took notice of the girls little cat ears and lied.

"You were.. Attacked by humans." Pyrrha really felt guilty about having to lie to a little girl, but she didn't want to have to tell her about the small bodies she found in the orphanage.

They could've been her friends. The little girl then backed away from Pyrrha in fear. "S-stay away from me!" Pyrrha's eyes lit up in surprise at the girl's words. "Go away!"

Pyrrha then remembered what she told the little girl. 'Im human, she probably doesn't want anything to do with me.' Pyrrha internally concluded. The little girl started to cry.

"I said leave me alone!" She cried out. Pyrrha frowned but nodded, she then walked away from the little cat eared girl towards the orphanage.

The little girl watched as Pyrrha entered the burning building. A meow was heard from the kitty she was holding, so she started to stroke its white fur. "Their, their Fang, were alright." The girl sat down at the bench and frowned.

"Are you okay?" She then was startled by the question coming from behind her. The little girl got up from the bench and turned to a boy with red hair. "W-who are you?"

The boy smiled. "Adam, and what's your name?" He asked. The girl was hesitant at first, but answered softly. "Blake."

The boys smile grew in proportion. "That's a pretty name… Do you want to be my friend?" Blake stared at Adam, trying to determine if he actually wanted to be her friend. She then noticed he was a faunas and smiled.

"Sure." Adam moved his head to acknowledge the white cat she was holding. "Oh you have a cat.. What his name?" Adam questioned in a curious tone.

Blake scoffed and looked away from Adam. "It's not a he, it's a she thank you very much. And her name is Fang." The red haired boy sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry..well Fang has very pretty white fur."

* * *

Jaune slid under the slash sent from the dark creature. The Grimm hissed in anger as it jumped towards Jaune. The blondes foot came into contact with the Grimms face, sending it away.

"Hey..I think i'm getting a hang of this." Jaune then blocked a clawed swipe with his shield, sparks being sent from the front as the claw scraped off.

Jaune raised his sword in an attempt to hack the Doppel Grimmer to pieces, but a burning beam from the ceiling broke off and landed on his chest, pinning him.

He tried to push the beam off, but quickly pulled his hand back in pain from the burning piece of wood. The Grimm slowly started towards the pinned knight, its mouth drooling from the way Jaune would try and squirm free.

 _'Well..this is it.. I guess.'_ Jaune internally thought in defeat. **"I'm sorry it came to this master, I was hoping we could enjoy the riches of woman.. Goodbye..friend."** The Grimm was now on top of Jaune, it raised it clawed hand, preparing to decapitate him. The blonde closed his eyes, ready for the searing pain he was going to feel.

Jaune waited, and waited. But his death never came. Jaune slowly opened his eyes to see a figure had blocked the Grimms attack. His savior turned his head, revealing it was Ren.

"Ren?" Jaune asked in a surprised tone. Ren pulled back and sliced the Grimm with his Storm Flowers, he then followed up his attack by shooting the Injured creature. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ren ignored the question as he slammed a fresh magazine into his dual pistols.

Ren turned his head to Jaune. "I don't fear demons anymore." Jaune looked like he was about to laugh. "And why is that?" The knight noticed Ren tremble a little as he answered with "I fear breaking a woman's promise much more." Ren crouched next to Jaune and lifted the burning beam that was pinning him.

He threw it aside and helped Jaune to his feet. "Jaune.. What is that thing?" Ren asked as he pointed to the Doppel Grimmer. Jaune picked up Crocea mors and his shield. "Thats an extinct species of Grimm, it will try and use illusions to trick you. Fire is its only weakness so Be careful." Jaune cautioned.

Ren nodded as Jaune rushed towards the Grimm. Jaune swung out in front of him, the Grimm jumped over Jaunes swing and got behind him. It tried to bite his legs but was quickly stomped down by Ren.

Jaune turned around and stabbed Crocea Mors into the creature's arm, successfully pinning to the ground. "Finish it Ren!" Jaune grunted as he pushed on the sword to keep the thrashing Grimm still.

Ren switched his ammunition to fire dust and aimed the pistol at the Grimms head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the Grimms body morphed into that of Nora's. "Ren! It hurts! Please **help**!" Nora's pained voice sounded out.

Ren froze in shock at seeing the naked replica of Nora. "Ren.. You said you loved me.. So **kill** him." Jaune twisted his blade, causing the replica to scream in pain, he noticed Ren was hesitating in killing the Grimm.

"It's trying to trick you Ren! Kill it!" Jaune ordered. Ren made eye contact with his childhood friend. 'She' started to cry as Ren held the pistol to her head.

"Ren..please.. **don't** do this."

Ren wanted to pull the trigger and end the Grimms life, but he couldn't muster up the willpower of shooting what looked like his childhood love. 'Nora' suddenly ripped her arm out of the sword and lunged at Ren. He tried to dodge but she was too quick as her arm went straight through his stomach and out his lower back.

Ren let out a pained grunt as the now returning Grimm twisted it arm inside him. It opened its mouth revealing the hundreds of jagged teeth inside. The raven haired teammate tried to pull away as it bit onto his shoulder but couldn't.

Jaune came up from behind and decapitated the Grimm, halting its malicious actions. Jaune extracted the hand from Rens stomach and grabbed the Grimm's rolling head. He then dragged the body with sheer strength and tossed the pieces into a fire.

"Its dead Ren.. We're safe now….Ren?" Jaune waited for his teammates response but it never came. He turned around to see Ren on the ground holding his stomach. Blood was spewing from the gaping hole and his breaths were haggard.

Jaune slid to his side and held Rens head up. "Fuck Ren.. It did a number on you." Jaune stressed. Ren only answered with a bloody cough as he held his torn up neck. "We got to get out of here, this place is going to collapse."

Jaune tried assisting Ren to his feet but stopped when he let out a pained groan. "Leave me Jaune..i'm going to die." Ren drawled out. Blood started to slowly seep out of his mouth. Jaune shook his head. "That's not happening! I'm going to get you out of here, and you're going to tell Nora about how much of a help you were."

"Tell her.. I love..her." Ren was almost inaudible at this point. Jaune noticed Ren was dozing off. "What? Stay with me Ren! You're going to make it." Jaune promised, he checked for an exit to make their way out. He spotted a broken door and turned back to Ren. "Alright let's..." Jaune noticed Ren's chest wasn't showing any signs of breathing.

"Ren!? Wake up buddy!" Jaune started shaking Ren in an attempt to get him moving again. It was futile as Ren didn't move an inch. "Noo Ren! Don't do this to me!" Jaune started to weep as he realized his friend was long gone.

"Dammit….NOOOOO!" Jaune screamed in anger. Jaune sat back on the dirty floor, he didn't have a care in the world that the building was slowly crumbling around him. He viewed Rens peaceful face, his bandage eyes reminding him of his other unsuccessful attempt at being a leader.

Jaune zoned out at this point, he couldn't hear the burning of the building, he couldn't smell the smoke anymore, and his vision was completely blurred.

"Jaune?"

He ignored the calls of his name and stared at the palm of his hands, blisters adorned them.

"Jaune! Jaune!" The blonde felt a hand land on his shoulder, he turned his head to look up at a girl he didn't recognize anymore, Pyrrha.

"Jaune what is i-" Pyrrha stopped mid sentence as her eyes landed on Rens body. She heard the sounds of sobs coming from Jaune and instantly was their to comfort him. "It's all my fault Pyrrha.. All of it." Jaune weeped.

Pyrrha tightened her hold on Jaune and started to rub his back. "This isn't your fault Jaune.." Jaune nuzzled into Pyrrha's neck and took in her scent. "We have to go Jaune.. The building's foundation is going to give away. We can't stay."

 **"She's right boy, go before you end up like your friend."** Mini Ruffles agreed. "No." Jaune said in a dark tone as he broke away from the hug. Pyrrha became confused as Jaune kneeled next to Rens body. "In going to bring you back..you hear me!"

Jaune started to fuel his anger with all of the negative moments of his life. _'Hey stupid Grimm! I know you're in there.. Answer me!'_ Jaune waited for a response, it soon came.

 _ **"What is it boy?"**_ A dark voice rang out in his head. _'I want to make a sacrifice to bring back my friend.'_ Jaune thought in determination.

 ** _"Hmmm..what type of sacrifice?"_** The dark being asked. Jaune wasn't sure what he could give, he didn't have much. A jacket, a sword and shield, and a handgun. **_"I'm waiting."_** The Grimm said impatiently.

 _'My body.. I'll give up control of my body, if you save my friend.'_ Jaune offered. Their was only silence, so He waited patiently for the dark entity's answer.

 ** _"Fine.. I can't bring back the boy directly, but I can send you back in time to the moment of his death."_**

"Do it." Jaune suddenly felt a great pain all over his body as the world was ripped away from him, his eyes were shut as the world went in reverse.

His eyes fluttered open, revealing he was still pinning the Grimm down from before, with Ren in front holding his Storm Flowers to the replica of 'Nora'.

"Ren..please.. **don't** do this."

Jaune felt an extreme amount if Deja vu from witnessing what already happened. Jaune realized what was going to happen next as the Grimm ripped its arm out. It thrusted its sharp hand towards Ren.

Jaune was ready for this as he activated his semblance, slowing down time. Jaune sliced of the Grimms out stretched arm before it could make contact with Rens stomach. He then decapitated the Grimms head. Black fluid sprayed into the air as the Grimms head was removed from its body.

Jaune kicked the headless body into a fire and watched as it was set ablaze. "Jaune..what just happened?" Ren spoke from behind. Jaune turned around with a smile on his face, he then crushed Ren in a bear hug.

"You're alive!"

Ren didn't return the hug since he was so confused. "Of course i'm alive..why wouldn't I be?" Jaune started to laugh uncontrollably. "Haha.. Don't worry about it. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The blonde then gave Ren a pat on the back. Creaks were heard as the foundation of the building started to fall apart.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Ren gave a curt nod and followed Jaune as he made his way out of the burning building. It started to get more difficult as wood and walls started to crumble or get in their way. Jaune and Ren were now in a full blown sprint as the whole building started to give away behind them.

Just before the could be swallowed by the burning mass, Jaune shouldered straight threw a door that led outside, Ren leapt out at the last second to save himself from being crushed. Jaune groaned in exhaustion and rolled onto his back to stare at the night sky.

"Well...that was close." Ren coughed out. The duo sat their as they started to regain their breath. "So.. Why did you come back?" Jaune asked in a quizzical tone. Ren was silent as he stared at the burning heap of the building, the light from fire dancing on his face.

Ren stood up from his sitting position and straightened his green attire. "I couldn't let a friend die.. Nora would never forgive me."

"Ohhh.. And how did you find me?" Ren turned around and held out an arm towards Jaune. He took it and was hoisted up to his feet. "Simple.. I followed you."

Jaune chuckled. "I wasn't talking to you Ren." The stoic teammate gave the blonde a perplexed look. "You can come out now.."

Ren watched as a girl came out from the shadows revealing it was Pyrrha. "Soo.. How did you find me?" Jaune repeated.

Pyrrha didn't answer the question as she suddenly tackled Jaune, knocking the wind put of him, she then started to cry. "I finally found you.." Pyrrha bawled as she started kissing Jaune all over.

Jaune tried to break away from the affection, but Pyrrha wouldn't let him. "You had me so worried…" She then broke the hug and slapped Jaune across the face. "...don't you ever do that to me again!" Pyrrha then went back to hugging Jaune. She started planting kisses all along his neck.

Pyrrha started to get a little handsy as her hands started wandering dangerously across Jaunes body. "I want you Jaune." She whispered into his ear with a seductive tone. Jaune turned bright red at hearing the bold statement.

"Ahem." Pyrrha ceased her actions as she became aware of the fact that Ren was watching what she was doing.. or more like straddling. The redhead quickly got up from the compromising position with a blush adorning her cheeks and gave a forced smile.

"Ohh Ren.. I didn't realize you were here." Ren simply shook his head while Jaune got up from the ground. "How is Nora?" Pyrrha's smile disappeared as she took a more serious tone.

"She's doing excellent. Doctors said she will be able to move on her own by tomorrow." Pyrrha relayed. Rens lips turned into a genuine smile. "Good."

Jaune watched the interaction between the two, he was extremely glad he saved Ren, but at what cost.

 **"Is something the matter master?"** Mini Ruffles asked from his coat. "No..everything is perfect." Jaune whispered.

"Well.. I think i'll be visiting her." Ren said in his normal passive tone. The raven haired teammate turned his head to Jaune. "I'll meet you at your place tomorrow." With that said, Ren quickly left.

Jaune watched as his male teammate disappeared from view. "Jaune.. It's time to go." Pyrrha said as she held out her hand, expecting Jaune to grasp it.

Jaune turned away from her and started walking off. "Your right.. I gotta go." Jaune only made it to feet before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Your not going anywhere." Pyrrha breathed out in a sultry tone. The redhead then started to glide her tongue up and down the side of his neck. Jaune felt goose bumps at the wet sensation.

 **"Your vixen is acting a little..abnormal."** Jaune couldn't disagree. ' _Why is that?'_ Pyrrha's right hand roamed down into his boxers.

" **I think she might have a bit of your tainted soul..since she did activate your Aura afterall."** Jaune thought about it for a moment, but soon understood what Mini Ruffles was getting at.

"Jaune.. Play with me." Pyrrha's warm breath tickled Jaunes ear. Her hand finally found what it was looking for and took a hold of it, causing Jaune to shiver since her hand was a little cold.

"P-Pyrrha.. What are you doing?" Jaune stuttered. Pyrrha giggled deviously. "You of course."

Just as the fun was really going to start, Jaune broke away from her strong grasp. He turned around and made eye contact with her. What he saw surprised him. ' _Her eyes look a little red.'_

 **"I was right, since she has some of your soul, it's giving her the same benefits as yours would..such as increased libido."**

Pyrrha started to saunter over towards the somewhat shocked Jaune. "I'm sorry if that displeased you.. I'll make it up to you in anyway you desire." She then licked her lips slowly.

"Pyrrha.. You're not in your right mind.. Go back to Beacon." Jaune told the redhead. Just before Pyrrha could grab Jaune, he bolted away from her.. Not wanting to have to deal with a lust induced woman, Jaune made his way to the location of the apartment. She gave chase unfortunately.

He took a couple of random turns here and there to shake Pyrrha. Half an hour later he arrived at the place. The area wasn't a bad part of Vale, but it wasn't a good one either.

Jaune quickly made his way up the steps and into the building. He took an elevator to the floor his room was on and stepped out. Jaune soon found the door that belonged to his room and unlocked it. He strolled through and let out a happy sigh.

"Finally.. A place to sleep."

The apartment was actually fairly nice looking considering it use to belong to Junior. Jaune glided over to the bed and jumped in. It was extremely comfortable, so Jaune decided to take a short nap. Jaune loved sleeping because he didn't have dreams but instead relived some of his favorite memories.

(Memory)

Jaune was in the library with team RWBY and the rest of JNPR. Ruby, Weiss,Blake, and Pyrrha were playing a board game while Nora and Ren were reading. Jaune was sitting next to Yang trying to help her on a project due in Ooblecks. Of course under the careful eye of a certain mascot.

"Ok I've written about the history of Vale and the Vytal festival crap, what else does he want?" Yang asked from beside Jaune as she over viewed her paper. Jaune was completely zoned out as he stared at her golden hair.

 _'It's like the sun.'_ Jaune internally thought. He then reached over and started running his fingers through it. Yang's eyes lit up in surprise and Jaune quickly pulled his hand back.

 _'Oh shit! What have I done?! Don't you remember idiot, People die when her hair is touched.'_ Jaune started to panic. Instead of pummeling Jaune, Yang took his hand and ran it through her long blonde hair, she shuddered from the comforting feeling it brought.

Yang noticed Jaune was still frozen in fear so she said. "You can touch my hair..what you're doing feels nice. Just don't get vomit in it."

Jaune was hesitant at first, but then started repeating his motions from before. Yang started giving off suggestive moans at Jaunes touch which made him feel a little uneasy, since they were in the library.

"I think it's best we leave.. Jaune and I need to get to sparring." Pyrrha excused from behind Jaune, startling him. Pyrrha placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. The knight decided to pack up his things so as not to anger the redhead temptress.

"Oh ok.. Text me later tonight Jaune." Yang tried to make it sound as suggestive as a possible to anger Pyrrha. It worked as a large tick mark appeared on Pyrrha's forehead.

Jaune finished packing and stood up to leave. He then left the library with Pyrrha close behind. Jaune didn't feel like Pyrrha was following him though, it was more like escorting.

(Memory End)

He was awoken from a knocking at his door. He rolled out of bed and glanced at his watch. The hands inside were moving in their normal fashion.

"At this fucking hour." Jaune groggily said.


	19. Knock, Knock

**Here's another chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I feel like my writing skills are getting a little better, but who knows. If you could leave a review whether positive or negative, that would be appreciated. And remember, Funs not very hard when you got a library card.**

 **CALL ME!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

"At this fucking hour?" Jaune groggily said.

He slowly made his way to the door to find out who the hell was knocking at twelve in the morning.

Jaune's hand met the cold metal of the doorknob and slowly turned. Just as he opened the door, his body felt an impact from someone tackling him.

"I FOUND YOU! YES!"

Who ever it was started sending wet kisses all over his face, they then straddled his waist, only to reveal it was..

"Yang? How the hell did you find me!?" Jaune asked with a bewildered expression on his face. Yang crossed her arms over her large chest.

"I know people." She said smugly. Jaune wiggled his way out of his pinned position and stood up. Yang got up as well and was now inches from his face.

He could smell shampoo from her hair and.. alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" Jaune questioned. Yang giggled. "Maybe a little."

He rolled his eyes and stood next to the door. He opened it wider to reveal the hallway outside. "Well.. It was great to see you but.. You have to leave."

Yang's eyes lit up in surprise. "W-what!? But I just got here!" Yang all but screamed. Jaune winced at the sudden use of volume and sighed.

"I know, and now you need to leave." Jaune yawned. Yang started to get frustrated. "Why?"

Jaune frowned. It was simple really. He couldn't have Yang near him because then she would only become a wanted individual such as himself. He was also worried that the entity inside him might want to hurt her.

"Yang.. Don't make me ask again." Jaune warned. Yang stood still for a little bit, as if testing Jaune. He could've sworn he saw a light bulb go off in her head as she said.

"Fine.. But can I use the restroom first?" Yang requested. Jaune studied Yang, trying to decipher if she was attempting to trick him. Deciding that it was an honest question, he answered.

"Yes..it's down the hall, first door on the right."

Yang nodded at the directions and walked down the hall. Once he heard the bathroom door close, He shut the door he was holding open from before and sat down on his bed.

He rubbed his eyes from being so tired. "Man.. I haven't slept in days." Jaune finished with a slight chuckled. After what felt like a while, He checked his watch forr wat felt like the umpteenth time in impatience.

"She's been in there for ten minutes, is she doing her make up or something?"

" **Maybe she's taking a shower, I say we sneak a peek."** Mini Ruffles howled perversely.

"I hate you."

" **Ooh or maybe she's pleasuring herself from the sheer thought of me."**

" Shutup." Jaune told in agitation. Mini Ruffles laughs evilly. Jaune was about to get up and toss his talking coat in the washer machine, but the sound of the bathroom door creaking open stopped him.

"Jeez Yang, you were in there for like…. Ten..minu-" Jaune froze in place from the sight he was greeted with.

Yang was in nothing but black lingerie. Her bra was lacey and in the front was a black bow. It looked like if you undid the bow, the bra would come undone as well.

Her black panties were very thin and almost see through. Her hair was done in an elegant ponytail and her lips were blood red from the lipstick she must of applied. Jaune was trying to hold back an oncoming nosebleed and erection.

" **YES!YES!YES!YES!"** Mini Ruffles said in excitement.

"Y-Yang.. What are you w-wearing?" Jaune stuttered. Yang giggled and sauntered over to the stuttering knight. "Well, I am spending the night so I decided to get ready for _bed_." She answered in a seductive tone.

Her chest was now pushed up against Jaunes. He started to panic as his libido was uncontrollable at this point.

"B-bed? You're suppose to be leaving." Jaune placed his hand around her arm, ready to lead her out of the apartment. Suddenly Yang grabbed the limb and slammed his body unto the bed.

She then arm locked him, with his arm pushed up painfully from behind him. Making him very uncomfortable as Yang pushed her body into his. "Submit." She whispered into his ear.

"Never." Jaune said with gritted teeth. He then tried to struggle out of her hold but it only made it worse as the pain increased on his arm.

"It's so cute how you try and break free.. It's making me feel so hot." Yang started licking and nibbling on Jaune neck.

"Let..go!" Jaune muffled from below into the bed sheets. Yang was now leaving hickey's across his neck. "No…. But if you be a good boy i'll give you a _reward_." She purred.

Jaune squirmed from below her, trying anything to break free. He then felt a fabric being wrapped around his hands. "Yang.. What are you doing?" Jaune asked in slight fear.

Yang finished tying Jaune's hands and lifted herself off him. She then turned his body to meet hers and pushed him up against the headboard of the bed.

"Yang.. Let me go now!" He ordered. Yang ignored him and closed the door. After she locked it, she got back on the bed and sat on his lap. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and started to grind against the hardness she was feeling from below.

Jaune tried not to moan, but he couldn't handle the pleasure he was experiencing. "You like this don't you?" Yang breathed out as she started taking off his coat.

Jaune could feel it, a tear in whatever she used to tie him up. He fingered the rip in an attempt to expand the tear and break free. His head whipped to the left as he was slapped. "I asked you a question." Yang grumbled.

Jaune looked up at her lilac eyes and frowned. "Let me go Yang.. I can't take this." Yang stared at him for a little bit until her lips turned into a devious smile. She lowered her head to his ear and whispered. "I know."

She then gave him a heated kiss as her hand started rubbing the lump forming in his pants. He moaned slightly into her mouth as her tongue wrestled with his.

' _Almost.. There.'_ Jaune was almost out of his binds. Just a little bit more and he would be free. Yang noticed Jaune was still trying to get away. ' _Just a little..more.'_ He noticed that Yang was't kissing him anymore, but instead her head was buried in his neck.

She was...crying?

"Yang..what's wrong?" Jaune asked with worry present in his voice. "You don't love me." Yang bawled.

' _What the hell.'_ He then quickly realized that Yang was still drunk, which would obviously throw her emotions everywhere. "Of course I love you.. Yang.. Don't say that."

She was still crying so Jaune tried to comfort her in anyway he could. He sighed. "Yang… What can I do to..make it up to you." Jaune finished slowly. Yang pulled her head back to look at Jaune.

"Fuck me."

He blushed at the bold statement. "Y-Yang.. I don't think I'm comfortable with doing that." Yang undid her bra, revealing her huge chest. "Please Jaune.. I'll do whatever you want.. Anything."

Jaune averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to deal with a nose bleed. "Fine.. I'll let you stay, but I wont have sex with you… I'm just not ready." Jaune compromised.

Yang undid her panties and smiled. "Ok." She reached behind Jaune and undid his bindings. Jaune rubbed his wrists in relief. "Ok well I guess you can have the bed, i'll take the floor."

Jaune tried to get up, but Yang had her arms wrapped around him. "You're not going anywhere.. You'll be sleeping with me tonight so.. Take off all your cloths." He could feel her chest pushed up against his back and had to stifle a nervous chuckle.

He slowly took of his shirt and pants. After he was done he turned his body towards the busty blonde who was teasing him as she groped her own breasts. "I said all of your cloths Jaune.. That means the boxers too."

Jaune reluctantly did as she said and slid his boxers off. Yang licked her lips at the sight. He slowly got under the covers and turned away from Yang. She pressed her body up against his and started running her hands across his chest and stomach."Umm.. Goodnight Yang?"

Yang gave him a kiss on the back of the neck and pulled the covers up. "Goodnight Jaune."

Jaune closed his eyes and tried his best to get some sleep. His 'best' because Yang would sometimes shift causing her boobs to push more firmly into his bare back.

After what felt like an hour, He felt the affects of sleep slowly starting to take him. Jaune let out a sigh of content as he was finally going to get some sleep in.

"Oh...Jaune."

Jaune's eyelids shot up suddenly from the moan beside him. He faced his body to a panting Yang.

"Oh Jaune.. Right there that's it."

And that's when He realized what was happening, Yang was having a wet dream about...him. He always thought that females receiving wet dreams was a myth until now. Sweat started to glisten around Yang's chest, causing Jaune's eyes to bulge at the wonderful sight.

"Mmmm… So good." She breathed out. Jaune was having a hard time trying to stop all of the perverse things he was thinking.

"Almost...there." Yang gasped. He could only guess she was getting close to an orgasm. Suddenly, Yang grabbed Jaunes head and smashed it into her breasts.

"I'M CUMMING!" She screamed. Jaune felt her grip on his head tightened as she finished. He was also starting to lose air since he was being suffocated by her large chest.

She slowly eased the grip on Jaune head, he lifted his head up to take in much needed oxygen greedily. Her arms were still wrapped around him, so he couldn't move to the other side of the bed. Jaune was basically a cuddle buddy.

Jaune decided it wasn't worth the effort of trying to break out of Yang's death grip so he laid his head back down in an attempt to go back to sleep. Her breasts were a substitute for pillows.

He closed his eyes, finding it difficult to sleep due to her moaning. He then felt her hands running through his hair.

"Good night Jaune." Apparently, Yang was still awake. Which confused Jaune. " _Did she just fake an orgasm then?"_ Jaune internally wondered. He ignored it as she kissed the top of his head.

Jaune was slowly lulled to sleep as the feeling of his hair being raked relaxed him. He snuggled into her warm body.

And after what felt like days, Jaune finally fell asleep.

* * *

Memories. It was memories like these that made Jaune hate sleeping. A Lot of the times he would get good memories. But sometimes he would receive terrible ones.

"Come on Jauney boy! Is this the best you got!?" Cardin sent a punch to Jaunes cheek, throwing him across the arena. The knight was currently in combat class and instead of weapons today, Glynda wanted to see students battle without them.

Jaune staggered to his feet with the help of a wall for support. He spat out blood from the devastating punch he took. He then quickly checked his scroll, only to see his Aura was dangerously low.

"What's wrong Jaune.. Oh that's it, you don't have your girlfriend protecting you!" Cardin taunted from across the arena.

Yang was watching the fight from above and was extremely worried for Jaune. She could tell just from looking that Jaune has had no experience whatsoever on hand-to-hand combat. His punches were uncoordinated and slow and his stance was all wrong.

Jaune wiped the blood running down from his busted chin and got back into his awkward stance, ready for Cardin's next attack. Cardin chuckled at the way Jaune prepared himself. The blonde watched as Cardin stomped towards him.

Carding cocked his fist back and instead of punching Jaune in the face, he directed it to his leg. Jaune let out a gasp of pain as his femur broke from the tremendous force behind the punch. He dropped the floor as his leg couldn't support his weight anymore.

Cardin laughed at Jaune and raised his leg to curb stomp him.

"Enough Cardin!" Miss Goodwitch's stern voice ordered from above, but Cardin ignored it and decided to finish Jaune off. His foot made contact with Jaunes head and to his and everyone else's surprise it didn't cave in. Jaune whimpered at the sudden pain his skull was feeling.

"CARDIN!" Cardin whipped his head to the side as he heard not Goodwitch's voice but Yangs. He only saw a flash of white as the temptress's fist slammed into his nose. Cardin's body flew back from the amount of force behind the punch.

Yang crouched down and cradled an unconscious Jaune, she checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one. His blonde hair was now matted with red from the blood flowing out of the gash in the side of his head.

"Get him to medical personal immediately!" Glynda's voice wasn't stern anymore, it sounded a little panicked. Yang stepped back so Jaune could be put on a stretcher.

Cardin groaned as he was just now getting up from Yang's punch. He was instantly hoisted into the air by the same girl. "Do you want a death wish!?" Yang screamed angrily in his face. He smirked at the way her eyes flashed red.

"Put him down Miss Xiao Long. I will deal with mister Winchester personally." Glynda ordered. Yang released her grip around Cardin's neck so he could drop to the cold floor. "You will also be attending detention Miss Xiao Long."

Said blondes eyes turned red at Glynda's words. "WHAT!?" Yang screeched. Glynda ignored the sudden increase in volume and nodded. "Yes, since you decided to assault mister Winchester."

Yang was using all of her willpower to resist blowing up in anger and ripping out Miss Goodwitch's hair. "Thats bullshit! He was going to kill Jaune!" Yang pointed towards a grinning Cardin as she said this.

"Two days of detention for the use of bad language." Glynda added. Something in Yang broke as she heard those words. She wanted nothing but the whole world to perish.. Except for Ruby,Jaune,and Blake.

Yang turned away in frustration, she then exited the room to go to the medical wing.

She stomped the whole way there. Students in the halls made a giant path for the temptress since they didn't want her to take her anger out on them. Yang soon arrived at the medical wing and approached the woman running the front desk.

The woman jumped in her seat from seeing Yang's angry expression on her face. "C-can I h-help you?" The woman stuttered.

"Jaune Arc." Yang seethed. The woman quickly flipped through the pages in the sign out book, frantically searching for Jaunes name. "R-room 237." The woman said sheepishly.

Yang hastily made her way to the room. ' _So unbelievable! The way they treat him is such bullshit!'_ She internally screamed. Yang then found the door to Jaunes room. Making sure not to waste anytime, She opened the door and closed it once she was inside the room.

Jaune was in bed and was still unconscious from the looks of it, so Yang took a chair and sat next to him. She grasped his somewhat warm hands and stared at his bruised face.

Anger started to resurface as she remembered the cause of these bruises. He whimpered slightly as her grip tightened on his hand. Yang took notice of this and started whispering soothing words into his ear.

"Its ok… Im here now." Yang comforted. Jaunes whimper's vanished at her words and his lips coiled into a small smile.

It was getting close too the evening and instead of going back to her dorm, Yang decided to stay with Jaune. She took out a piece of blank paper and started to work on her history homework for Ooblecks.

"Ya….Yang." Jaune whispered from beside her. Yang turned her head towards the mumbling boy. She saw his eyes were closed and guessed he was just talking in his sleep. "Yang.." Jaune whispered a little bit more louder this time.

Yang set her pencil down and sat down on the bed. She tucked away a stray blonde hair that was in Jaunes face. She started to feel a little tired as she yawned. Since there were no other beds for her to sleep in, she scooted Jaune over a little and got under the covers with him.

His back was faced to him so she was essentially spooning him. Yang wrapped her arms around Jaunes warm body and nuzzled her face into the back of his neck. Her breathing started to synchronize with his and she was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Jaune awoke to the sound of knocking emanating from his door. He groaned and untangled himself from Yang. Jaune lazily walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you ready to go?"

Jaunes was now wide awake at Rens question. He realized that he had overslept and was suppose to be awake so they could go talk to Sun. Jaune was slightly glad that Ren's eyes were covered because if they weren't, they would only see Jaunes naked body.

"Umm… Give me a sec." Jaune closed the door and frantically searched for his cloths.

"Jaune..come back to bed." Yang moaned from under the covers. Jaune scooped up his trousers and quickly slid them on. "Sorry Yang.. I got go.. You can watch the place for me if you want." Jaune replied as he threw on his green t-shirt.

Yang groaned. "Thats stupid.. Just get back in bed and keep me warm." Jaune rolled his eyes at this. He then shrugged his coat on and started to tie the laces to his black boots.

After everything was on, Jaune walked over to a sleepy Yang and gave her a kiss goodbye. He then tossed his keys inside the apartment as he closed the door. Ren who was waiting patiently had his arms crossed.

"Ready?" Ren asked in his stoic tone. Jaune nodded. "Yep." Ren turned away at the response and started off to the exit. Jaune followed close behind.

"You reek of perfume… Is it Yang's?" Ren questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You got that right." Jaune answered.

Ren hmm'd and kept moving. Once they were outside, Ren turned to Jaune questioningly. "Where would Sun be in Vale?"

Jaune walked past Ren, indicating to follow. "Last I heard he was running away from the police. Apparently now he runs a strip club since his father died. So we'll try there first." Ren nodded at the response and started to whistle to himself.

"So how's Nora?" Ren halted his whistling at the question but kept a steady pace. "She could be better, but she's doing just fine at the moment."

Jaune stopped at a crosswalk and glanced both ways. "Does she ever get mad?" His out of the blue question surprised Ren.

"Well.. Sometimes.. But only at me."

"Really, Why?"

"If I don't do something that pleases her or if I don't listen to her she... _punishes_ me." It was Jaunes turn to be surprised at the honest reply.

"Punish? What types of Punishments?"

Ren shuddered at the way Jaune said the word punish in such a carefree tone. "I d-don't want to talk about it...Nora said i'm not allowed to talk about her discipline methods with anyone but her."

Jaune pulled his hand to his mouth to stop himself from letting out a laugh. Nora.. The stern disciplinary type? Who knew?

' _It's almost as if she treats Ren like a little student.'_ Jaune ironically wondered.

Vales sidewalks were a little bit more populated today for some odd reason. It was only morning so why would so many people be up and about? Jaune noticed that Faunas,Humans,Parents,Children and all different varieties of people strolling around.

Every Time a man or woman would glance at Jaune, he would simply just keep his head down. Some of the woman though were eyeing him like a piece of meat. But as always, Jaune just kept silent, he didn't have time for something so fickle as a hookup.

The duo soon found themselves in the red light district of Vale, Jaune hadn't said a word during the short trek.

Ren started to feel uncomfortable at the silence between them, so he decided to speak up.

"If you have to know.. It sometimes involves a whip… Please don't tell Nora I told you that." Ren pleaded. Jaune broke into laughter at the sudden outburst.

"Sure man.. Your secret safe with me..hahaha." Ren turned red from the embarrassment he was feeling. Jaune held his stomach in slight pain and took in his surroundings.

"We should be a couple of blocks away from the club." Jaune informed aloud. Ren nodded in response.

Jaune and Ren kept their steady pace until they found themselves at the club. It didn't have a long line like most, so entry would be fairly easy. Their was a bouncer wearing all black at the main entrance, Jaune casually strolled up to him. The bouncer gave a glance to Jaune and smirked.

"Do I need an ID or something to be here?" Jaune asked the man. The bouncer chuckled in response. "You don't need an ID anywhere." He then pointed to a wanted poster posted on the club's wall with Jaunes face on it.

"Sooo.. Im guessing we can go in?" Jaune half said, half asked. The bouncer was still but still had a slight smile plastered on his face as he asked. "Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?"

"Aren't you a little old to be working in a place like this?" Jaune shot back. The bouncer was still smiling though and crossed his arms. "Well.. I can't let you in unless you know the boss or you have mommy or daddy to hold your hand for you."

Jaune wanted to laugh at the bouncers joke, but he also wanted to brutally murder him as well. "Well as luck would have it, I do know the boss… If said boss's name were to be Sun Wukong." Jaune sighed.

The bouncer nodded and stepped aside, gesturing them to enter. "Well then I shouldn't keep the boss waiting." Jaune nodded as he entered while Ren gave thanks and quickly followed.

Jaune and Rens nostrils were immediately

bombarded with the disgusting smell of sweat and sex mixed together. There were men of all ages just sitting and enjoying themselves in the strip club. Most of the strippers were either hanging of poles or the hopeless strangers that were there.

Jaune ignored this and started searching for wherever Sun may be. Ren was following blindly until he felt a delicate hand stop him on his way. "You want to have some fun privately sweety?" A feminine voice asked.

"Touch me with that hand again and you'll lose it." Ren replied coldly. The young stripper instantly coiled back in fear and tried to get away. She only made it one step until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The stripper turned her head to see Jaune with a sheepish smile adorning his face as he said.

"Don't mind him.. He's a little cranky...You wouldn't happen to know where your boss is, would you?"


	20. Team Awful

**Here is another chapter for all of you guys, sorry it took so long. I've been trying to keep up with this and school work at the same time, so its a bit of a task. But that an excuse and their is no excuse for excuses.. right?...RIGHT?! As always stay awesome and creative. YAYAYA NICE!**

 **Happy late thanksgiving!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

Sun, a faunas who believed in what was right and what should be done to achieve world peace. Sure he was a petty thief that would sometimes steal just so he could feed himself.

That all changed when his father died. His father was an owner of many businesses, such as the strip club Sun was in right now. Sun was surprised that he had acquired all of his father's wealth when he died. He didn't even talk to his father, so it confused him when his name was brought up in the will.

Even though he didn't talk to his father, Sun was still saddened over the news of his death. It was also the reason he had broken up with Blake because he needed some space right now, and a drink.

Sun wasn't really sure on how to 'run' a business such as this, but he would sure try. Even if that means his days of thieving was over.

The blonde faunas laid his head back in the comfy chair he was sitting in. He let out a tired sigh. "How the hell do you expect me to do this Dad?" Sun whispered to himself. A knock was heard, pulling Sun from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Boss, you have visitors." The bouncer informed from behind the door. Sun groaned. "Great...let em in." A few seconds later, the door opened and two figures entered his office.

"Long time no see Sun."

Sun recognized that voice. "Jaune?" The knight took a seat right in front of Suns desk. "Yep." Jaune replied. Sun chuckled. "Whats a wanted individual such as yourself doing in a dump like this?" Sun asked in a curious tone.

Jaune smirked at the question. "Well..we need your help." Sun took notice of the 'we' and turned his head to acknowledge Ren.

"What type of help?"

"I need your help acquiring a..Grimm blade." Jaune replied in a casual tone. Sun stared at Jaune and was silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. He then bursted out into laughter.

"Hahahaha..you can't be serious right?" Suns smile faltered when Jaune didn't reply. "Holy shit you guys _are_ serious." Sun said with a forced chuckle.

Jaune nodded. "Yes but in order to acquire one, you need a Grimm smith.. And they are said to of died out a long time ago. But I have a hunch that some might still be alive. So, with the vast amount of resources you have, do you think you could try and locate one?"

Sun leaned back in his chair and smiled, his tail wrapped around his waist. "I can't find one...but Neptune can."

"Where's Neptune then?" Jaune questioned in a slightly annoyed tone. Sun grabbed a wired phone from his desk and started punching in numbers. He then put the phone up to his ear.

"Give me a second… Yea Bob..where's Neptune..A lap dance… Ok well bring him in." After Sun was done, he put the phone back down and leaned back in his chair. He then placed his feet on the table. Jaune just sat there and waited for Neptune to arrive.

After a couple of moments the door behind him opened and Neptune walked in… With a stripper in tow. "Sun this chick stole my wallet and won't give it back to me!" Neptune whined.

Sun glanced at the stripper and chuckled." Cindy..give the idiot his wallet back." The stripper reached behind her and handed Neptune his wallet, she then said. "Fine…He didn't have anything in it anyways..just some picture of some ugly white haired chick." Cindy then turned away and exited the room.

Neptune clenched his fists in anger. "That...bitch." Sun looked like he was about to burst into another fit of laughter. Neptune sighed. "So what did you need me for?"

"Well I don't need you, but they do." Sun replied as he waved his hand in the direction of Jaune and Ren. Neptune recognized the blonde and smiled. "Holy shit Jaune.. I haven't seen you in a while…" Neptune then took Jaunes hand and shook it. "...So what do you guys need?"

Jaune gestured for Neptune to sit, so he did. "Sun tells me you're able to locate a Grimm smith." Jaune stated. Neptune started to rub his temples. "I can..but it won't be easy. Give me an hour and i'll get back to you." Jaune nodded as Neptune stood up and left the office.

"Soo..Blake called me, she told me to keep an eye out for you." Sun made known. Jaune turned his attention back to Sun. "Hmm… So I'm guessing your going to call her up and tell her you found me?" Jaune inquired. Sun shook his head in response. "Hell no.. I'm not a snitch."

Jaune sighed in relief. "Thanks.. I've had enough problems dealing with women already." Sun nodded at this and grasped a bottle of whiskey from the top of his desk. He then started to pour himself a shot of the liquid substance.

"Soo..what's it like running a strip club?" Jaune randomly asked. Sun brought the shot to his lips and tipped it. He swallowed the substance and placed the glass cup back on top of his desk. "Horrible. I wish I knew how the old man did it." Sun retorted.

He continued. "Business has also been difficult because of the Black Talons." Jaune raised his eyebrow at this. Ren finally spoke up. "Black Talons?"

Sun nodded and took his feet off his desk. "Yea..they're a anti-Faunas group, who's main goal is to have human power. Since i'm a Faunas and I own these _businesses_ , a lot of people have been boycotting me. Soon i'm going to be dealing with money problems if this keeps up." Sun finished with a furrowed brow.

"That's most unfortunate." Jaune tried to comfort. Suddenly the door opened. The trio turned their attention to a smirking Neptune. "I found one!" Neptune said smugly. The bluenette then walked over to Suns desk and placed a laptop with gps coordinates on the screen.

"That's was...fast." Ren spoke in surprise. Jaune narrowed his eyes and read the gps coordinates. Neptune started to speak. "Well, I got good news and bad news. The good news is i found your Grimm smith, bad news is it's in the Badlands."

"Badlands?" Jaune questioned with a raised brow. "It's a very secluded location, the only way you can get there is by air." Sun answered. Ren folded his arms and leaned on a wall as he asked. "Then what's the problem?"

"You're going to need fly-by key cards in order to even fly in that location." Neptune replied."Not only that, but the location is dangerous as hell. Class three Grimm are crawling all over that area." Sun added.

"So where do we get these key cards?" Jaune questioned from his sitting position. Sun stood up from his chair and started to pace around the room.

"I know the Beacons headmaster.. Ozpin I think has one. Just for educational trips though. And our rival Junior has one so he can make discreet deals." Sun made known. Jaune grinned. "Ok, so I got to Beacon, get the Keycard, then I take Juniors. Easy."

"Wrong..Beacon might be easy, but Junior has a bunch of guards so they can protect his money stash, which will also most likely be where he's keeping the Keycard. You two won't be able to just stroll in there and take it." Sun countered.

"Then help us. We'll take the keycard and we'll get you his _money stash_ as well. It would certainly help you with your money problems." Jaune offered.

Sun smiled. "Sounds like a plan...you in Neptune?" Sun turned to Neptune and waited for his response.

"Sure." Neptune shrugged.

Sun stopped his pacing and sat back down. "Alright, well then..we need a plan." Jaune started to rub his chin, trying to brainstorm up a plan.

The office was silent as everybody was trying their hardest to think of anything. Ren broke the silence.

"This might be a while."

* * *

After Jaune left, Yang went back to sleep to catch some extra zzz's. Sure she was a little upset that he just up and left, but she'll be able to see him again, right?

She decided to just pull up the covers and not worry about it. The room was somewhat silent as it was only filled with her soft snores. Yang kept her eyes closed as she tried to fall back asleep, until she started to feel a wet sensation on her chest. It felt like something was licking her, Jaune?

Yang started to laugh from the ticklish feeling on her breasts.

"Haha..stop..Jaune.. That tickles haha." She opened her eyes and screamed in horror. It wasn't Jaune, but a black fur ball in between her chest. It pulled back from her loud scream and looked up at her lilac eyes. It strangely looked like a tiny Beowolf.

Yang's scared expression softened into a small smile. She started scratching behind its ear. "I didn't know Jaune had a dog...who's a cute puppy, who?" She cooed.

" **I'm not some vile dog, woman."** Yang pulled her hand back in surprise. " **Im Ruffles, destroyer of worlds, king of Beowolfs, MUHAHAHAHAH!"** Ruffles let out an evil cackle. Yang grabbed a pillow and covered her chest.

"Y-you can talk?" The Beowolf pondered her question and then started to paw at the pillow covering what he would call, treasure.

" **Yes, of course I can talk."** Yang stared at the tiny beast as it attempted to get rid of the pillow covering her chest. "What exactly are you?" Ruffles let out an audible sigh.

" **I'm stupid whiny bitch Arcs...** _ **pet."**_ Ruffles dragged out the last word as if it was the most despicable thing to say. "You mean Jaune." Yang corrected.

Mini Ruffles deadpanned at Yang and snorted. " **Why do all of you vixens have to be so annoying."**

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Yang shouted in slight anger. Ruffles ignored the question and tried head butting the pillow.

Yang shifted a little from the little force applied from the headbutt.

"So how long have you been Jaunes pet?" The Grimm bounced back as soon as its head made contact with the pillow.

Ruffles rubbed the top of its head as his attempts became futile. " **Don't call me a meer** _ **pet**_ **..."** Mini Ruffles spat out, he then continued. " **... I have been his companion for not to long, and let me tell you, it's been the worst experience ever."** Ruffles started to drone about his problems, which only caused Yang to slowly fall back asleep.

The soulless animal noticed the busty blonde dozing off and started snapping his tiny fingers to get her attention.

" **Hey.. Woman are you listening?"** Yang's eyes shot open at his words. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Ruffles rolled his eyes. " **What ever."** Yang yawned and stretched her arms out. Ruffles beady eyes almost popped out of his head from the glorious sight.

After Yang was done, she glanced at the windows trying to discern what time it was. She then turned her head back at the Grimm trying to disarm her of the pillow.

"What time is it?" She questioned tiredly.

" **Its almost noon, now remove that pillow so I can see those giant wonderful breasts."** Ruffles answered with a lecherous grin.

Yang was at lost of words from the tiny Grimms response, it then registered what exactly Ruffles said. She cocked her open hand out and brought it down real hard on the plushy animals face, sending it across the room.

"P-PERVERT!"

* * *

"You do realize, if we go through with this. We might be the most wanted set of individuals on this continent." Jaune voiced in a weary tone. Everybody nodded in understandment.

Jaune closed his eyes and sighed. "Well then let's just hope our plan works." Ren gave the knight a pat on the back. "It'll work." Ren alleviate.

"Sooo..what's our team name then?" Sun's curiosity got the better of him.

"How about team Awful?AWVL." Neptune Joked, earning a chuckle from Sun.

It was close to noon as the four friends continued to talk. Sun was slightly buzzed though from the shots of whiskey he continued to intake.

"So have any of you done it yet?" Sun brashly asked, catching Neptune and Ren off guard. "Well..no. I think i'm going to wait." Jaune replied with a shrug. Sun started to chant. "Pussy, Pussy, Pussy." Jaune ignored him and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of pussy, have you and Blake had sex?" Neptune questioned. Sun suddenly turned red. "Umm.. Ya we have." Sun almost whispered.

"Really, what was it like?" Jaune shot back. Sun was silent for what felt like an eternity, but then he stood up and took of his shirt. The faunas then turned around to show all the lash marks coating his back.

Neptune gasped and Jaune's eyes bulged out from surprise. "Blakes a little rough..and she likes to act out parts from her... _book."_ Sun spat out the word book as he explained.

"Damn Sun.. She did a number on you." Jaune said in awe. Neptune's brow was furrowed in a pained expression from the sight he was witnessing,

"What has Belladona done to you?" Ren questioned. Sun noticed his visual disability. "Hey, aren't you and that Nora girl dating?" Sun asked as he started to button back up his shirt.

Ren nodded. Sun lips then turned into a devious smile. "Then have you guys banged?" Ren face turned blood red at the question.

"Well..yes. Nora's usually the one in control and because of it, I'm permanently banned from the medical wing for the rest of my time attending Beacon."

The whole table was silent at his words. Then everybody but Ren exploded into laughter. Sun was holding his sides in pain while Neptune slapped his hand on the table. Jaune fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"Hahaha..thats..almost.. As bad as Sun and Blake." Neptune said in between laughs. Jaune wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes. After everybody was done laughing Jaune stood up from the ground and picked up the chair, he then sat back down as the laughing started to subside.

"Alright well, It was awesome talking with you guys. So we'll meet back here tomorrow and then we'll head to Juniors."

Sun nodded at Jaunes words. "Yup.. So are you going to Beacon to get the first keycard?"

"Yea.. See you guys tomorrow." Jaune picked up his belongings while Ren stood up from his chair. The duo then made their way outside. The sidewalks were bustling with pedestrians even though it was only noon.

"I'm going to have to do this one alone Ren, you head back to Beacon. Remember to meet back here tomorrow." Jaune reminded.

Ren nodded and disappeared into the crowd of Vale.

* * *

Soon after Ren departed, Jaune decided to try and find a way to get to Beacon, without getting arrested of course. Just because the sidewalks were populated, didn't mean Atlas was going to take a vacation.

Hell, they even had Paladins guarding some intersections. So If Jaune was caught, he would easily be apprehended or worse, killed. The knight kept his head down and tried to stay near the dense areas of people strolling on the sidewalks.

A woman would shoot him a glance here and there out of curiosity, sometimes even trying to get his attention so they could give him their numbers. Jaune ignored it as always and kept on.

Jaune finally made it to his destination, were his most cruel and evil enemy was. Just the mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine. What was it….flying. He boarded what he called the death cage and would now have to stay for the next two and a half hours. The aerial vehicle lifted up and started to fly in the direction of Beacon.

Jaunes stomach was already starting to feel queasy from the sudden movement. He held his stomach in an attempt to sooth the uncomfortable feeling.

The large ship didn't have that many people inside. A couple of students here and there probably returning to Beacon from there shopping or errands. Jaune was seated in the more secluded location of the ship, in hopes to not be bothered. Its seems that everything doesn't always go as planned as a student sat next to Jaune.

The blonde couldn't see who it was since his whole body was lurched forward due to his motion sickness, but he could tell it was a girl from the skirt she wore.

"Hi what's your name?" She asked from beside him. Jaune lifted his head up and recognized the girl sitting beside him. "V-Velvet?"

Velvets face lit up in surprise at Jaune recognizing her. "Have we.. Met before?" The faunas questioned.

Jaune shook his head no, since vomit filled his mouth and puffed up his cheeks. His eyes started to tear up as he had to swallow the acidic substance back down.

"Ohh.. Ok." Velvet replied. "Well, what's your name then?" The faunas repeated. Jaune shifted in a more comfortable position in his seat while holding his stomach. "Jau-umm Jack." He lied. Velvet nodded at the reply. "So what team are you from."

Jaune was taken back on by this question as he tried to think up of what would probably be an awful team name..wait that's it, Awful! "Oh my teams name is..AWVL." Jaune answered in a low tone since it sounded so cringy to begin with. Velvet made an 'oh' face at his reply.

Jaune watched as the girl started to push her index fingers together in a cute manor. "Umm well I was wondering umm…" The girl seemed to be flustered as she spoke. "... Could I maybe, get your scroll number?" She finished in a slight whisper, red adorned her cheeks.

Jaune shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." Velvet's posture slumped in defeat. "Its..its because im a Faunas, isn't it." She asked from under her breath. Jaune eyes went wide, he kinda sounded like an asshole when her answered her question, so he would have to make it up.

"Ohh no that's not it at all, it's just that I kinda destroyed my scroll." He excused sheepishly. Velvets saddened face was now replaced with a happy one. "Ohh well then can I give you mine?" Jaune nodded as Velvet took out a pen and started to write her number on it.

Jaune was particularly glad that Velvet decided to come and sit next to him. It distracted him from his motion sickness. But he couldn't help but feel sick, pun not intended; about how Faunas are always treated.

Velvet is one of the sweetest souls he knows, but the fact that she is harassed for having extra appendages is despicable. It was the one thing that Jaune hated about society. It can strive to protect others from Grimm and still hurt what it's trying to protect. Velvet is probably used to getting dirty looks when she is just probably trying to keep to herself.

She deserves better. Much better. In Jaunes opinion, he thought that Faunas were the more dominant race, not the other way around. They had enhanced senses and strength, making them much more effective in combat. But they will always be treated the same no matter what Jaune does.

"Despicable." Jaune mumbled in disgust.

Velvet finished writing her number on the scrap of paper and passed it to Jaune. "Here you go Jack. Call me when you get a new phone I guess." Velvet said meekly.

Jaune nodded and stuffed the piece of paper into his coat pocket. "So Velvet, why were you in town?" Jaune wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Ohh I just needed to do some errands and buy ammunition." She replied. The faunas then folded her hands on top of each other, Jaune trained eye caught something on her wrist. Lacerations. They were most likely self inflicted which only made Jaune frown...and angry.

Jaune grabbed her forearm to reveal the numerous cuts that ran down her wrist. "Did you do this?" Jaune asked in a stern voice. Velvet was caught by surprise but gave a weak nod in response.

Jaune shook his head in disapproval, causing Velvet to visibly sadden. "Why would you do such a thing? You're beautiful no matter what anybody tells you. If someone says otherwise, tell me and I'll kick their asses into last year."

Velvet looked like she was about to cry as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Jaune quickly wrapped her in a hug to comfort her. "I-It's so hard." Velvet cried softily.

Jaune could only guess she was talking about living as a faunas, he started to rub her back to calm her down as she cried softly onto his shoulder. His coat started to become damp from the tears coating, but Jaune could care less. Jaunes motion sickness had completely dissolved by now, his own thoughts were distracting him from his surroundings. He only cared about helping Velvet out right now, not how high he was flying.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Velvet muffled through Jaunes coat. "Because everybody deserves a chance, no matter who they are." Jaune answered in a sage tone.

After Velvet calmed down a bit, he returned to his own seat and continued to hold his stomach to fend off the uneasiness that ran through his body. Velvet took notice of his dilemma as she asked. "What's wrong Jack?"

"A-air s-sic...sickness." Jaune dragged out in between deep breaths. Velvet started to rub his back in an attempt to soothe away the uneasiness. "Does that help?" She asked.

Jaune nodded slowly. The feeling of his back being rubbed felt great and was actually starting to do the trick as he didn't feel like he needed to vomit anymore. Jaune laid his head down on Velvet's lap so she could reach every part of his back. If Jaune was a cat, he would purr do to the sensual feeling his back was experiencing.

The blondes sick nature was now replaced with drowsiness as his eyes started to become droopy, earning a giggle from the faunas. Velvet was only wearing a skirt so Jaunes face was practically resting on her uncovered thighs. Velvet wasn't bother by it at all since she felt comfortable with being touched by 'Jack'.

Jaunes vision started to swim and his breathing became slow. He closed his eyes as Velvets goddess like hand lulled him to sleep.

* * *

The knight woke up from his nap an hour later as the airship started to near Beacon. "Jack..wake up sweetie." Velvets voice entered his head.

 _Sweetie?_ Jaune lifted his head up from Velvets lap and rubbed his eyes. He slept for so long that his hair was all bed heady. Velvet rubbed her thighs to probably get the blood back flowing into her legs and Jaunes face print out of them.

"How long was I out?" Jaune questioned past a yawn. "About an hour." She responded. Jaune nodded and leaned back in his seat next to Velvet. His eyes desperately straying away from the windows to avoid the uneasiness that might be rewarded for doing such a thing.

Velvet giggled from beside him, Jaune turned his head in the direction if the sound. "What's so funny?"

"You talk in your sleep." Velvet answered with a slight giggle. Jaune gave slight smile, but it soon transformed into a worried frown. _I hope I didn't say anything weird._ Jaune didn't know he was a sleep talker, so it was news to him.

"Well umm… What did I say?"

Velvet brought a hand to her mouth to muffle a laugh. "Something along the lines of 'Getting drunk off the the thought of me naked."

Jaune's face turned red at the response. He then turned away to hide the cringe that was forming on his face. _Im such a fucking pervert!_

"But if you really wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked me." Velvet said in a sultry tone as she brought a leg on top of Jaunes in a sexy manner. Jaune's eyes lit up in surprise at the bold statement. Velvet then wrapped her arms around Jaune neck, bring her face closer to his.

Jaunes nose caught a wiff of a strange smell emanating from Velvets nether regions. To his horror, he came to the conclusion that Velvet, sweetest and honest girl on Remnant, was going through...heat.

"Jack.. I need you bad." Velvet moaned out as she grinded against Jaune. The blonde boy only respond with a whimper as started to mark her territory all over his neck by leaving hickeys on the exposed skin.

Jaune glanced around to make sure no one was watching. His red eyes soon rested on an Atlas guard patrolling the ship and heading their way. If the guard caught a glimpse of his face, he was done for.

Thinking on his feet, Jaune quickly kissed Velvet to hide his face from the man. He knew the public shown affection made people uncomfortable, so the man would most likely pass them bye. Once the guard was gone, Jaune tried to break the kiss..but he...couldn't.

Velvets lips had somehow attached to Jaunes and she wouldn't let go. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to give him a dental examination.

Velvet moaned into the kiss every time Jaune tried to struggle free. Since she is going through heat, the feeling of touch is significantly amplified, especially during sex. Which wouldn't be too long from now at the rate she was going.

Jaune luckily broke the kiss to take in much needed oxygen. His lungs were burning for being deprived of it for so long. Velvet didn't give him any breathing room as she straddled him from the front. Jaune tried to get up but Velvet forcefully slammed him back down into his seat.

Her thought were completely filled with lust now as she only had on objective...Jaune.


	21. Heated Favors

**Hey Guys, Its your favorite most sexiest writer in the world, Fruff Fruff. This chapter is very citrusy, and i'm not sure if it was written well sooooo don't hate me.**

 **IMM SOO YOLKED!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

Heat, a physiological change that is caused by reproductive hormones in female faunas, usually resulting in them turning into sex machines. It is now also Jaunes biggest fear as Velvet pinned him to his seat with her inhuman strength.

"V-Velvet what a-are you doing?" Jaune blurted out with a blush adorning his face. Velvet halted the massage she was giving to His neck with her tongue.

"You of course sweetie." She said in a seductive tone.

"This isn't right. You're not in your right mind." He explained in slight fear. She ignored this and started to grind against the growing erection in the blondes pants.

Jaune was a normal teenager, so yes he was completely fine with having sex with Velvet, because his hormones wanted him too. But not if her emotions were clouded by lust from heat. It was almost the same as taking advantage of an intoxicated individual.

And he was definitely not going to be taking advantage of a sweet girl like Velvet, but it was really starting to become difficult with the way she was touching him.

Velvet nibbled on the lobe of his ear as she started to unbutton her shirt, causing her breasts to almost leave their confines. Every time Jaune would try and move, she would just apply more strength to her hold on him.

"You're mine Jack..all mine. And when I'm done, I'll be all yours." Velvet moaned out. She was now only in her skirt and bra as she started to unbutton his shirt.

His face completely turned red in embarrassment since she was basically trying to have sex with him in public and he really didn't want that to happen. Hell he could see a couple of stray passengers staring at them, and he definitely didn't want public indecency added to his bounty.

"Velvet you gotta snap out of it." Jaune tried to break her from her trance but she seemed to out of it. He cocked his hand back and brought down hard on Her cheek, a loud slap was heard as his hand made contact with the soft round flesh on her face.

Velvet brought her hand up to the burning pain on her cheek. She must of snapped out of it as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"J-Jack I'm so sorry, I lost control and I-I…" She then started to bawl as she covered her exposed chest. Jaune quickly hugged her to shush her crys.

"Y-You probably h-hate..me now." Velvet cried out as she gripped him tight. The blonde grabbed the article of clothing on the ship's floor and handed it to her.

"No..I could never hate someone as sweet and beautiful as you." Jaune smooth talked. Velvets bunny ear shot up in surprise. "You.. You really mean it?" She asked with teary eyes.

"Of course." Jaune promised. She then grabbed Jaunes head and kissed him passionately. Since it wasn't driven from heat He didn't make any attempt at breaking it.

Velvet slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to prod at his own, trying to get his to mash with hers. Jaune broke the kiss before it could go any further.

She started to put back on her shirt to cover up her exposed chest. When her hand was pulling up, it brushed up against her nipple protruding from her bra, sending an electric sensation through her body.

Velvet moaned and crumbled to her knees from the wave of pleasure she felt. "Are you okay?" Jaune worried. She nodded slowly as she sat on the floor.

"Ya its just.. Really sensitive right now."

Jaune knew this was true since he took an anatomy class. When Faunas go through heat, every one of their senses is amplified which can become extremely uncomfortable. The only way to really cure this is too pleasure the epicenter.

So either sex or masturbation, but He wasn't going to have sex and he was unsure someone as innocent as Velvet would masturbate publically on a ship.

"Jack.. I need your help." She huffed out. Jaune felt his stomach drop. "With?"

Velvet face turned red. "I.. Need you to touch me..I can't do it myself because it wouldn't be enough.. So please." She requested. Jaune was completely shocked by such a bold question, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

If Mini Ruffles was here right now, he sure the little Grimm would say something along the lines of 'don't be a fucking pussy'.

Velvet stared at The knight expectantly, the blonde knight noticed she was rubbing her thighs together unconsciously.

"F-fine..i'll.. _help."_ Jaune said uncomfortably.

It felt like the most guilty thing ever but he knew how uncomfortable Velvet must be feeling, so he was reluctantly going to help.

Velvet stood up, her knees were a little wobbly but she used Jaune to stabilize herself. "Will you walk me to the bathroom? My legs feel like putty." He nodded, he was going to take her arm but Velvet had other plans as she wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to carry her like lovers would. ' _I'm so going to hell for this.'_ Jaune thought as he carefully walked towards the bathroom.

Once he was inside, he sat Velvet down on top of the sink. The bathroom was small but not to tiny to be stuffy so Jaune would be able to get the _job_ done. Velvet got on her feet and faced away from him.

She took off her shirt and unclasped her bra all in one motion. The articles of clothing fell to the floor as she leaned against Jaune. "Touch me." She almost ordered. Jaune gulped loudly as her bare back was shoved against his chest.

"W-where?"

Velvet reached behind and grabbed his shaking hands, she then planted each hand on each breast. His warm hands made her shudder. "Rub them..please." Jaune did as he told and started to massage the mounds of flesh to the best of his ability.

Velvet completely lossed it as she started moaning and whimpering. Her breast felt so smooth and would collapse under any pressure given. Jaune would ever so often pinch one of her nipples which only caused her to squirm under his touch.

"Keep going Jack..it feels so good." Velvet encouraged.

Jaune started to gain an erection as She kept grinding her ass against his pants. The knight continued the kneading of her breasts, hoping that it would 'cure' her heat. Her nipples started to feel hard enough to cut diamond as he twisted them.

Velvet suddenly grabbed Jaunes hands and lowered them to her soaked slit.

"Touch there now please." Velvet said past moans. Jaune didn't have a say in the matter as she shoved his fingers into her pussy causing her to scream in ecstasy.

"Yes that's it!" Velvet shouted to the heavens. Jaune started to pump his fingers in the wet slit to try and quickly bring her to a climax. He picked up the pace on his fingers, her juices now coated his hand. "Oh my..I think.. I love you Jack." Velvet moaned out.

Jaune felt flattered and stupid. Stupid because Jack's not even his name. Flattered because she was a second year beauty, and he was a first year weakling.

Jaune wasn't sure if it was actually love or lust driven. He shoved his worries into the back of his thoughts and continued pleasuring Velvet. Her pleasure driven moans were in sync with the thrusts of his fingers as every time they left or entered she would let out loud a moan.

Jaune felt sorta dirty for the way he was touching her right now. Not a dirt on the hands sorta of dirty more of a fingering a woman in a public bathroom type.

Velvet leaned her head back to stare at Jaune as he continued his 'operation'.

"Kiss me." She requested with half lidded eyes.

Jaune did so and took her mouth with his. Their tongues danced in an act of dominance that Velvet ultimately won.

He slipped another finger into her soaked vagina, causing her to break the tongue twisting kiss. "Ohh..I'm almost there!" Velvet foreshadowed.

Jaune picked up the speed at which his fingers were entering her now, causing Velvet to drool. Her bare skin was now covered in a thin sheen film of sweat, it looked erotic as most of the sweat had collected in the crevice of her breasts. Giving Jaune a fair amount of eye candy.

He couldn't stop the perverted thoughts growing in his mind. The way her hair was all messy and the way her breasts jiggled every time she moved was just such a turn on for the knight. ' _She's so fucking sexy.'_

Velvet bit her lip to stop a scream threatening to come out, drawing blood in the process. Jaunes arm was actually starting to get tired from the redundant movement his arm was doing to pleasure Velvet, but he could tell she was close.

Jaunes hard on also started to feel painful as it was rammed up against Velvets plump ass.

Jaune was really straining all of his willpower not to rip of her panties and fuck her stupid, but he decided to demonstrate self control. He was going help lessen Velvet's heat by mutual masterbation, nothing more or less.

Deciding he needed to finish this, Jaune made his last and final attempt to bring Velvet to a climax as he slipped his last finger inside her. He made sure to go extra deep to bring her to the edge.

Velvets extremely long fuse finally met an end as she let out a window shattering scream.

"I'M CUMMING!" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pleasure coursed through her loins. Her body seized up since her senses were overloaded with the feeling of the incredible climax. Jaune hand was then covered with her love juices.

Jaune was stuck as she had backed him against the wall, his penis was squished too her butt. Once Velvet came down from her climax induced high, she felt the hard thing forced up on her bottom.

She reached behind and touched it, soon realising what it was. "Jack...your manhood ispushing against me...it's making me feel so hot." She said in various tones.

Jaunes nose was starting to bleed at the erotic sight.

"I-i'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." He explained in embarrassment. Velvet started to grind against it to tease him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, your wounded. Since you healed my wound, i'll heal yours."

Velvet turned around and got on her knees to face the object that was protruding from his pants. "It's so big." Velvet said in awe as she grasped it. Jaune let out a whimper at her touch.

"V-Velv..I don't feel comfortable doing this." The nickname given to Velvet only turned her on more. She looked at Jaune's face and was taken back, fear was etched on his face. Realising she was in the wrong, she let go of his shaft and stood up.

"I-i'm sorry, I won't force you to do anything, especially if you feel uncomfortable." She apologized.

Velvet then gave Jaune a very passionate kiss. "Thank you for helping me when you didn't have to Jack." Velvet thanked. Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"Anything to help someone in distress."

Velvet returned a smile and grabbed his hand, she then led him back to their seats from before once she was done putting back on her cloths. Jaune didn't say anything since he felt so awkward about what had just occurred.

He just fingered her and now she's as happy as can be, that is really strange to Jaune but as always he was just going to pass it off as something women do.

Jaune peered out the window of the ship to see mountains and the structures of Beacon. They were maybe thirty minutes from landing, he thought it was the longest two hours of his life though. "They're so pretty." Velvet complimented, obviously referring to the mountains.

Jaune was going to say something but his stomach had other plans as his mouth suddenly filled with vomit. "HURK!" Jaune let out from next to Velvet. She turned to him and started to rub his back as he swallowed the disgusting substance back down.

"Jeez, you have motion sickness just like my friend Jaune… I guess he was right about it being a common thing." Velvet referred. Jaune almost chuckled as he whispered. "He's also a jackass."

He was extremely glad that Velvet didn't take notice of the similarities he shared with his blue eyed self. Sure his features looked more roguish, but you couldn't tell they were the same people unless you were looking hard. If someone did get suspicious anyways 'Jack' would just say that Jaune is his long lost cousin or something.

"I really enjoyed being with you Jack..and I really meant what I said back there in the bathroom." Velvet said in a loving tone.

"Really?"

Velvet nodded with a smile as she responded. "Yes.. You're the first person I've met that hasn't given me dirty looks or spat on me for being who I am. Instead you pointed out my imperfections as perfections and said I was beautiful, no matter my race.

So yes..I really do love you." She finished in a loving tone as she wrapped her arm around Jaune. "You don't want to love me..especially if you knew the truth."

Velvet went wide eyed in confusion at his words. "What.. Of course I want to love you Jack."

Jaune let out a chuckle. "Ha...that's not even my name." Velvet slowly pulled her arms away. "Y-you lied?" She asked in a pained tone.

The wanted blonde nodded slowly. Velvet looked like she was about to cry as she asked. "T-then who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious..the most wanted criminal in Vale sweetheart. Jaune Arc" As the truth fell from his lips, he felt pain starting to swell up in his heart. Physical pain.

Jaune let out a pained gasp as he grabbed his chest, he fell to the floor as it grew in intensity. "What's wrong?" Velvet was instantly by his side as he clenched the breast pocket above his heart. Jaune let out a cry of pain as all of his strength felt like it was leaving his body.

Velvet was in tears at the sight of her loved one in pain. Thats right, she didn't care if he was Jaune Arc, an infamous rogue class hunter that's murdered innocent people, she only cares if he's safe. "W-where does it hurt?" She asked in fear.

Jaune rolled onto his back and slowly brought a hand to point to his heart. "It can't be..you're too young go through cardiac arrest.." Velvet diagnosed as she started to undo Jaunes coat to get to his chest. She ripped the green t-shirt under the coat to reveal his chest.

Above his heart were black symbols that started to glow. "...what is this?" Her finger started to trace around the ancient characters. Jaune was starting to find it hard to breath as the pain in his heart continued.

"Don't worry Jaune.. I'll go get help." Velvet made an attempt to stand up but was stopped as her wrist was snagged by Jaunes hand. "N...No..don't." Jaune drawled out in a whisper. Jaune couldn't let anybody know he was here. If Velvet told someone what was going on, he would just be arrested on the spot. Especially since his strength was being drawn away from this damn pain in his chest.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks at witnessing Jaune struggle to speak. "B-but you'll die!" Jaune wiped the tears falling from her chin. He shook his head as he said. "No...bathroom..please." Jaune was almost inaudible at this point as his lungs felt like they were being squeezed of oxygen.

Velvet nodded and quickly helped Jaune up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around her for support as he started to stagger towards the bathroom. Once they were inside, with all of the strength he had left, Jaune pushed Velvet out of the bathroom and locked the door. He soon heard loud knocking and an angry Velvet. "Jaune what the hell are you doing?!"

Jaune ignored her shouts and turned to the mirror. Blood was starting to drip out of his nose and his eye color was starting to swell black.

" **You are starting to change boy. As promised. It is time we start your forbidden ritual."** The dark entity made known from his head. Jaune lost all strength to stand and fell to the floor. Sending many items on top of the sink to the floor and creating a loud ruckus.

"Jaune sweetie...what's going on?!" Velvets tone was laced with fear as she continued to try and force open the door.

Jaune stared up at the light bulb in the bathroom as his vision started to fade and his body started to wither into black.

He closed his eyes as searing pain pulsed through his body. He wanted to scream, but couldn't since his voice box completely deteriorated. Just before his head could be swallowed by the blackness, he gave his thank you's to everyone in the world that was kind to him.

Since he believed this was his death.

* * *

It feels like a curse. Having to go through your worst memories when you fall asleep. It was one of the reasons Jaune was usually an insomniac because whenever he would go to sleep he would only wake up from his nightmares or his worst memories.

The one memory Jaune was going through right now was from a month ago, and it was a particular memory he despised.

Jaune was walking down one of the somewhat crowded hall in Beacon with his books in hand. It was passing period meaning students could go to their lockers and grab their materials for the next period or stand around in the middle of the hall like pricks and talk amongst themselves.

Jaune kept a steady pace so he could make it to his locker and get to his next period on time. Suddenly a bruting figure got in between him and the locker, the man then slapped all of his books down and kicked them away.

"What is it now Cardin?" Jaune asked in an annoyed tone. Cardin grabbed the blonde team leader and slammed him into a nearby locker.

"How did you do it? Answer me you little runt!" Cardin shook Jaune in anger. "Have you lost your fucking mind!? I don't even know what your talking about." Jaune answered in agitation.

Cardin almost spat the words out. "Cut the bullshit! How did you get the smoking hot Xiao Long to like a dead last like you?" Jaune started to laugh.

"Me? Haha you're lying, she wouldn't like someone like me. Now do me a favor and fuck off." Jaune finished with a slight chuckle.

Cardin became angry at this and tried sending a punch to Jaunes head. He was quicker though as he ducked under the fist to watch it go through a locker. Cardin ripped his hand out of the crumpled metal and swung at Jaune again.

The blonde sidestepped the punch and counter with a strong punch to the bully's nose. ' _Looks like Yang's training is actually working'_ Jaune thought as Cardin wiped the blood coming out of his nose. After Jaune got his ass whooped on the hand to hand combat day in miss GoodWitchs class, Yang decided she wanted to teach Jaune how to box by showing him her own fighting style.

It was difficult to get the hang of but He soon learned some of the basic moves in boxing. Yang was extremely proud of Jaune to his confusion for learning how to fight, but he didn't really think much of it. A sizable crowd had formed a ring around Jaune and Cardin as they fought, many of them taking out their scrolls to film the heated fight.

Jaune ducked under a haymaker and delivered an uppercut to the bully, dazing him. The blonde leader got cocky though as he tried to hit Cardin again only for the brute to grab his arm and slam him into the ground.

Jaune spat out blood as his Aura couldn't protect him from the brunt of the slam. Cardin started sending punches to Jaunes exposed face but his second punch was caught by someone's hand. Cardin felt his fist get crushed under the saviors grip breaking a couple of fingers in the process.

The bully turned his head towards the savior to see it was a pissed off Yang. She cocked her other fist back and decided to give Cardin the strongest punches she could muster while yelling.

"I'M TIRED. OF YOU. HURTING JAUNE!" Yang finished her sentence by delivering her last punch to Cardin's cheek. The sheer amount of power behind the temptress punch broke His jaw and sent him through a classroom. Cardin would most likely have to eat through a straw for the next month.

"ENOUGH!" Glynda voice boomed in the hallway as she stomped towards the already finished fight. She flicked her wand and repaired the smashed wall and crumbled locker.

The crowd that had formed had quickly dispersed in fear of detention. "Who is responsible for this?!" Glynda almost screamed the question since her patience was running thin. She turn her attention to Yang helping Jaune stand up.

"Detention for a month miss Xiao Long since you decided to destroy school property again! It will be a year if you give me any lip!" Glynda addressed.

Yang was about to give her the finger but the sound of Jaunes voice stopped her.

"Miss Goodwitch, please it's not her fault! I was the one who caused the fight so it should be me who has to attend detention!" Jaune excused in a worried tone. Yang's eyes went wide at Jaunes suggestion.

Glynda's calculating eyes studied Jaune, she then gave a curt nod. "Hmm, so it seems. You will then be miss Xiao Long's substitute in her place. Detention in my classroom during lunch for a whole month."

She then turned her head to Cardin."As for you mister Winchester, detention for a year. I am sick and tired of you instigating problems with mister Arc. Next time and you will be expelled." Glynda finished with her stern teacher tone. Cardin only groaned his response.

She noticed that there were still many students watching the debacle. "Everybody head to your next period! And would someone please take mister Winchester to the medical wing." With that said, Glynda walked back to her homeroom where she needed to teach.

Yang watched her walk away in disgust, she then turned towards Jaune in anger. "What the hell, why did you tell her that!? I'd much rather go to detention then you!" She then wiped the blood away from the cut in his cheek.

"It was my fault, I was the one who got in the fight so don't worry about it." Jaune observed Cardin being helped up by a one of his teammates.

Jaune was then slapped across the cheek by the busty blonde to grab his attention.

"And why would you say something like that? Of course I like you Jaune. So don't you ever say something as stupid like that ever again!" Yang barked.

' _Daaamn. She's as bad as my mom.'_ Jaune thought back to the times his mother would always chew him out.

"Are you listening to me!?" Yang seethed with fiery red eyes. Jaune instantly straightened himself up. "Y-yes ma'am!" He answered in fear.

She stared at him as he started to shake a little. "Good." She then smiled and gave a Jaune a kiss on the cheek. Jaune suddenly snapped. "Why do you always do that!?"

Yang flinched at the angry tone of voice he used. "W-what?" Jaune shook his head. "Kiss me like that, you know I don't like it but you do it anyways."

Yang faked a smile. "Oh you know, so I can embarrass you in front of your friends." She said sarcastically. Jaune shook his head as he started picking up his things of the floor.

"I don't have friends." He said lowly. Yang turned her face away to hide a frown. ' _Why can't you tell I love you.'_ Yes it was true, Yang would kiss Jaune often which would only anger him. She was always infuriated about this because he could never take a hint.

He was always classifying her as 'way out of his league' or say he didn't want her to be burdened by a failure. Who says that about themselves and not feel bad about it? But as always, Yang would just let it go. She couldn't stay mad at the lovable and oblivious knight.

Yang turned back to Jaune who had scooped up his last book, she smiled.

"That was pretty good fighting back their for your first time." She pulled on his hand so he would follow.

"R-really? You really mean it?" Jaune questioned in surprise. "Mhmm." Yang responded.

Jaune lips twisted into an accomplished smile. Yang took notice of this and flicked him on the forehead.

"Just don't let it go to your head."

* * *

Jaune suddenly jolted awake, he felt his up his body with his hands. "Am I alive." He asked aloud in confusement.

He stood up and dusted himself off, he then surveyed his surroundings. He was on a raised and stone platform, it was round and had the same radius as the sparring arenas in Beacon.

Jaune carefully scooted towards the edge and peered over. The whole world was black including the sky, He peered over the edge and saw nothing but pitch black. If Jaune were to somehow fall, He's sure that he would just fall into never ending darkness.

" **Enjoying the view boy?"** Jaune was almost startled over the sharp edge at the sudden outburst from the dark being. He backed away into the middle of the raised platform.

Suddenly to large black hands slapped onto either side of Him. The knight looked up to see a giant dark being staring at him with its red eyes.

It was horned and looked very dangerous. Its skin was shrouded in black and it looked almost like a humanoid. Its hands were big enough to crush Jaune if it wanted to.

Jaune was about to wet himself from the sheer amount of power it presented.

" **It's time boy."**


	22. Blackened Ancestory

**Hey guys, sorry I'm posting late, it's been a busy week. I had to go to a soccer game all the way across the state and I didn't get home till like one in the morning. But it was all worth it in the end because I fucking scored. Oh and I think I'm just going to keep to a wednesday posting schedule and see where that goes. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Have a great fucking day!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

"W-what ritual?" Jaune stuttered in slight fear as he stared at the massive humanoid Grimm. It watched his every move with massive red calculating eyes. It then let out a breath, slightly moving Jaunes bangs.

 **"It's time for me to forge you into the Grimm demigod you deserve to be...Arc."** Its low menacing tone sent shivers down the blondes back. "How?"

The giant Grimm smirked. **"You must understand what Grimm are, and what you will be."** Jaune took on a bewildered expression at his response.

 **"We Grimm, are created from the dark desires of men. Emotion, will become your strongest asset. I will train you to harness your darkest emotions to do your own bidding."** It finished by spawning Grimm of varying species, all bowing their heads down to the Grimm overlord in respect.

Jaune sighed in exhaustion. "Well...let's start." Unsheathing his sword, the knight got into his defensive stance.

 **"Nots so fast boy. Do you even know how you became a Grimm container?"** The overlord inquired. Jaune let his sword and shield fall to his side as he answered with. "Not a clue."

The surrounding Grimm vanished, and the darkness in the sky started slowly morphing into light. **"Grimm containers originated from wishes requested by ancestors. Starting with your father, who made a pact in the midst of battle."**

Jaune sneered at the sound of his father's name. "My father never fought, he was just a racist pig."

 **"Wrong and wrong. Your father fought in the faunas war, for the faunas."** Jaune eyes went wide at the proclamation. "You're lying." He denied, only because his father kicked him out of the house for being best friends with the mistreated race.

 **"Am I now? Let's take a look at the truth. Starring you, Jaune as your father."** The world shifted around him, he grew a little taller and his hair was shorter. He found himself in his father's shoes. Jaune tried to move his body but soon realised he couldn't. Every movement was controlled by his father.

"Sir. The human division is moving up the front." The soldier informed in slight fear as he entered the stuffy tent. "Hmm..Sagittarius, how many men do we have left?" Jaune's father questioned while scanning the map in the middle of the tent.

Sagittarius, a ram faunas anarchist who believed in freedom for all, at the cost of anything. He was also John Arcs best friend and right hand man. "We only have two divisions left." The ram answered.

John peered at the map, trying to plan out his best plan of action. "Do we have enough supplies to make defenses?" He asked as he traced a finger over their location. "Negative."

John frowned at this. Suddenly, two officer entered the tent. "Sir! We don't have enough men to take on the hoard of humans, should we retreat?"

John was a brave soul, who didn't believe in giving up. If he was to destroy his own fellow humans and restore the rights the faunas deserve, then retreat wasn't an option. "Give me a radio." John requested.

A faunas soldier quickly handed him the peace of equipment. John clicked on the communication device and started relaying artillery coordinates. "If even one of those sons of bitches take one step back, blow them off the map..." John ordered, obviously referring to the officers faunas division.

Placing the radio on top of the table, John continued with. "...does that answer your question?" One of the officers gulped loudly while the other nodded. "Yes sir!"

John turned his attention to his best friend. "Sagittarius, ready the men. Were going wipe those assholes out of the history books."

The ram faunas nodded his response and quickly exited the tent. After he left, John started to check his equipment. "Shield, check. Sword, check. Armor, check." Once his check up was complete, He left the tent to be greeted with a terrifying sight.

Far out on the battlefield, waves of humans blocked the horizon, they slowly advanced while also playing war songs which only struck fear in the hearts of John's own men.

"John.. We got a problem." Sagittarius informed from beside him. "Such as?" He asked in a worried tone. The ram pointed to the left of the battlefield, where a forest stood. "Black hearts are advancing our position. They were most likely lured here by the negativity." The faunas made known.

John's face morphed into fear. Black hearts, an extremely ancient grimm species that always destroyed everything in their path. The grimm were thin and seven feet tall, but just because they were thin, didn't make them weak.

Horns protruded from their skulls and they were the only Grimm species with some intelligence. This was indicated by the war paint and the crude swords and shields they fought with.

"How much time before they're upon us?" John questioned. "Ten minutes,max."

Terror filled John's chest at the sound of this. "That's most unfortunate." He then grabbed a war flag and made his way to the front of his terrified men.

"Listen up! All of you. I know you're all scared, I am too. But you must remember what you are fighting for, loved ones, family, home, and most importantly, your rights as people. These humans are here to bring you all in chains, but that's not going to happen.

When were done decimating their forces, were going to march into the capital and give em' hell. Because if we don't..we'll only be slaves, subjugated to living as worthless trash that is spat on by lowly humans. I forbid it, almighty Monty bless our souls and give us liberty… OR GIVE US DEATH!" John finished triumphantly by holding the war flag, the whole Faunas division cheered in agreement.

Sagittarius nodded to the war players, and they started blowing the horns. Signifying that the battle has begun. John unsheathed his sword and charged onto the battlefield with his men following close behind. The enemy responded to this with their own horns being played and their own men coming onto the battlefield.

John met the enemy head on, slashing and ramming anyone in his way. His odds of winning were substantially low since it was a seven to one ratio in manpower. He blocked a slash heading for his neck and countered with a slash of his own, decapitating the man.

Warm blood sprayed onto John's body, but he ignored it as he sent his sword through a another man's chest. The man screamed in pain as he was impaled by the blonde man's sword, but he was quickly silenced as John snapped his neck. The knight retrieved his sword from the man's chest and turned around.

His line of sight trailed up to see a hulking man decimating his own faunas regiment with a giant club. John quickly made his way to the giant man and sent a rock to his head to grab the his attention. The hulk of a man turned his attention dumbly to John and grinned. "You will die!" The man announced loudly as he raised his club in the air and brought it down hard on John's position, hoping to crush him.

John rolled forward to narrowly miss the blunt weapon and slid past the hulks open legs. The knight turned around and sliced the man's achilles tendon, bringing him to his knees. John quickly mounted the man from behind and raised his bloody sword to send it through the strong mans head, unfortunately the massive man was a step ahead as he grabbed John's leg and slammed him onto the battlefields ground.

He groaned in pain and stared up into the cloudy sky, his sword was a couple feet away but his shield was still with him. The giant enemy looked at John as he stood up. "Time to die." John was still too stunned to avoid being crushed by the giant leg, but he didn't have to as suddenly a black sword stabbed straight through the man's head.

John watched in horror as a Black Heart appeared from behind the giant man's body. It let out a menacing growl as its red beady eyes glued to John's paralyzed form.

The human division started to retreat as the horde of Black Hearts entered the fray, many of them were cut down before they could escape, fortunately John's regiment were still high in numbers and holding their own. The Black Heart in front of John ripped its sharp sword out of the giant man's head and licked it clean.

"Your one ugly son of a bitch." He whistled as he turned his head up to look at the tall Grimm. It suddenly started towards John head first in an attempt to impale him with its horns. Raising his shield, He blocked the strong attack and quickly back pedaled to retrieve his sword.

Once he felt its handle enter his grip, John ducked under the Black Hearts slice and swung at its legs. His sword passed through the limb, causing the Grimm to fall forward. He side stepped to avoid being crushed and decapitated the downed grimms head. He quickly wiped away the black blood the spurted onto his face and attacked another one.

Coming from behind, John stabbed his blade right threw a Black Hearts neck that attempted to kill one of his men. He then leaned back to watch as a black blade passes right by his face. John stepped back and swatted the sword away, he then slammed his shield into the Grimms foot and sent his sword into its eye. It cried out its last sounds as John twisted the blade, scrambling its brain.

John yanked his sword out and searched for another grimm to battle. Both his men and the Blackhearts started to thin in numbers as the onslaught continued. Suddenly, John felt a searing pain from his back, he fell forward, dropping his weapons. John reached back and pulled the knife protruding from his back. He then looked up to see his best friend with a toothy grin across his face.

"Sagittarius!? What are you doing?!" He questioned angrily as he spat out blood. The faunas laughed maniacally. "Isn't it obvious? Putting you down."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, his own best friend he's known since boot camp, betraying him? "W-why are you doing this?" John asked in a winded breath as it became hard to breath.

Sagittarius sighed tiredly. "Well.. It wouldn't make sense to have a disgusting human leading the faunas army, so I decided to take your position by killing you." The ram then raised his sword, preparing to finish off his use to be human friend. "Goodbye John." He farewelled.

Just as Sagittarius was going to cut him down, a black foot made contact with the faunas face, sending his body tumbling. Johns savior, a Black Heart growled and rushed towards the downed traitor. John let his head fall back into the dirt to stare at the cloudy sky.

"I can't believe it. They betrayed me." He whispered in disbelief. Anger started to well up in his person. "I hate them, all of them. I want to kill those faunas filth!" He tried to get back up, but soon fell back as the pain in his chest was to overwhelming.

"D-damm...the pain is too.. Powerful." John dragged out as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "I wish.. I had the..power to destroy those faunas bastards."

 **"I will grant your wish.. Human."** John was startled as the dark disembodied voice sounded in his head. He suddenly felt his aura reserved increase massively, giving him the strength to stand up and heal his deadly wounds.

Standing up, John checked his appearance in the gleam of his sword and noticed his eyes had turned red. "What is this sorcery?" He questioned in bewilderment.

He turned his attention to a human officer leading a wave of humans. The officer turned his head to acknowledge John and raised his hand to halt his approaching men. "You're the faunas rebellions general ,John Arc.. If im correct."

John chuckled and sheathed his sword to show he didn't mean any harm. "Not anymore. I live to destroy faunas now, and to aid your side." He corrected.

The officer studied John with his experienced eyes to decipher if he was telling the truth. He then nodded. "Carry on then."

John turned around and scanned the battlefield for his traitorous friend's body, he soon found him trying to crawl away from the scene of battle into the desolate and Grimm infested woods, due to the giant gash in his side. Approaching him carefully, John unsheathed his sword and slammed his foot into Sagittarius's back, halting his movements.

"Time to die faunas traitor. And when I'm through with you, the rest of your race will go as well." The traitor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as John's sword entered it, ending his life brutally.

The world around Jaune faded into nothingness, indicating the end of the ancient memory. It soon transformed back into the raised platform from before with the giant grimm god overlooking him.

 **"Now you see the truth boy."**

Jaune's whole body went limp from trying to maintain the memory. "How can this be true?" He asked in astonishment. It all made sense now, the reason his father despised faunas. The reason his father threw away his childhood because he was friends with a faunas. All because his father was betrayed, thrown away like he was useless trash.

 **"Yes boy, it's all true. The reason you're a container today. All because your father harbored anger towards the despised race."** The Grimm overlord reiterated.

Jaune shook his head. "That bastard." Chuckles were heard from the grimm being at His comment.

 **"Hehehe. It's time to start boy."** Suddenly an exact replica appeared not to far away from the knight. The only difference was his eyes were pitch black. **"Let's see how you fair against a Grimm god."**

The copycat started of towards Jaunes with his sword by his side. The knight unsheathed his blade and parried an attack. He then swung at the copycat, hoping to decapitate it. But the copy simply twirled his blade, throwing Jaune to the ground.

The knight pushed himself up and rushed his replica, but the grimm only spun away from Jaunes measly attack and slapped him in the back of the head with the flat end of its sword, sending Jaune to the ground for a second time.

 **"You lack technique. I feel sorry for whoever was in charge of teaching you."** The overlord taunted from above. Jaune gritted his teeth in anger at the disrespectful comment "Shut the hell up you bastard!" He yelled in anger as he stood up and gripped Crocea Mors a little tighter.

 **"Yes that's it! Use your anger and strike me down!"** Jaune rolled towards his copy cat and slashed as hard as he could, but the attack was blocked easily. Their swords were now locked. Using two hands, Jaune put every bit of strength he had into overpowering his replica. But it wouldn't budge as it was much stronger even with one hand.

 **"You are weak, but your mind is weaker."** The overlord leered from above as Jaunes replica morphed into the store clerk he murdered in cold blood. Jaune backed away in shock. "Thats playing dirty!"

 **"Hahaha! Lesson one. The key to winning a battle is by always playing dirtier."** Jaune thrusted his sword toward the weapons dealer, but he ducked and threw dirt into The blondes eyes, blinding him. He quickly rubbed the substance out of his eyes, only a foot to slam into his head.

Jaune tumbled to the ground and held his concussed head in pain. "H-how do I beat you?" He asked in a pained voice.

 **"Simple...emotion."**

* * *

Time, a law that wasn't relevant when stuck in the Grimm world. A year in the dimension would only be an hour on Remanent. Jaune has been continuously mentored by the Grimm overlord for a couple of months now. His lesson's usually consisted of rituals and having Jaune get his ass kicked to hone his swordsmanship.

 **"It is time boy. Were going use your emotion to lift these boulders…"** The overlord informed from above as he placed seven huge rocks on the platform as if they were pebbles. He continued. **"...it took months for your father to do it successfully. Maybe you will fair better."**

Jaune stared at the giant stones in disbelief. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" The Grimm overlord folded his hands. **"Use your sorrow, anger, and temper. Let it flow through you. Once you've done that, harness it and lift them."**

Aura control is one of the hardest things to master as a hunter or huntress. Glynda hasn't even mastered it, and she's a professor at Beacon. So the fact that this Grimm being is asking so much of Jaune, flattered him.

"You have to be joking me. I'm not even an angry person and I don't think I ever will." Suddenly, Jaune was struck down by black lightning, electrocuting him. His body spasmed uncontrollably as the powerful electricity coursed through his body. It was the most painful feeling he had ever experienced as all of his muscles contracted.

 **"Lift them boy."** The overlord spat as he halted his painful torture. Steam started to permeate of Jaunes body from the heat his body was experiencing. He then attempted to lift the massive boulders, only to succumb to the pain and fall to the ground.

 **"Pathetic!"** The Grimm lord yelled in disappointment "I-I can't do it." Jaune whimpered. The grimm overlord started toying with Jaune by showing his own nightmares.

The knight watched as figures appeared around him, one of them was Pyrrha being stabbed by his own hands. He turned away only to see beatened and brusied Yang chained to a wall naked while his clone slowly crushed Ruby.

"Jaune no please..not Ruby!" Yang screamed in fear as she watched her own sister be murdered. Ruby screamed in pain as her skull was crushed.

"STOP IT! STOP THIS YOU GRIMM BASTARD!"

The Grimm overlord ignored his pleas and continued his electrical torture. Jaune let out screams as his body convulsed. After what felt like an eternity, the overlord halted his brutal teaching methods.

 **"Lift the rocks boy."** He ordered.

"I…..hate you." Jaune seethed in anger, his body still twitching slightly. The Grimm god smirked at this.

 **"I know."** He then increased the voltage on his lightning. Jaunes body lit up like a light bulb as electricity strong enough to kill a god was sent through him.

Jaune suddenly stood up from his sitting position and screamed in anger, ignoring the pain that flooded his body. His anger was so dense that the boulders around him levitated in the air. Using his dark energy, He threw the massive boulders at the Grimm god.

The overlord simply swatted them away, breaking them into smaller rocks. Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he fainted.

 **"Impressive. It took your father years to achieve that power."** Black energy started to crawl up from beneath the ancient platform. Latching on to Jaune, he was soon revived as the evil energy repaired the signed muscle cells.

His eyes soon fluttered open, revealing his red eyes. **"Up boy! It's time for your final test."** The Grimm god announced. Jaune slowly crawled up to his feet, still a bit woozy from the faint from before.

A replica of the blonde appeared not to far away, sword drawn. Unsheathing Crocea Mors, Jaune got into his now honed defensive stance, ready for whatever the copy cat might throw at him.

The replica dashed towards Jaune and tried to deliver a horizontal slash, but the blonde was quicker as he leaned to the side and slapped the blade away. Ducking, Jaune heard the blade wiz over his head, He responded to this by delivering a massive gash to the copy cats leg.

It staggered back but held its own blade more firmly. Jaune got into his twins guard and knee'd him. The Grimm was forced to catch the knee, lowering his sword in the process. The replica suddenly punched Jaune's solar plexus and swept his legs out from beneath him.

Jaune body thudded against the floor beneath him, he looked up and with quick reflexes, caught the sharp bladed coming down upon him. His hand's flared with pain as the grimms blade sliced into them. Using all of its strength, the grimm slowly forced the blade towards Jaune chest, hoping to impale him.

He grunted in pain as his warm blood traveled down the blade and dripped onto his face. The replica smirked as he watched Jaune struggle from beneath him.

 **"It seems you're still too weak. Your faunas mentor was right, pity is the strongest emotion others hold for you. Since you are a failure after all."** The Grimm god lied to spark The Knights rage.

With anger induced vigor, Jaune forced the blade down next to him, only missing his head by a scant few inches. He then quickly shot up and grabbed the surprised copy by the head and slammed it on top of its own sword. Impaled by the handle, the double tried to squirm out. It became desperate as it morphed into every single one of Jaunes love's. Starting from Yang and ending with Velvet.

Jaune ignored its useless tricks and quickly snapped its neck, ending its evil life. Thunderous claps were heard from above.

 **"Bravo. Bravo. You have finished your rituals boy… It's time to send you back to Remnant."** The overlord informed while clapping.

Jaune pointed his sword towards the Grimm god in deviance. "Not until you explain!"

The god chuckled at Jaunes useless attempt to seem intimidating. **"Explain what exactly?"** It said with a toothy grin.

"What you said about Yasmine..pitying me." Jaune almost yelled as if it were the most obvious thing.

 **"Ohh.. So unfortunate. The student loving the Faunas teacher, what a tragedy. Tell me, how did you feel when she was murdered?"**

Jaune's face morphed into shock and bewilderment. "M-murdered?"

 **"Hehe. Yes boy, your childhood love was murdered in cold blood, how does it make you feel?"** The Grimm lord questioned deviously.

The knight fell to his knees at hearing the news. His whole life he believed her death was an accident until now. His heart was completely shattered when she died, but now to find out she was murdered, just utterly destroyed him. Tears were stinging his eyes as he stared at the gift given to him from Yasmine, just before her death, Crocea Mors.

"N-no..this can't be."

 **"Ahh but it is, there's no way of stopping it. A truth is still a truth even if no one believes it boy."**

Jaunes person started to glow with dark energy as his dark emotions were set free, his ability to reason, gone. His self control, gone. His libido, increased, and ultimately his rage for what was done to his childhood love, multiplied tenfold.

His negativity became so dense, that Grimm started to form around him. He then let out a rage filled scream. "NOOOOOOO!"

 **"Hehe. Yes that's it, fuel your rage. It makes you faster and stronger. Let the darkness consume you."** The Grimm overlord encouraged.

A Black Heart suddenly formed, it turned its horned head towards Jaune and started off towards him. The ancient Grimm swung its jagged sword at the blonde. Using his dark emotions, He crushed its skull before it could even reach him.

 **"Hehe..your power has increased immensely since you've been here boy. Not only that, but I can bet your as horny as a dog right now, lusting for anything. Your father was the same when he finished his teachings. He couldn't last a week, and thus you were created."** He finished with a devious grin.

The blonde really wanted to destroy the Grimm god, but he felt that he was running out of time. "Send me back." Jaune seethed.

 **"As you wish."** Jaune's body started to slowly vanish into a back hole, sending him back into the real world.


	23. Returned Favors

**Hello every body, here's the next chapter, I think i'm going to stick to the wednesday schedule, it's really working out.**

 **If you like this story, tell me why. If you hate it, write a review on why. Thanks!**

 **SSTRRRRIKKEE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.

 **Lemon Warning**

Jaune eyes fluttered open. He soon concluded he was still in the bathroom on Airship from when he 'left'. Standing up, He took in his appearance from the window. His eyes were still red and his hair was still as blonde as the sun.

Something in him felt different, he had an unfamiliar craving for something. He guessed it was sex. Yes when he was in the Grimm dimension, his power increased immensely, Thus increasing his libido. Even though he wanted to wait till marriage, he needed someone, anyone to get him off. Particularly a girl of his age.

This was indicated by the erection in his pants, Jaune started to feel his self control slip at the thought of someone helping him get a release. He started to pant like a dog in heat.

"J-Jaune..say something, anything!" A feminine voice distressed from outside. Jaune guessed it was Velvet, At the sound of her voice he unlocked the door. Opening it, He grabbed a startled Velvet and pulled her in, closing the door in the process.

* * *

Neptune was just finishing the brushstrokes he was applying in white on the side of the bull head. "Jeez Sun.. Your dad was rich as hell." Neptune said in slight astonishment, dabbing his brush in the white.

Sun who was sitting down next to Neptune couldn't more than agree. He turned his head to see the big white bold letters painted on the side of the vehicle. "Neptune.. Aren't you taking this whole… Team Awful thing a little too seriously?"

Neptune shook his head at the question. "What? Of course not.. It's a good team name. Sooooo.. Why would your Dad have a bullhead anyways?"

The faunas shrugged as he stood up from the chair, turning away from the large aerial vehicle. "I think the question we should be asking is why the hell does he have a secret garage, armory, explosives, and I guess bullhead under the stripclub?"

Neptune didn't respond to the question as he was to enamored at painting the team name on the side of the ship. "Monty Neptune, your painting is shit." Sun joked from behind him. He ignored the mean joke and continued with painting the bold letters.

The blonde walked over to the table with the vast amount of class III dust weapons spread across it. He picked up a dust launcher and stared at it. "What were you planning Dad?" Sun whispered to himself as he set down the explosive and very expensive weapon.

It was a sort've rhetorical question though as he found weapons and armor belonging to the White Fang, and it didn't look like his father was a collector. He would have to talk to Blake about it later.

"Alright, I'm all finished." Neptune announced as he set down the paintbrush beside the bullhead. Sun nodded and stared at Neptune's finished work. "Soo, what should we call the ship?" The bluenette questioned from beside him.

Sun thought about it for a moment but quickly came to up with a name that made sense. "How about Rogue One?" Neptune gave an approving nod at the sound of the name.

"Sounds badass.. So what now?" Sun sighed at the question. "Well, let's head back up to my office and go over the plans for the heist."

Sun walked over to the secret exit and flicked off the lights, Neptune passed through and closed the door. Once they were back to his office, Neptune started drawing out plans on his movable white board.

Sun started to pour himself a drink but the sound of his bouncer stopped him. "Boss, there's a chick here.. She says she knows you." His lips formed into a smile. "Let her in. It's probably Blake."

Neptune glanced out the office window and dropped the marker in his hand in shock. "S-Sun it's not Blake..it's Pyrrha!"

Sun's eyes almost bulged in shock. "Oh shit! Hide the white board. She can't know Jaune was here!" He ordered in a hush tone. The bluenette did as he was told in haste, while The faunas hid anything that could've given her any clues.

"S-Sun.. W-what do I say?" Neptune questioned in terror.

"Just put your head down on the table, if she asks why, just say you have a hangover!" Sun instructed. Neptune all most slid to the chair as he slammed his head on the table, doing his best to pretend he was asleep.

The faunas heard the doorknob to his office twist, he quickly sat behind his desk, trying his best to look as casual as possible. The door opened and Pyrrha walked in his office with a calm smile.

"Ahh! Pyrrha.. Long time no see. How's Jaune?" Sun said with a surprised tone. She closed the door, He took notice that she locked it.

"Oh well, that's actually the reason I came here." The redhead addressed as she calmly walked over to His desk.

"Ohh umm.. What about him?" Sun asked, his tone slightly wavering between calm and nervousness.

"Jaune ran away from Beacon. Do you know where he could've gone?" She questioned while folding her arms.

"Actually no.. I haven't seen or talked to Jaune since the dance." He lied. Pyrrha eyed the faunas suspiciously, she then took notice of Neptune's slumped form. "Maybe he knows where Jaune is?" She started towards the blue haired teen.

"A-actually Neptunes got a hangover and i'm sure he hasn't seen or talked to Jaune since the dance either." She ignored this and slapped a hand right next Neptune's head hard. 'Waking' up, He turned his head to look at Pyrrha's face, and tried his best to look surprised.

"Ohh! Pyrrha w-what are you doing in a dump like this?" He questioned with a sheepish smile.

While Neptune was bullshitting to Pyrrha, Sun took notice of a jacket on the back counter of his bar, his stomach dropped. It wasn't his or Neptunes, but Jaunes. If she were to see this, shit would hit the fan real fast.

Sun silently stood up from his seat while Pyrrha was distracted and sneaked over to the bar. He was painfully close to the jacket, he could almost touch it. Sun saw Pyrrhas head whip to his direction, and in blinding speed he blocked the jacket with his body so she wouldn't see.

It did the trick as she didn't take notice, but she did raise an eye in suspicion. Trying his best to look like a bartender and hide the Jacket, Sun asked. "Would you like a drink?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly and turned back to Neptune. The faunas quickly grabbed the jacket and stuffed it under the bar.

"S-so why are you looking for Jaune?" Neptune inquired, sweat started to collect on his brow though, due to the fear he was experiencing.

"I have to. If someone else or worse Atlas finds him, they'll kill him. So i'll do anything to find him, no matter who or what is in my way." She finished in a determined tone, scaring the hell out of Neptune.

Once he was done fixing up his and Pyrrha's drinks, Sun walked over to where she was standing. He was about to hand her the drink when suddenly, her left hand shot out and grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air.

Instinctively dropping both drinks in his hand to pry her death grip, he tried to choke out. "W-wh..at are...you.."

Neptunes grabbed his compact gun and aimed it right at Pyrrha's head, ready to kill her if need be. "P-put him down Pyrrha..I don't want to have to kill you." He demanded, his weapon shaking in his hands.

In a blink of an eye, Pyrrha kicked him in the head whilst strangling Sun with her hand, sending the bluenette to the wall and unconsciousness.

Pyrrha turned her head back to a slightly blue Sun. "I know you both are lying.. Now tell me where he is!?" Her dark menacing voice was echoed in the office.

"I...have..no idea.." Sun struggled to speak as his lungs burned for oxygen. His vision started to blur as he stared at Pyrrha. He took notice that her eyes were for some reason red.

Pyrrha suddenly snapped out of it, dropping a coughing Sun to the floor. "Oh monty! I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" She apologised in fear of accidentally killing Neptune.

Sun couldn't respond as he continued to cough from the lack of oxygen to his lungs while Neptune groaned and held his head in pain.

Pyrrha stared at her hands in fear of what she was becoming. "W-what's happening to me?"

She then quickly bolted out of the office, deciding she had done enough. Neptune slowly stood up from his downed position, using a counter, he then wobbled over to Sun and helped him up to his feet.

"Monty Sun!" Neptune said in shock.

Sun jumped in fear, hoping Pyrrha hadn't secretly stabbed him as well. "W-what?"

"How does he date her!?"

* * *

Jaune forcefully pushed Velvet up against the bathroom wall, pinning her. He couldn't control himself, his primal urges were calling and She was the most appropriate female to quench his lustful hunger.

He quickly started attacking her bare neck with his tongue. Velvet started to whimper at Jaune's sensual actions.

Still worried that something was wrong with Him, she asked in a worried tone. "A-are you okay J-Jaune?" He ignored this and continued his sexual actions. Jaune unconsciously rubbed his throbbing member protruding from his pants against Velvets inner thigh; Obviously still delirious.

She started to let loose moans as his head from below kept brushing her wet slit. His hands fell from her lower back to grab her plump butt, fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

Jaune continued his hickeys and nibbled all

the way until he got up to her ear.

"V-Velv...I..can't..p-please." He said in incoherence. Velvet was blushing madly at the erotic movements he was doing as his hand snaked inside her shirt and started to fondle her breast, undoing the buttons containing them in the process. She let loose a loud moan as his fingers started to twist her now hard nipple.

Grabbing his head and leaning into him so he could continue the sensual tongue massage on her neck, she moaned. "You've been a very..bad boy." Her heat had returned for round two, and she was going to get what she wanted this time. "Mmmm..good boy." She encouraged as he kept grinding his dick against her.

Velvets heat started to control her emotions as she grabbed Jaunes face forcefully and brought him into a sloppy wet kiss. The sound of their lips exchanging saliva and Jaunes whimpers were the only thing heard in the bathroom.

It was now Velvet who was grinding against his penis, as his primal urges made him feel weak. She broke the kiss to look upon the pleading expression on his face.

It made her feel so hot the way Jaune looked up at her, since she was a little taller then him. A lust filled smile adorned her face at the way his eyes trailed over her bare chest and lips.

Jaune started to whimper like a hungry animal at the uncomfortable pain his cock was feeling. He started to beg Velvet to give him a release.

"Velv...it hurts...l-lick….please." It almost sounded like a servant asking for forgiveness from a master, accept Jaune was the horny servant and Velvet was the increasingly dominant master.

She then answered him in a very sultry tone. "Anything for my baby.. _boy_..." Finishing the last word with a erotic moan. Velvet Continued with "...But first…" Grabbing him by the shaft to tease him, she watched the cute face he made as she antagonized him by slowly stroking up and down his length.

His sex filled withdrawal only made the teasing ten times worse. "...I want you to beg for your reward." She proved she was serious by halting her hand movements, causing Jaune to whimper. He fell into her body as the feeling of his penis even being handled made his knees wobbly.

With heavy lidded eyes and a weakened voice, Jaune panted out. "Please Velvet.. I wanna...c-cuu..mm."

Blood flow to Velvets loins increased at the way He struggled to speak. She then gave him a searing kiss, slightly lifting him to his tippy toes as she pulled on his cock. Breaking the tongue filled kiss, Velvet said. "Good boy.. Let me just get out of these pesky cloths." She turned away and started to undress.

Jaune's hand slowly reached down to touch himself at the sight of her, but the sound of her sexy voice stopped.

"Ah ah ah…" Wagging her finger in a disciplinary way. "...If I even see you touch yourself or me in anyway before i'm done undressing.. You can forget about that _reward_." She finished by grabbing a handful of her own boob.

Jaune was beginning to believe that Velvet was a sadist since she seemed to receive pleasure from watching him suffer from sexual tension. She started to slowly take off her bra, each clasp that was undone only further antagonized him.

Noticing where his eyes were centered, She started to fondle and twist her nipples while moaning; Careful to keep an eye on his hand just in case he tried something unwise. The way her body moved was hypnotic as she swayed her hips from left to right.

It was painful really, to watch a female have all of the power in the palm of her hand, he couldn't do anything to himself or her, and he was sure if she kept it up, his cock would explode. Jaune was already using all the willpower he had left not to even grab his own dick.

When Velvet moaned Jaune groaned, she couldn't help but smile at the way he shifted uncomfortably, trying his best not to even get an inch to his own dick in fear she might actually not 'reward' him.

Once Velvet was done with touching her chest in a teasing manner, she moved on to her skirt.

If Jaune thought she was a tease now, then she couldn't wait to see the expression on his face for what she was about to do next. She started to slowly slip of her skirt, making sure that The blond could get a clear view of her ass. Once she was out her skirt, she crumpled it up and tossed it aside.

Jaune had to admit, Velvet didn't have as big of breasts as Yang, But she was sure as hell packing more heat in the ass department than any other girl in the school.

She then got in a squat position by holding on to the bathroom counters and started to wiggle her ass. Her plump butt was mesmerizing to Jaune due to the way it would go all the way down to the floor and back up into the air.

She turned her head to the side and caught a glimpse of Him drooling. Claps were heard as the cheeks would slap against each other every time she changed the direction her hips.

Deciding she didn't want to tease the poor boy anymore, Velvet ripped of her thong and got on her knees.

"Come here you poor boy.. Let me _touch_ the pain away." She finished by retracting her index finger in a 'come here' fashion.

Jaune quickly did as she told and got in front of her. She unfastened his pants and pulled down his boxers, His penis finally sprang free from its painful confines, pre cum was already leaking from the tip. Velvet gave his sticky head a long lick and pulled back with a smile, He let out a groan at this.

"Mmm you taste so...sweet." She half said, half moaned. She then took his whole length into her hot mouth, Jaune almost yelled in delight at the feeling.

Velvet dragged her tongue up the base and started to swirl around his head, she flicked her sight up to make eye contact with him. She inwardly smiled at the cute face he made while being pleasured.

Velvet pulled away from Jaune's erect penis, much to his displeasure and gave the tip a wet kiss. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" She asked rhetorically as her hands worked his lubricated rigid shaft.

He nodded dumbly at her and watched as she continued her tongue massage. She started to rake her fingernails down the sides of his hips to bring him closer. Her heat was really doing most of the work here, the real Velvet could never come up with something as sexy as this, it also made her own sex feel like it was on fire.

But she didn't care, Jaune was the number one priority right now, and she was going to make sure the job was done right. Velvet startled to fondle his balls, she took notice of the way he tensed up and guess that it was his weak spot.

Jaune stared at the brunette beauty as her head bobbed up and down, he couldn't remember anymore why he was here, but he couldn't care less. Velvet closed her eyes and pulled her hair back to get it out of the way, she then prodded his tip with her tongue to make sure she got all of his pre cum.

"I..Velv..I..C-cum." Jaune somewhat warned. She smiled at the cuteness he expressed when trying to speak. She grabbed his dick with one hand and held her breasts out with the other.

She pulled his hard dick out of her mouth with a loud pop and spoke. "Good boy.. Cum all over these tits you can't stop staring at."

Jaune didn't respond as Velvet continued to jack him off, he felt his balls tighten. "I-imm…"

Velvet nodded in understandment and aimed his head at the crevice of her boobs. It felt electric as His warm cum suddenly spurted all over her tits, glazing them in the white substance. She let go of his softening cock and started spreading his sticky seed all over her breasts like it was lotion.

"Wow.. That was a lot Jaune." She said in awe as her tits glistened in cum. Velvet stood up and looked at the drowsy smile of content etched Jaune's face. He looked like he was going to fall over in exhaustion.

She wrapped him in a hug, Jaune rested his cheek on her bare shoulder, he started to whisper. "D-Don't...leave...me."

Velvets eyes widened slightly in shock. "I would never leave you Jaune." She assured into his ear. Jaunes lips coiled into a smile.

She then gently grabbed his head and gave him a long wet kiss. Jaune didn't care where her mouth was twenty seconds ago, he just wanted to get off this damn ship.

Velvet broke the kiss and spoke. "Come on, let's get you dressed and all cleaned up." She finished with a giggle. He nodded, it almost felt like She did everything for him.

He then started to mentally berate himself. 'I can't believe I just did that. Im such a fucking ass hole, didn't you know she was in heat?!" He internally questioned himself as she wiped away the cum caked on her tits. It wasn't his fault he supposed. His sex drive demanded it, he wasn't in his right mind just like Velvet wasn't when she was in Heat.

But he couldn't be more then happy that she helped him, she was so sweet and gentle with him..and extremely teasing and sexy.

Once She cleaned Jaune up and got him into his cloths, the ship was starting to land. "We're finally here." He said with a sigh. Velvet tightened her grasp on his hand, her shy demeanor already returning.

"Where will you go?" She asked, worried he might leave her.

Jaune's face turned into a frown. "I have to speak to the headmaster." He informed as he stood up and exited the ship with the faunas beauty.

"I'm gonna have to run off Velvet, I had a great time with you.. And I promise we'll see each other again." Jaune promised. She suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss.

She broke the kiss and whispered into his ear. "You better…You bad boy." Her sultry tone and warm breath on his ear sent shudders down his spine. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and quickly made his way to Ozpin's tower.

Jaune kept his head down near the students he passed on the way, he left his glasses in the bathroom when Velvet took them from him, so he couldn't risk it. The knight looked back to make sure no one was following him, he then bumped into someone, sending only him to the school ground.

"Ahh! I apologize my boy!" Jaune felt his arm almost leave his socket as the portly man yanked him back up to his feet. "U-umm thanks." He thanked as he started brush himself down.

He then looked up and his stomach dropped. Standing before him was the one and only, Professor Peter Port. "No reason to thank me. I should be the one thanking you for running into such a strong individual as yourself." Peter then gave Jaune a stone breaking pat on the back as he chuckled.

"Hehe yea." Jaune winced in pain. "So.. You must be the substitute teacher for my class today. Bravo! Let me say it makes sense, you have a strong resemblance to Headmaster Ozpin, and let me say, he is a bravado of man." Port complimented loudly with another painful pat to the poor boys back.

"Come! Let me escort you to my class." Jaune didn't have a say in the manor and decided to just roll along with it so he didn't get caught.

Who was he kidding, he was going to get found out anyways since he had to be in front of a class, not only that but he didn't know jack shit about teaching. What was worse was the fact that who ever had to actually teach for the class would probably come into the classroom and find that their position had been taken. He was so doomed.

They were now walking down the hallways in the direction of Ports classroom, and the man was still speaking.

"-ool I say! And don't you worry boy, if those pesky students give you any trouble, just write down their names and I'll give them an earful. Or better yet, send her to Glynda's. She may be a beauty on the outside, but on the inside, she's the scariest woman alive." Peter instructed, the blonde just nodded in response.

He continued with. "I have to say, thank you. It's a very courageous and wonderful thing you're doing here today." Jaune couldn't tell if it was Peter Port talking or his moustache.

"Hehe, No problem, just returning the favor..I guess." He chuckled sheepishly. They were now in front of Ports classroom, Jaune gestured the professor to enter first, since he had no idea what to expect.

The stout man opened the door and entered with Jaune following close by reluctantly. "Students! Good afternoon to you! I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be able to teach the wonders of my life today…" The Students started to cheer silently amongst themselves.

"...But don't let that get you down in the dumps because this brave man will be teaching you today…" Peter then leaned near Jaunes ear. "What's your name again good ol' chap?" He questioned silently. "Jack Arrrrcc?" Jaune tested.

The man's mustache jumped in surprise. "I can't believe it!" Jaune frowned as he guessed he was now caught. He would now have to serve the rest of his life in Atlas prison. Scratch that, he would have to spend a day in Atlas prison and then be executed brutally. Oh well, it couldn't get worse then that...right?

Peter port turned to the particularly rowdy students in his class, but what he said next shocked them all into silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am honored to tell you we have an Arc teaching for you today!" He said with too much enthusiasm.

Jaunes frown grew in intensity. "Scratch that… This is much worse."


End file.
